The Switch
by imphibijin
Summary: Hermione Granger's and Draco Malfoy's soul was been switch with Emma Watson's and Tom Felton's, and vice versa. Now, how can two Hogwarts students survive the Muggle World without their wands (Well, Hermione sorta can do it- but Malfoy!) Meanwhile, Tom and Emma were trap inside the characters they're playing- completely bewildered. A Dramione and Feltson story.
1. Chapter 1- The Stone

"Lovely Emma Watson, we have a question for you." said the Interviewer. Emma smiled and said, "Let's hear it then." 

"What was your favorite line in the movie franchise; Harry Potter?"

Emma giggled as she gazed at her fellow castmates who were looking at her, smiling, "Uhm-" she cleared her throat and faced them, "If you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse. . . Expelled." She said in a bossy _'Hermione'_ tone. 

The room filled with applauses and cheers. Emma smiled, very pleased with herself. As she gazed upon the two boys sitting beside her, "Woaw you still got it in you Em." Rupert said between his chuckles. 

Dan shaked his head and patted softly the shoulders of his bestfriend, "After all these years." he chuckled. 

Across the room, she caught the familiar blue eyes of the person- which was grinning from ear to ear on her. It was Tom. 

After their conference, the casts along with the producers and directors had their dinner in a private restaurant. Emma excused herself as she was going to the loo. 

Emma went out of the comfort room after minutes of retouching her make up, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something was glowing. Out of curiousity, she went near the small odd looking stone at the tiled floor and examined it. It looks something more like glowing, _really glowing._

"What's this?" She muttered, but before she placed back the stone she was holding, she felt two strong arms dragging her from behind. She was about to scream yet she saw the pair of familiar blue orbs staring at her. 

The man let go of his grasps and faced her. "Tom! What the hell?" Emma cried. "Sorry Em, but I need to talk to you- Er what's that?" Tom asked curiously eyeing at the glowing stone. 

"Oh this? I don't know I just saw it a while ago- It looks. . . strange." She said look at the stone. Tom took the glowing stone from the floor and watched carefully at it, "What kind of rock is this, It's-" but before he could finish, he stopped and carried one of his hands towards his chest, clutching it. Emma took the stone from his hand and drop it. 

Obvlious by the fact that the stone magically dissapeared at it hit the floor, when it's quite impossible to happen, she looked at him with a worried face, "Tom?! Tom what's wrong?" Emma started to panic when she saw her friend turing pale, "I- I can't- breathe-" 

Emma was about to go near him when she felt her lungs squeezing inside of her, she stopped by her tracks and started breathing heavily. She also was oddly feeling the same as him. _She can't breathe also._

She felt Tom's blue orbs staring at her as both of them closed their eyes, seeing nothing but _black._

_Earlier at Hogwarts.._

"Hermione where are you going?" The brunette gazed towards his bestfriends and arched a brow, "I'm off to the library." She said. 

"Blimey! At this hour? It's late." Harry said. The brunette looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Harry, we have a quiz tomorrow for Transfiguration. I still have to study." She spat as she turned heading towards the library. 

"Study?! She always ace her tests even without studying! Merlin!" She heard Ron exclaimed. Shaking her head, she went inside the school library, recieving a greeting from Madam Pince, their librarian. 

"Good evening dear, what are you doing here at this late of hour?" Madam Pince asked. She didn't even need to ask it, as if Hermione doesn't come here _everynight_ to read and study. 

The brunette just smiled, "I just need to finish studying, don't worry Madam Pince, It's just for a bit the I'll be on my way." She answered politely. 

The library nodded and gave her a smile, "Okay dear, don't take long, we don't want you to sleep in here again, okay?" She gave her a wink causing Hermione to giggle and went towards her _spot_ in the library. 

Some nights, the brunette ends up sleeping in here making Madam Pince levitate her towards the hospital wing- considering that the librarian can't enter the Gryffindor common room- so she can let Hermione continue sleeping in a comfortable position. 

And hour after her reading, Hermione kept murmuring some certain notes Professor McGonaggal gave them, "What was it! I forgot- erm it was-" suddenly the brunette widened her eyes. She cannot believe she had forgotten what her Professor told them before. 

"Oh no! Oh no no no!" She kept shaking her head and thought harder. She can't forget it. She need to remember it otherwise her notes would be incomplete. She cannot finish studying without it.

Suddenly she straightened up. She heard a loud thump behind her, and- 

"Boo!" 

She let out a small shriek as she looked behind her. "What the bloody hell, Malfoy?!" 

The blonde platinum haired boy laughed. "You should've seen your face! Granger that was priceless!" 

She rolled her eyes with that, "I have no time for playing around, Malfoy. I still have to finish this! We have a quiz tomorrow." She sneered as she turned around facing her books again. 

Draco snorted, "As If you need to study." Hermione gave him a look with that, "What are you saying?" She asked. 

He shrugged, "Hey no one calls you the brighest witch of our age, for nothing, you know." He answered casually. Hermione can't help but blush with that, "I'm flattered Malfoy, really." She turned back at him, "but I need to remember the note Professor McGonaggal told us earlier. Any idea what was it?" 

"How do I know? I just slept the entire period." He shrugged. The brunette rolled her eyes with that, "Typical." She muttered. 

"Oi, I still ace my grades even though I don't listen you know." He rolled his eyes. Hermione just shook her head with that. "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Malfoy." 

Draco chuckled then stopped upon hearing somethimg unusual across of the room, he suddenly grabbed her arm making her stand up, "Where the hell are you taking me?" She asked as she was dragged by the pale boy infront of her. 

Draco ignored her and looked around searching for the librarian or any student there, but oddly- no one was there, not even Madam Pince. Weird. 

He continued dragging Hermione until they reached the place where the sound came from. _The Restricted Section._ "I swear to Merlin, Draco Lucius Malfoy! If you don't tell me what's going on, I will make you wake up bald tomorrow." 

Malfoy glared at her and placed a finger above her lips, "Keep your damn mouth shut." He spat, "Listen." He continued. 

Silence filled the air as the brunette looked at him with bewilderment. Suddenly they heard a clanging noise coming from the dark section of the room. "Let's find out what that was." Hermione muttered as she took her wand out and pointing it at the lock of the gate, "Alohomora." She muttered and the door lock snapped open. 

"Wait- what?!" cried Draco. "I don't know, Granger. I think it's not safe. Er- how about we tell Madam Pince about this and-" 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at Draco who just stood their outside the restricted section, "Oh don't be such a wuss!" 

"You calling me a wuss?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Duh." Hermione said. "How dare you-" 

"- Oh just shut up and follow me." The brunette spat as she went near him, she took his arms and dragged Draco inside. "I'm not sure this is-" 

"- Oh be quiet, Malfoy!" She hissed. "Damn your stupid Gryffindor morals." Malfoy spat still sticking beside Hermione as his eyes roamed around the creepy dark room. 

"Lumos." Hermione muttered causing the tip of her wand to light. "Here-" she said as she followed the strange sound. 

"What the bloddy hell is that?" Malfoy's eyes widened as both of them caught sight of a stone just across the corner of the dark room- it was shining brightly. 

"I- I don't know." Hermione muttered but went near it anyways. "Granger, don't." Malfoy spat as he took a hand of his friend who was slowly walking towards the glowing stone. 

"Malfoy, we'll just examine it and bring it to the headmaster, it looks strange but I don't think it's something serious." 

Rolling his eyes, Draco nodded as both them slowly walked near towards it. 

"Curious little bookworm." He muttered, the brunette rolled her eyes. She slowly picked up the stone from the ground and looked at it, furrowng her eyebrows. "Merlin- what is this?" Malfoy snatched the stone away from the brunette's hand and examined it on his own. 

Before the brunette could even answer his question, she felt a strange feeling on her chest, her heart suddenly sting and it was painful. "Oh sweet Salazar what happening to you?!" Malfoy worriedly cried as he dropped the stone and took Hermione into his arms. "Draco-" then she closed her eyes. 

"Granger? Granger! Hey- Hermione what's-" he closed his eyes tightly as he felt a sudden pain on his abnomen, he clutched his stomach using his free hand, then his heart began to ache. Malfoy turned weak until he felt his knees on the floor dropping Hermione slowly on the ground as breathed heavily trying to gain more air but it was no use- he closed his eyes again and saw nothing but pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2- Wizard's meets Muggle's

"What happened?" A worried voice exclaimed. 

"I just saw them both lying on the floor. No cuts nor bruises, they just laid there, I don't even know why." 

"We checked the CCTV cams earlier, the video was cutted I think someone tampered it." 

"Impossible. I talked to the person incharge- there was no one inside the room except for him, and the security told us and other costumers said no one even went the spot both Tom and Em were found." 

"Perhaps it was because of the food they ate?" 

"No Mr. Radcliffe, it wasn't food poisoning. They were just experiencing over fatigue." 

"So you're saying they're fine, then?" 

"Yes Mr. Rupert both your friends will be alright. They just need some rest." 

The group sighed in relief, "Phew, good." 

"I better get going, It's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"Us too. Erm- do you mind both of you stay here for a while until both of them wakes up?" 

"Sure. Alex called saying he's coming for Emma, so it won't be a problem. 

"Okay, call us if anything goes wrong alright?" 

"Okay, we'll update you all later." 

Steps were heard coming out of the rooms as both boys were talking again with the doctor. 

"Hmm" all of them froze as they heard a sound coming from the pair who were lying on the bed, their beds were placed beside each other. Both slowly opening their eyes. 

"Mr. Felton, Ms. Watson. Good thing you're both awake. The doctor said as he fixed his eyes on the pair looking absolutely confused. "Don't worry, both of you were just experiencing over fatigue. It's best if you both go home, take some rest and take a leave tomorrow." He continued. 

A raven haired beside the doctor spoke up, "That's a good idea- you both take some rest, three days from now will be the premiere night and I don't want you both to miss it." He smiled. 

The brunette lying on her bed stood up, completely bewildered and glanced at the boy lying on the bed beside her. Both of them stayed silent- completely speechless. 

"Mr. Grint and Mr. Radcliffe can I have a word with you, it'll take only for a minute." The doctor said. 

"I'll come with- we'll pay for their bills anyways." A blonde boy said. "You sure, Alex? Your sister might need some talking right now." said a ginger haired boy. 

The blonde shrugged and faced the two and smirk, "Neh she has company anyways." The three boys chuckled and followed the doctore outside their room. 

After a few moments of silence... 

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?!" the pale boy beside the brunette cried- "Draco? Uh- your hair?" The brunette spoke up as she pointed her finger towards his hair. 

The boy quickly glanced at the mirror- thanked mentally for whoever placed a mirror beside him- then gasped at what he saw. His platinum locks were. . . golden brown. Instead of silver hair he had brunette hair like the girl next to him and his eyes, it wasn't stormy gray orbs anymore but it turned blue. 

"What? What the-?!" He gazed towards the girl beside him and widened his eyes, "Yours! It's been cut short!" He pointed out. 

She took both her hands above her head and gasped as she felt her long curly hair no more, her hair was cut shorter than usual and it was straight. 

Before she could even say something, the boy next to her exclaimed, "Where in bloody Merlin's beard are we?! What is this?! That! That! That!" as he pointed out the machines next to him, the television infront of him, the airconditioner at the corner and other appliances that were unfamiliar to him. "Why aren't we in the bloody restricted section?! Where the last place we've been?! We're not even in the hospital wing! And what the Salazar's pants are we wearing!" 

Still bewildered, Hermione said quietly, "I think we're in the hospital- the muggle hospital. The man back there wasn't a healer, it was a doctor." She muttered. 

Draco's face was painted with shock expressions that no one could've even imagine seeing a Malfoy wearing. "WHAT?!" he cried. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE!" He started to panic but just then Hermione cutted him off, "Shut the bloody hell up Malfoy, they are coming." She hissed. 

Malfoy tried to gain his composure but still failed. His eyes still painted in worry and panic. He just couldn't believe why he had ended up in a muggle hospital. The last time he checked, he was in Howgarts then he was here! This is atrocious! 

"Emma! Tom! Are you alright?" The rave haired boy cried as he- along with two others- hurriedly walked towards the pair. 

"Emma? Tom?" She muttered under her breath. "Potter! We need some explaining here! Why are we in the muggle world!? What happene to me?! and what the bloody hell are you wearing?!" Draco brust out, panic still flowing from his voice. 

"Potter?" Dan laughed. "Seriously Tom, don't play around." The three men infront of them burst out laughing. "What's so funny Potter?! Weasley?! You think this situation is laughable?! You see my hair here, it changed! What the bloody hell happened?! And who is that you're laughing with?!" Draco spat as he pointed out Alex Watson. 

Hermione just stood silent, watching them. "Tom, I know you all are devastated knowing that the series has ended- but please, don't play around like that! It's creepy!" Alex cried between his laugh. 

"Seriously, Tom- stop it." Rupert laughed. "Series?" Emma asked, bewildered. "What series? What are you talking about?" She continued. 

The three boys stopped laughing and looked at her, "The Harry Potter series. Duh." Dan said, chuckling. "Seriously you two. Stop it already." Rupert said still red from laughing. 

"Harry Potter- what?!" Draco yelled, "Oh Merlin!" He cried some more and covered his face with his hands, "Harry this isn't funny anymore!" Emma- well, Hermione- exclaimed. 

"Yea' Em, he's Harry Potter, I'm Ron Weasley, he's Draco Malfoy, you're Hermione Granger and he's Alex Watson your brother." Rupert pointed out, still chuckling. 

"Brother?" Draco faced them, "Granger doesn't have a brother, Weasley!" 

"Yea' Hermione doesn't have, but Emma has one." Dan said. Amused but confused of his friends' actions. "and you Tom, got three." 

"WHAT?!" Draco exclaimed, eyes widened. "I'M THE SON OF LUCIUS AND NARCISSA MALFOY. HEIR OF THE MALFOY HOUSEHOLD AND I GOT NO BROTHERS AND MY NAME IS DRACO MALFOY." 

Dan, Rupert, and Alex exchanged worried glances and watched them both, Hermione inside Emma- turned pale along with Draco who was in Tom's body "Okay honestly you both are starting to creep my out." Rupert said. 

"Look, can you three leave us for a moment, I'm going to have a word woth him, alright?" Hermione said in a calm voice, the three nodded. 

"Okay- just stop that joke of yours when we get back, that was weird." Dan sad then the trio left the room. 

Hermione gazed towards Draco, "Listen Malfoy, I myself is also confused here, but come on, you don't need to throw a tantrum like that! I think they were not Harry, but I still don't get it when they said about a Harry Potter series, we'll figure this out but before that we just need to play along and act normal." 

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "What do you mean they were not Potter! What series?! What is that?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They were saying about a movie alright? A Harry Potter movie." She couldn't believe what she was saying. 

"Movie?! Potter has a movie-What?!" 

Hermione groaned, "I still cannot answere that question of yours Malfoy, but we will find a way. I don't wanna be stuck here! Even though I'm a muggle born, I can't live without magic. In the meantime we will just play along with them wven though in we don't bloody know how to! Just act natural, act like a muggle-" 

"I can't be a muggle! I'm a pureblood! I don't know bloody how! Can I just contact my father here-" Hermione cutted him off.

"We can't do magic! We are muggles right now! And we don't even have our bloody wand with us!" 

"You know wandless magic, right? Draco asked her, she nodded. "Try it Granger, let's us see." 

Hermione sighed and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa." pointing her finger towards a mug but in their surprise- it didn't budge. 

"See?" Hermione told him, Draco's face was covered in shock, yet again. 

"-you heard them right? A movie! We are starring a movie that is- OUR LIFE. They know our names, don't they? But we don't know who the bloody are Emma and Tom! Just- I don't know how to explain this! Just use your brain Draco, I know you have one." 

"How can I bloody contact you?! I assume we have different houses here, how can I reach you!? I know you can figure out how to live in a muggle but I cannot!" He started to panic. Thinking of many possibilities that would happen. 

What would he say? What would he act? How can he live? He doesn't know how to talk to muggles and even act like one. 

"With this." Hermione reached out for the purse in a desk beside her bed, sighing in relief she saw a mobile phone inside the purse. She got up from her bed and moved towards Draco- who still plastered with a bewildered face- Hermione reached out his pockets and with satisfication, she took out the box inside. _His phone._

"What the bloody hell is _that?!_ " 

"It's called a cellphone, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes. Damn teaching a pureblood with muggle stuff is so head aching, "You should've took Muggle Studies, Draco." She drawled. " . - no offense." He spat. 

"Now, how can I contact you with that?! Can't I use an owl or something?!" He asked. "No you can't Malfoy, obviously- and cellphones are way better. You swipe this screen to unlock, the dial me with this, and click this icon and talk to me." She instructed him and Draco click the green phone icon on the screen, like Hermione told him so. 

Malfoy got starttled as he heard a ringing sound, it came from Hermione's phone that was clutched in her hand. "Look." Hermiome took her phone and answered his call. 

"Do you get it now, Malfoy?" She said in the other line. Malfoy's face looked dumbfounded as he stared at his phone after hearing Hermione's voice coming from it. "This is bloody amazing." 

Hermione let out a chuckle, bemused at her friend. "I just need some time for research and we can get through this, Malfoy." She said. Draco's worried face started to fade as his blue eyes locked up at Hermione's brown orbs. 

"I hope so, well atleast we have each other. We can get through this- oh Merlin, when I come back home I will literally kiss the Hogwarts floor!" He exclaimed. 

Hermione smiled with that, not because of his joke but because she sensed some hopes from his voice. "I will be really look forward to that." 

Malfoy smiled at her and suddenly he opened his arms and took her inside his embrace, Hermione quickly hugged back, snuggled in his chest and sighed. Hermione and Draco were good friends back at the wizarding world- _(Erm- which will be explained why, later)_ \- even though they are stuck in a world were both of them don't belong. They know they can get through this. 

The door abruptly swung open, revealing a ginger haired boy, a raven haired one, and a blonde one. The three were grinning wideley as they walked towards the pair- who both pulled away from the hug and looked at them. 

"Now sis, let's go home." Alex said, "Erm-" Hermione looked at Draco who nodded and whispered, "I'll call you later." Hermione smile upon hearing those words. He may be having a chance in living in a muggle way. The three men infront of them watched and grinned widely, yet again. 

"Okay- let's go. I'm tired." Hermione said as she took her purse, waving Draco and the two boys a goodbye, she followed Alex outside heading towards home- well, the thought of going 'home' made her shiver. She was nervous meeting the rest of 'Emma's muggle family.' 

Draco, who was looking at the two boys infront of him after Hermione went out- arched a brow and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?" 

Dan shaked his head, "Good thing you're not addressing me 'Potter' again." He chuckled, "You still like her mate, don't you?" 

Tom looked at him with confusion. 'What does he mean by still?' He thought to himself. 

"Okay okay we'll handle that issue tomorrow." Rupert chuckled, "Now let's go home, I'm tired." He continued. 

Draco stood still, froze at his spot. "What's wrong, mate?" Dan asked, worried. "You feeling alright?" 

Draco nodded, but was debating to himself for asking them how to get to his house. He can't just ask where his house was, it'll sound mental. "Er- can you guys drive me home? I'm- uh-" 

Rupert smiled, "Say no more mate, I can drive you home. I know you still don't feel well." 

Draco released a breath, he didn't know he was holding. "Okay, uhh thanks." The three walked outside. 

"I'll see you in the premiere night mate, now go get some rest. Maybe we'll stop by here tomorrow." Rupert said as he drove away. Draco walked towards the door and er- knocked. 

He still couldn't believe what he was doing. Suddenly a woman maybe from around 50's smiled at him, "Welcome back Tom dear, how was your day at the conference?" She asked him. 

Draco stared at her for a moment then answered, "It was, alright." He said. The woman nodded and gestured him to come inside. The house was huge, it was unlike his Manor back home of course but the house was different, it had cream colored walls and white tiles instead of black ones, the room was full of lights from bulbs instead of enchanted ones. It was different, it was cozy. 

"Uhm- can I ask you something- Uhm-" Draco ran out of words to say. He doesn't know how to. He can't just ask the name of the woman's name, can't he? It'll sound completely strange. 

"- Oh don't tell me you forgot your Nana Alice's name?" The woman laughed, joking. But Draco didn't took it as a joke. "Oh I was joking Tom. So what is it you want to ask me?" 

Draco rubbed the back of his neck? "Er- I was going to ask you where my parents and my- my uh- brothers are?" He sound quite unsure of what he just said that made the woman look at him confusingly, "Your Mum and Dad are in your old house ofcourse, your brothers too. Why are you asking me that-" 

"- No, I- I was just making sure." 

"Okay you need some rest now dear. Now, up you go. Goodnight." Then the woman left. Leaving a confused Draco walking upstairs. The house wasn't that big so he luckily manages to find his bedroom. He went towards the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed his clothes. 

Examining the rest of the room, he caught sight of a picture near his fireplace. He was like 11 years old in that picture, he was with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, they were wearing their Hogwarts robes. Draco can't help but furrow his brows with that, he took the picture frame and saw something written at the back. _'First day of the shooting. -Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.'_

"Sorcerer's-what?" Draco placed the frame back where it belong and again, caught sight something interesting by the book shelf. Seven- seven books were piled up and he took one, entitled; Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. 

"POTTER OWNS A BOOK-?!" 

Draco scanned the first few chapter in the book. Then he saw his name, eyes widened, he read it. 

_'Is it true?' He said. 'They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?'_

_'Yes' said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickest and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodygaurds._

_"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing Harry was looking, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy'_

Draco dropped the book, he looked completely bewildered. "What the bloody hell was that?" He muttered to himself. "I did not even met Potter in that way, we met back in the castle after we got sorted and became friends along with Weasley and the other lions. This is- is just mental! and I'm mental! I'm talking to myself!" 

Draco paced and stopped as he heard his phone rang. He quickly got it and answered, without even looking at the caller ID. "Granger?! Is this you?! Thank Merlin! I just red something horrible! It was-" 

"-Tom! What are you blubbering about!?" A woman's voice laugh at the other line. Draco's eyes grew wider and checked the phone seeing, _"Mum"_ in the screen. Draco gulped. 

"It was nothing uh- mother." He said nervously. "Mother? When was the time you addressed me using that word?" 

"-I mean, Mum." He answered quickly, "Oh Tom you're still not feeling well don't you? Well, I just heard what happened to you and Emma earlier. Is she okay?" She sound worried. 

"Yes, she's fine now. I need some sleep- Mum, can you call again tomorrow?" 

"Ofcourse Tom, I was checking up on you ofcourse. We'll see you in the premiere night. We miss you- I miss you. I'm so proud of you." She said softly. Draco can't help but feel in pain in his chest as he heard _'Tom's mother'_ saying those words. Now he misses his Mother, Narcissa. His real mother, Draco's mother. 

"Thank you. Take care- Mum. I'll see you soon." 

"I love you Tommy. Goodnight." and with that she ended the call. Draco sighed, he rembered his Mother calling him 'Dragon' instead of Draco, sometimes. Oh how he wish he can talk to his mother and tell her all about this mess. He badly wanna go back home. 

Then again, his phone rang seeing _"Em"_ in the caller ID. His face lits up and answered it, "GRANGER! OH THANK MERLIN IT'S NOW YOU." he exclaimed. 

Hermione on the other line, giggled but stopped recalling what he just said, "What do you mean- now? Who called you earlier?" 

"Tom's mother, I suppose." He answered, "and how did it go?" She asked, worriedly. "Don't worry, It was alright but sweet Salazar their's a woman in this house, you know you muggle calls as slaves?" 

"-maids Draco. They're called maids, not slaves." Hermione laughed, "Oh, okay. It was weird though, I was used to houseleves not some old lady." He mumbled. 

"Don't worry, this'll be over soon." 

"So, how about you?" Draco asked, concerned. "I'm alright Malfoy, really. I can manage, but I don't think I can play this for too long. Look, I saw some books in Emma's room here, and some photographs of us too along with Harry and the others as well. It's so weird, really weird." 

Draco snorted, "I know." 

Hermione sighed, "How about I come by there tomorrow morning, It's probably for the best since no one is staying there except for you and your maid, right? We'll talk about this tomorrow, but righy we both need some sleep. This was a long and stressful night." 

"I know." Draco sighed, "Goodnight Hermione." Hermione smiled upon hearing her name, they rarely call each other in their first names, they are more like last name basis even though they're good friends. "Goodnight, Draco." 

Malfoy smiled as he ended the call and placed the odd looking box what they called phone, above the table. He jumped up into the bed and turned off the lights using the switch. 

"I can't get used to this." He muttered as he faced the ceiling. He misses his home. He missed his bed in the Slytherin common room, he missed his icy cold dormitory. He missed the emerald green sheets and curtains. He misses _their world._

Hermione on the other hand, thought of just the same as Draco did. She misses Harry and Ron even though Rupert and Dan looked exactly like them, It wasn't the same. She misses her Gryffindor friends, the warming atmosphere of their common room, her scarlet red sheets on her bed. She misses _their world,_ also. 

"This will be over soon." She muttered to herself, before she closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- Muggle's meets Wizard's

"Ronald, shush! Keep quiet! You're going to wake them both up."

"Duh, Ginny. I am suppose to be waking them both up. Breakfast is almost ready, they still need to get ready for classes also."

"Weasley! Shush! They're waking up."

"Why shush? Zabini, they're waking up, why would I keep quiet?"

"Oh for the love of Godric, Ronald, shut up."

Emma and Tom both found themselves sleeping in some old looking room, they opened their eyes revealing two Gingers looking at them, a raven haired boy wearing round glasses, a short raven haired girl and a tanned skinned tall boy.

"Good, both of you are up!" Madam Pomfrey appeared out of no where. "You both fell asleep at the library and Madam Pince brought you two up here, she says you two were studying but then she found you both at the restricted area- she didn't bother telling the Headmaster about it, avoiding you both trouble, she knows that it was something important, knowning Miss Granger here." She said as she smiled at the brunette. "Now off you go you two, you must get to prepare, or you'll miss out breakfast."

Then she left. Tom and Emma looked completely bewildered. "Was that Madam Pomfrey from the book? Don't tell me she is her. Please don't." Tom muttered, looking shocked. Emma sighed and faces him, also shocked, "She is."

"Oh god." Tom muttered. Pansy cleared her throat making both of them to look at her, "Now Draco, let's go. I don't wanna miss breakfast because of you." She said as she left, Blaise Zabini following behind her. Both two Slytherin stopped by the door waiting for Malfoy to follow.

Tom looked so confused and glanced at Emma. "Em? Don't tell me that was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Don't tell me we are in the hospital wing, and please don't say this is Ron and Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter staring in front of us."

Again, Emma sighed and said, "I think they are." Tom's eyes widened and realized Emma was wearing her Gryffindor robes, her hair was bushy and not well tamed, she was Hermione, just like their movie. "Okay, please can someone pinch me- Ow!"

Tom glared at the ginger haired girl beside him, "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Ginny shrugged, "Well you did asked for it, Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Tom muttered as he quickly looked down and saw him wearing his Slytherin robes, his hands was paler than usual and wait- "Can someone conjure a mirror." He tried to say he was really Malfoy. After all, this was a dream- right?

Harry quickly conjured a mirror making Emma and Tom looking dumbstruck, Tom faced himself. His hair- was silver blonde, is eyes was stormy grey. Just like the movies and the books. He was Draco Malfoy. "Oh no."

Emma stood up and glanced at the mirror also, her hair was bushy, and she looked like Hermione she played in the movie.

"Okay, seriously you two- I can't see why you both are staring at the mirror looking like you both seen yourselves for the very first time." Ron chuckled. Both Tom and Emma's eyes widened.

"Er- can you excuse us both for a moment?" Hermione- oh scratch that- Emma asked them. The three Gryffindors nodded and walked towards Zabini and Parkinson.

"Why aren't they fighting or calling each other's names?" Tom asked as he eyed towards the five students near the doors who were chatting casually.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know."

"Okay wait- why are we here? The last time I checked the series just ended and I'm certain we aren't in the set." Tom said, he started to panic.

"I really don't know." Emma said, "I think this is just a dream, we'll wake up from this madness soon. For the meantime, let's just stay in this world and do some spells and stuff. Let's make the rest of this dream worth while." Emma beemed as she stood up, but Tom still looked worried, "Look Em, I still don't think this is a dream."

"Well, we can worry about that when we're sure, but right now, I'm hungry. So let's go and follow them."

Tom nodded and followed Emma who was clearly Hermione now, literally. "Good, now let's go." Pansy called in as she dragged Draco away, "We'll meet you four lions at potions after breakfast!" She cried as they walked away.

Harry, Ron and Ginny chuckled, "Now, let's go 'mione?" Harry said as he tugged Ginny and placed his arms around her. "Okay, I still need to shower though." Emma replied, playing along as Hermione. Well, she is actually Hermione, so she can play this just fine.

"I'll catch up with you guys later! Lavender's waiting for me!" Ron cried as he ran away, the three friends laughed and waved him goodbye. Hermione caught sight of Ginny and Harry's hand interlaced one another.

She can't imagine that'll be Bonnie and Dan, it's just so weird to think of. But then again, this is a dream. Right? Considering the fact that Slytherin and Gryffindors are friends now, and it wasn't even in the books. What could possibly go wrong.

"I need to ask you both, something." Tom, who was literally Draco now, asked the two Slytherin. The three of them were walking towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Tom was holding up 'Malfoy's wand' and really can't help but feel excited doing real spells instead of fake ones like special effects and all- even though this was a dream, it just felt so real.

"What is it, mate?" asked Zabini.

"Why are we friends with Gryffindors again?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. As far as he can remember, when they were filming; Harry Potter- Slytherins were evil to the Gryffindors, but now? He's not quite sure anymore. Then he here he is acting Draco Malfoy, again but this time 'Crabbe and Goyle' aren't his companions, but Parkinson and Zabini instead.

"Are you really asking us that, Malfoy?" Pansy asked, looking confused at her friend. "Duh, just- just answer me, Parkinson." He snapped.

He is really good at playing Draco Malfoy, so this wouldn't be so hard. Well, he is Tom Felton after all.

Pansy rolled her eyes and faced him, "How could us not be friends with them? Considering there's no blood prejudice and all- you were friends with them first you know, after you and Harry were introduced by James Potter and Lucius when you were still young, considering the fact that Potter's father works in the ministry along with your Mother's cousin, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, and your father- wait why am I saying these things, you already know this." Pansy shot him a look.

Tom looked shocked, "Weird, these are not in the books, at all." He muttered under his breath, "What did you say, mate?" Zabini asked, "Oh nothing, Er- how about Granger? Why am I friends with Granger?" He asked, again.

"Duh you and Granger were friends since you were ten. She was lonely at the Hogwarts Express, our first train ride going to Hogwarts and you let her sit with us in the compartment along with Potter and Weasley- both of you and Granger were practically close, you know- Seriously, you're acting weird, asking us stuffs like this." Pansy muttered, "and I'm mental! I'm answering you these stupid questions. Ugh- I don't know about you two but I'm heading to the Great Hall, I'll meet you two there, I'm starving!"

Pansy left leaving Zabini and Malfoy. "Okay that was weird." Tom muttered, "That was literally not found in the books nor in the movies."

Zabini raised a brow at him, "What?" He asked, "Er- nothing." Tom quickly said. Weird.

This was the total opposite of what happened on the books. "Er- what was the password, again?" Tom asked sheepishly at Zabini when they reached the Dungeon's gate. Zabini furrowed his brows and muttered, "Salazar." as the gate opened.

"Seriously Draco, what's wrong with you?" Zabini asked as both of them entered the Slytherin common room. Tom's eyes widened, the place was the same as the scene when they were filming; The Chamber of Secrets.

Green and Silver banners with Serpents, everywhere. Sofa's with emerald cushions and a roaring fire in the corner, above was the Slytherin emblem and a portrait of Merlin himself, and Salazar Slytherin. The Slytherin commom was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and some Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Malfoy? Hey!" Zabini snapped him out of his thoughts, "You're acting really- odd. You look like you just saw the common room for the very first time.

Tom just stared at him as Zabini rolled his eyes saying, "Oh come now Draco, we'll be late for breakfast." and with that, the Italian wizard dragged him towards the boys dormetories.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hermione?" Harry asked her. Emma just froze at her spot, as her eyes roam around the place.

The Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs. Emma took glanced at Harry an Ginny once again, He noticed one the features of Harry were gone; he has no scar.

"Er- say, Uh- Harry?" Emma asked, "What is it, 'mione?"

"Uh- Where are your parents right now?" She asked carefully. Harry arched a brow at her but answered her anyways, "They're back hom ofcourse. Mum may be with Molly," he glanced at Ginny and smiled at her then back at Hermione, "Dad is in the ministry; working with Uncle Sirius, Arthur and Lucius."

Emma's eyes widened, "Er- what was your father's work- again?" She tried to sound not too suspicious, "He's a Auror of course, eh why are you asking me those 'mione?" He asked, bewildered.

Emma just shaked her head, "Nothing." She said and walked towards the girls dormitories, she assumes her bead was practically in the same place back when they were filming. As she took a quick shower and stepped out to get changed, she thought for a moment.

It was weird, James and Lily Potter are alive, Lucius Malfoy is an Auror and friends with Arthur Weasley? Harry didn't have a scar, er- what happened to Voldemort?

"Oh this is so messed up." She muttered as she quickly changed into her robes and went down, caught sight of Harry and Ginny who were waving and smiling at her, "Now let's go? I'm starving." Emma said to the two- sounding calm, both Gryffindors nodded as the trio went out and walked towards the Great Hall.


	4. NOTE FROM YOUR SLYTHERIN AUTHOR

_Hey loves!_

_Okay, thank you for reading the first three chappiesss, really I thought it was just too messed up haha but I actually enjoyed reading it, you know I can imagine Tom and Emma, along with Draco and Hermione being in that particular situation, it's just laughable and entertaining._

_Anyways, I hope you read this book and follow it until the very end. This is my first Dramione with a Feltson pair kind of Fan Fiction, and I do hope you'll love this. Read and Enjoy! x_

_PS: I really ship Feltson until now. Years had passed by I still can't get over them. Emma and Tom are just so perf, the two of them are my 'favorite what ifs' and I just do hope someday, they'll end up with each other. I just really_ _ **hope.**_

_PPS: I also ship DRAMIONE. Like omg they're just so hot and very cute._

_PPPS: This story contains a lot of twists especially in the scenes that'll take in Hogwarts._

_Disclaimer: The 'Harry Potter' is not owned by me, but from our queen, J.K. Rowling._

_Keep on reading loves! Vote, comment and don't forget to follow me ;)_

_-Phoebe x_


	5. Chapter 5- Confused af

"Tom! Tom dear, your _'Char'_ is here! Get up! She's down stairs!" A voice yelled, and after multiple banging from the door- it dissapeared.

 _'Char? Who the hell is Char?'_ He thought. Draco groaned ang got up. His lazy eyes still scanning around the unfamiliar room. He stood still and widened his blue orbs realizing where he was. "Damn, and I thought it was all a bloody nightmare." He groaned.

As soon as he got up from 'his' bed, the bedroom door abruptly swung open, revealing a short haired brunette girl, wearing tight white pants and sleeveless black plain shirt. "Granger?" He ask in his husky sleepy voice.

Emma - well, rather _Hermione_ blushed at her sight. _Draco_ , well Tom - was shirtless, he was wearing nothing but his pajamas, his golden brown hair was all messed up and his eyes still looked drowsy, and his voice er . . . he was - _sexy_.

"Uh - your Nana Alice was lovely, she offered me tea when you were still sleeping." Hermione said as she smiled, "Well, may I get in?" She asked.

"Sure Granger it's not like this is my room anyways." He shrugged as he ruffled his hair. Hermione went inside the bedroom, her eyes were scanning the every detail of the place. "Nice room." She commented.

"Uh thanks? Uh - since when did you got here anyways?" Draco asked as he went inside the bathroom and brushed his teeth. In this times, he wished he has his wand with him, he just wished he would just flicked his wand right here. "Well, an hour ago. I figured coming here early so I can . . . you know . . . avoid unfamiliar people." She said.

"Oh" said Draco as he came out of the bathroom, "Well Malfoy, I was thinking that . . ." Hermione stopped as she caught sight of shirtless Draco coming out of the bathroom, "Like what you see, Granger?" He smirked.

Hermione felt his cheeks went hot and looked the other way, "Oh put a shirt on will you? It's very rude and really quite distracting."

Malfoy just let out a chuckle as he picked up a white shirt inside his closet and wore it. "Whatever beaver. You can look now." He said, still chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes as she faced him, "Look . . . last night, I saw some really odd books about . . . er us. . . _our kind_ , and you know it was . . . "

". . . quite horrific and very wrong to read?" Malfoy continued for her. Hermione nodded, "Yes. The details are really inaccurate, it was really . . . _odd_."

"I didn't even finished reading it though, I was caught up in the part when Hagrid was telling Harry about . . . his _scar?_ I didn't even know Harry has a scar." She continued. "Well, it's because he hasn't. I've known Potter since we were still on diapers, he doesn't have one." Draco said as he went near her. "Come on, let's check it out again."

The pair walked towards Tom's collection of 'Harry Potter books' in his bookshelf and took the first one, _Harry Potter and the Philospher's stone._

"You know, this is really weird." Malfoy commented as both of them walked towards a sofa near the coffee table and sat down. Scanning every pages of the book, "I know. . . can you believe this? Lily and James were. . . _dead?_ " Hermione said, obviously from the tone of her voice - _she couldn't believe what she was reading._

"Oh if Potter reads this he will freak." said Draco. "Oh he will." muttered Hermione. " - and can you believe this?! Oh Slytherins aren't evil." Malfoy stated, "- wait _who_ the bloody hell is . . . _Voldemort?"_

Hermione just shrugged, clearly knew nothing to say, "- look, the author! It's er . . . J.K. Rowling? Who is she?" Hermione furrowed her brows as she scanned towards the very end of the book and read the Author's side.

 _J.K. Rowling began writing stories when she was six years old. She started working on the Harry Potter sequence in 1990, when she says, "The idea . . . Simply fell into my head." The first book; Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, was published in United Kingdom in 1997 and the United States in 1998. Since then, books in Harry Potter series have been honored with many prizes . . . ._

"Okay, this is bloody creeping me out right now, Granger." Draco said, panic flowing within his voice. "The idea simply fell into her head? - It can't be! That's absurd!" Hermione stated, still couldn't believe what she just saw. "This - this author! We. . . we need to speak to her!" Draco said as he got up, clearly bewildered by the fact that they were _made up from a fantasy book._

"This is outrage!" He cried, hands in the air. Malfoy was really upset. Hermione managed to keep her composure even though deep inside she wanted to scream. She was so confused. She was speechless - she has no clue what to say nor what to do - and for Granger here, that was saying something!

"Wait she started in 1990 and published in 1997? but the last time I check, it's still 1998, and didn't they say yesterday that the _series_ just ended?" said Hermione as she widened her eyes, trying to puzzle out every detail. She rush towards the calendar near a desk and checked the date. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" she cried, hands covered her mouth as she spoke. "What? What is it, Granger?" Malfoy asked, confused - as he hurriedly walked beside her.

"Look! Look!" She pointed out. Malfoy gazed towards the direction she was pointing and gasped, "June, 2011?! What-?!"

"We . . . it's . . . This is - absurd!" Hermione spoke. "Why are we in 2011? We time travelled? Wait - What?!" Malfoy looked puzzled.

"Okay . . . I want some answers here, I mean . . . _now!_ " Draco exclaimed.

"I . . . don't know what to say." Hermione stuttered. "This is so messed up!" she exclaimed. Before Malfoy could speak, they heard a knock from the door and laterward, it swung open, revealing a smiling plump woman. "Tom, dear . . . you have some guests downstairs." She said.

Suddenly Malfoy went pale. "Who could it be . . . err Nana?" He asked, nervously. "It's just Dan and Rupert . . . I also told them dear Emma's here, they wanted to talk to you." She said, smiling. "Okay, tell them I'll be down for a minute."

The woman nodded as she closed the door again. "Go get ready Malfoy . . . I . . . I better go down with them, so it'll sound not too . . . you know . . . suspicious." Hermione said, ". . . or awkward." She added as she walked towards the door.

"You sure you can manage?" Draco asked, concerned. "Yea' I'll come up with something, don't worry."she said

"Okay, I won't take too long." He said  
Hermione nodded and went out, she took a deep breath and went down stairs meeting Harry and Ron - I mean, Dan and Rupert.

"Okay 'mione, you got this." She muttered under her breath.

"What were you doing in his room, again?" Dan asked Emma- Hermione, _again_ , as he wiggled his brows and grinning wideley, along with Rupert beside him.

Hermione looked confused for a moment but she hid it as she smiled awkwardly, "Er you know, we just . . . _talked_." She answered.

The brunette couldn't help but stare at the two boys infront of her. It was clearly a different version of her bestfriends. Harry, in this world - doesn't wore any glasses and Ron here - looked more mature, not to mention their names aren't Harry and Ron but Daniel and Rupert. It was so confusing.

"-talking? _Just_ talking?" Rupert teased, Hermione rolled her eyes with that, obviously knew what he meant, "Yes Ronald . . . I mean, uh . . . Rupert." She said, mentally slapping herself for slipping that word. She should be more carefull next time.

"Okay, you and your _char,_ were just talking." Dan stated as he let out a chuckle, " _Char?_ " Hermione asked, confused. "Yea' Char, the word you both used to call to each other before? Don't tell me you forgot?" Rupert asked, "Uh . . . ofcourse not, how could I forget?" She asked, as she laughed awkwardly.

Rupert and Dan exchanged glances and faced her again, "Look Em . . . we're glad you two are both . . . you know, okay now." said Dan in a concern voice. Rupert smiled beside him, "Yea' atleast the awkard tension between you two are gone now right? and both of you two are now hanging out and talking again, it's just relieving for us, we're happy for you." He continued.

Hermione gave the a bewildered look, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, really confused. She meant it, she doesn't have a slightest clue what they were saying, Rupert chuckled, "It's okay Em, we won't pressure you into telling us what happened between the both of you, but don't expect that you'll get away with it. We have to know." He said as both of the boys laughed.

 _'Okay, I need to get out of this body, now.'_ She thought to herself. This is so bloody hard, really really hard.


	6. Chapter 5- A trouble with Alan Rickman

"So Hermione, I assumed you're ready for our test in Transfiguration later, right?" Harry asked nervously. 

"Duh Harry, ofcourse she's ready. What kind of question is that." Ron mumbled. Harry just ignored him and faced the brunette again. 

"-Well I was kinda hoping you know, help me out here . . . I kinda forget the last note Professor McGonaggal told us yesterday." He said as he scratched his head. 

Ginny on the other hand glared at his boyfriend before Emma could even retort, "What? I thought you already studied last night?" 

Harry scratched his head with that, "Er- about that . . ." 

"- Harry didn't actually studied, he slept the whole study period at the common room last night." Lavender piped in, Harry groaned with that as he glared at his bestfriend's girlfriend, 

"Gee thanks alot Brown." He scowled, "No problem Potter." She smiled innocently, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Oooh someone's in trouble." She added, as Ginny glared at Harry again, Ron laughed with that. 

"Well - Hermione, you seem quiet. What's wrong?" Lavender began to ask as she noticed the brunette across of her was really quiet. 

The brunette just stood silent, eyes widened as she sinked in what Dan - I mean, what Harry Potter just said, _'There's a bloody quiz?!'_ She cried to herself. 

_'Oh my god, I can't fail this test. Hermione didn't fail a single test! If I fail this, they would think something's wrong and I can't just say that I was just some actress playing her role and the character of their bestfriend. It'll sound mental as it already is!'_ She thought again to herself, this time she started to panic. 

"What the bloody hell will I do, now?" She muttered to herself. She groaned in frustration not realizing the other Gryffindors staring at her, confused. "What's the matter with you, 'mione?" Ginny asked her, really concerned. 

Emma watched them, and stood silent. She doesn't know what to say, "I - I'm alright. Just a little flustered right now." She mumbled. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny furrowed their brows with that, "Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked. "I . . . uh - what's the test all about, again?" Emma asked sheepishly and her friends just stared at her, shocked. As if they can't believe what she just said. 

"Do my ears decieve me? or I'm just hearing things." Ron said, "Gee Ronald, I don't know, you tell me . . . " Emma scowled, she was annoyed - not by them, but about this bloody mess. 

For the fact that for once she doesn't know what to do. Usually she handles situations pretty good, but now - she's not so sure anymore.

"Oh Bloody freaking hell . . ." Emma kept muterring as she went out of their common room and walked towards back to the Great Hall to meet her fellow Gryffindor. After the fuss' earlier, she decided to go back to her room and get some few books for a bit of 'review' before the test. 

Good thing they have Potions first before Transfiguration, but it doesn't change the fact that she wants to go back _home_ and leave this madness. 

She took, _The Beginner's Guide for Transfiguration Grade 1 -_ for some bit of _easy_ notes, and the _Advance Transfiguration Grade 7._

Geezz it was there 7th year already, great! "I better find out how to end this before they graduate." She muttered to herself. 

"Reading . . . _again?_ " A voice came out of nowhere, "- don't sound to shock, Freddie. Our little brain box always read." Another voice followed. 

The brunette stopped at her tracks and gazed behind the two boys following her. Emma's eyes went wide as she saw two redhead twins smiling at her. James and Oliver Phelps. 

Ahh her two favorite twins in the world. 

Emma was quite fond of those two boys, everytime they have a break on their set, She, Dan, Rupert, Tom and the Phelps twins would hang around, talking rubbish and just laugh. Oh how she misses her friends. 

but instead of voicing her thoughts, she shook her head and realized it was Fred and George Weasley, _literally_ , standing infront of her. 

Instead of running towards them and giving them a big hug - like when she saw Dan, Bonnie and Rupert who were clearly _literally_ Harry, Ginny and Ron- 

She just arched a brow at them - much like Hermione would do. "Well, you have a problem with that?" She asked, smiling. 

Fred shaked his head and chuckled, "Neh we're just concern that's all-" 

"- we're afraid that, that brain of yours will explode." George continued. Both of them laughed with their thoughts as Emma forced herself not to giggle on her own. 

Then she realized, if Hermione and the others are already in their last year in Hogwarts, why are these two here? "Er- what are you two doing here, may I ask?" She asked as she continued to walk towards the Great Hall, making the two boys follow her, both were walking either sides of her. 

"Just came from Hogsmeade and we decided to visit the castle for a bit, figured looking for a place to set another branch of our business-" George said, "- you know, expand it a bit. We already told you last week, haven't you forgotten?" Fred asked, rather confused. 

Emma mentally slapped herself. Oh ofcourse she doesn't know. "Oh . . . I forgot, Er . . . I was quite busy . . . must've slip through my mind." She said sheepishly. The twins just shrugged, 

"Well, anyways we must get back-" Fred said, "- as tempting as it is going back here and doing pranks to students again-" George continued. 

"- but we should head back home.-" said Fred. 

"- or Mum will kill us." They said in unison, making Emma smile with amusent, "-but we're hoping to see you in the break though -" George piped. "- not planning to stay here, aren't you?" asked Fred. 

Emma carelessly just shook her head, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied. The twins smiled with that, "Good." 

After saying their goodbyes, the brunette found herself trapped in her tracks. Her feet wouldn't budge, it's like it was stuck in the floor. 

She groaned with that, she still have some studying to do! - and worse, she'll be late for class, she wouldn't dare to see _Alan Rickman,_ aka Professor Snape being mad at her. That is not a good sight to watch much less to experince, at all. 

Then a few second later she heard a giggling voice around her, "Granger wanger stuck on the floor forever." Emma furrowed her brows with that, _'Who could this be?'_ She asked to herself. 

Just then, she spotted two Gryffindors rushing towards her, she immedietly realized it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Sighing in relief, she cried, "Get me out of here!" 

"Er - she encountered Peeves' pranks a hundreds of times, why would she need our help this time?" Ron quietly asked Harry as they ran towards her, the raven haired boy shrugged, 

"I don't know Ron, but Hermione's being off of herself lately." He said. 

Both boys stopped at their tracks as they saw a small man flying towards them, it was Peeves the Poltergeist, laughing. 

"Hey am I seeing okay, is the Beaver Granger feeling week today?" He piped in. Harry and Ron glared at the Poltergeist, 

"Oh shove off Peeves or else I'll call the bloody baron, you fancy that, huh?" growled Ron. 

Peeves just laughed at Ron, "Oh don't try to be funny Weasley." Harry glared at him even more before he shot a nonverbal spell at Hermione - err Emma's shoes, and her feet was free, 

"Oh haven't you forgot the time Malfoy almost really call him? Well, it is their house ghost, he would listen to him. You want me to call Malfoy? After all, this is Hermione you're messing with." 

Harry felt satisfied as the trio saw Peeves' eyes widened and zoomed away, "It gets him everytime" Harry muttered as he chuckled, 

"I'm gonna thank Malfoy for that." Ron said, chuckling also. 

Emma was still in the state of shock. She kept silet after she said her thank you's to the two boys as the three of them walked back to the Great Hall. 

She still couldn't believe she just bumped into Peeves the Poltergeist. 

Peeves wasn't really part of the movie, but she did read about him in the books, the way he makes fun and plays around with students at the corridors or at the hall, and the way he only stops when he gets threatened about the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost. 

Really, this dream felt so real. It's really really weird and unnerving. _'Oh god I wanna wake up, now.'_ She thought to herself. 

"Remind me again if it's okay to laugh at Alan? This is a dream after all." Tom whispered to Emma as he made his way to his seat, which was beside the brunette. 

"Tom, shush." Emma said as she gazed upon Professor Snape who was eyeing on the two. 

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, what are you two whispering about over there?" He drawled. 

Tom let out a gulp as he made his eyes towards Emma who just shook her head and muttered, "Nothing Sir." 

_'Geez Alan really scares me sometimes when he's being Snape.'_ He thought to himself. 

He admits he really would much preffer Alan Rickman rather than Severus Snape. Tom just locked his eyes towards their Professor, listening to his lessons even though he didn't get anything he was saying. 

While Emma on the other hand, was reading her Transfiguration books. 

but just then, Snape caught sight of the brunette focusing into other bussiness instead of listening to his discussion, Snape went towards her, Emma was oblivious by the fact that their Potion Master was walking towards her - 

Snape snatched the book away from her, a scowl painted on his face, "Miss Granger, I do hope you are aware that we are in a Potions class not Transfiguration, 20 points will be taken away from Gryffindor for not paying attention" he spat as he threw the book again on her desk, causing a big thump. 

Tom's eyes went wide, along with the other students. Emma just stared nervously at her Professor as she nodded, Harry and Ron were completely bewildered- 

One reason is that, _'Hermione'_ wasn't paying attention in class, and that was saying something! 

House points were taken because of _her,_ and that was a first. 

"but Sir, she was just reading, we have a test later, there's a problem with that?" 

Emma's eyes grew larger than ever, she stared at the blonde next to her, really bewildered. "Tom shush!" She hissed, but Tom just ignored her, 

"This is just a dream, what's going to happen?" He whispered back. But hell no, he was so wrong. 

"So Mr. Malfoy, are you implying that this class is less important than Transfiguration?" Snape drawled. 

Tom's eyes narrowed as he replied casually, "Yes, this class is _boring_." 

Gasps were heard from all over the corners of the room, Snape's eyes went wide, completely bewildered from the fact that his favorite student, and a Potion Genius Student, just said his class was boring, and Draco Malfoy's a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! 

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were staring at Draco Malfoy with disbelief, he did not just said that! 

"Mister Malfoy, and Miss Granger . . . you two, out of my class-" Emma and Tom went pale as their eyes' went wide, yet again. "- _now._ "


	7. Chapter 6- Wingardium Leviosa

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f59f9dec368c7dfb45adfc77d858da50""Huh?" Hermione just stared, at the two boys infront of her, "Who is Jade?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2cb4afdb20da09884bd8fade4c7e66ba"Rupert and Dan stared at her, eyes with disbelief, "You're joking, right?" Dan asked. Hermione just shook her head. They were in the middle of a story whereas both boys were telling her how she andem style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'Tom'/em ended up being awkward and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f59778ccec16233be1b7f3526424e7f2"They told her it was when 'Jade' and 'Tom' started dating, Hermione stopped their storytelling whe she just asked who the unfamiliar girl was. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f541ddeb5476fd3b7814c87961a9d828""Jade, one of our Stunt directors. . ." said Rupert. Hermione just kept quiet, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56df45d925006b48ebb3459212785e2d"" - you know, the extra actress who played Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wife/em."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8ea71d4a2bec015ea0751b52d294c504""Seriously Em, are you still alright? You look a little flustered there." Dan said, concerned. Hermione just nodded, not paying attention to the two, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9f6b58b7bdb6d8c4777da258e188bb45"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Astoria? Daphne's sister? Greengrass? Draco's wife?!' /emShe thought to herself. As far as she knows Draco doesn't dated anyone back in Hogwarts, yeah sure he was a cassanova but he really didn't dated anyone, and here she is being told that her Slytherin bestfriend's future wife will be Astoria?! br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d944ae1ea3d5b77f396ea51eb5611ded"Her thoughts faded as the three of them saw a brunette boy walking towards them, he was wearing a plain black shirt and muggle jeans (ofcourse), he sat down next to Hermione. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7927dcef4711bb6a2b5a196049a57911""Granger, you alright?" He whispered at her, the brunette just nodded, she doesn't feel like talking anymore. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0db6a18dc3d23d39c7e83a4f69eb5ae2""So - mate, you feeling better?" Rupert asked Draco. Malfoy nodded and attempted to make a smile to the two boys who looked like his classmates, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "I'm good now, so what brings you two here?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e064dcfdaa4296aac2b968fba6e3c14"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b90792439e2e6114467e23772b9e54b""I need to- what?!" Draco exclaimed. "Yeah, you need to . . . . Er - all of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"us/em needs to, it's for the fans you see." said Dan as he sipped his morning coffee. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dac9bc858ecbb8184cfe2a197c97cd12"After their chats earlier at Felton's house, the four of them decided to go out for a bit, now this time they were at Dan's flat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a77b37a643468820b6798bfa8df081bf""- seriously Tom, you're acting like this is your first time." Rupert chuckled, "We did this stuff since we were like 10." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87dee4b9ddb7712a95f52f2c562c51a6"Draco just sat silent, he stared at Granger once again before he could even retort at what Rupert had said, he just watched Hermione at the living room, as she flicked the pages of the photo album which contained em style="box-sizing: border-box;"their /empictures, during their em style="box-sizing: border-box;"filming of the movie, /emat the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"set, /emsince they were 10 years old. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c27db01396e36dfacc976d1d075be0b""How will I do that - again?" Malfoy asked at the two style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="68255a07798acc0a7e35129892913471""You know . . . the usual. Thank them for starters for supporting us until the very end . . . for supporting em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Draco Malfoy /emuntil the end." replied Dan casually. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f65a3a87caa04442b1c2e15ee9ca18c"Malfoy stared at them, eyes widened and gulped hard as he heard his name, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh Merlin please help me.' /emHe muttered to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ab41f81d1de70501809bbc40d5bd212"On the other side of the room, the brunette looked cautiously at the picture infront of her, it was her, Harry, Ron and Draco. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="344eb2b3689e29dc3f0816d6a3de045d"The picture was taken when they were still young, if she wasn't mistaken, it was during their first year at Hogwarts, but the photo didn't took anywhere from Hogwarts, instead they were like in a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"studio, /empeople behind them were bringing big cameras and other stuffs and seemed to be busy, while the four of them just smiled at the camera wearing their Hogwarts style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e8ddeb295e1157a56196ccf3f0ada02""Weird." She muttered to herself as she flicked another page of the photo album, this time she caught herself staring at a picture which contained, her, Harry and Ron. They em style="box-sizing: border-box;"literally /emlooked like their two bestfriends back at Hogwarts, Hermione was in the middle of the two, she was wearing her Gryffindor robes and her neck was wrapped up by her red and golden scarf, while she was holding a book. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b19ecddd76d1268f2ee236eb56d939c"Harry was at her left, smiling at the camera as he placed his arm around the brunette, he was wearing his glasses and the brunette noticed one tiny detail on his face- he has a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"scar /emon his forehead. The Redhead on her right was also smiling at the camera, and like Harry, Ron lazily placed his arms around style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="07d9ddf551845690e6891ee25307464c"There was a note just found at the bottom part of the photo, it was marked as; em style="box-sizing: border-box;"First day on the set- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a653a4f24b5763d3603c00b06bf3be4b""Order of the Phoenix?" She muttered. Now in complete fluster, she closed the album and placed it back at the shelf where it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6da6d6dddfce47889f843a34f45de208""Hey Emma!" Dan called in as soon as the three boys stepped inside the living room, Rupert and Dan were up front as Draco was behind them looking cautiously at the place. He was still astonished by the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"muggle technology. /emEmma just smiled at the three, as they sat beside style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a32516b195938ab7ea913d3ee517bee"Rupert and Dan were at each of her sides and Draco sat down across of them. "Bonnie, Matt and Evanna will be in a few." Rupert said, 'Who?' Emma though to herself as she furrow her brows, "We sorta told them we have some em style="box-sizing: border-box;"talk, /emif you two don't mind - Err we know you both should get some rest and-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3223ad239a119609f1ef7c32b7f7203b""-no we don't mind at all." Draco cutted in. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5536fe792e4f1182b10ea2b1a0571356""Since tomorrow's the premiere night, we were kinda planning on having an after party at my place." Dan said, "Oh right, mate!" Rupert beemed, "I forgot all about that." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="77c9d79ad259c462aa9df91979be8ff4"Dan chuckled, "I suppose your PA's had told you all about it last night right?" He asked the two. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and shrugged not know what to say, "PA?" Draco asked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d4e7d53ac105a3409762754fcdde95ee"Dan shot his brows up but answered anyway, "You know, your private assistants." He rolled his eyes, "Seriously you two seemed dazed lately, what's wrong?" Rupert said, rather seriously this time. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b700cf0b5c8dab89d778c6de72831b82"Hermione got up and took the seat next to Draco thus sitting right infront of the two actor muggles. "I think we need to tell them, Draco." Hermione whispered, Malfoy nodded with that. "I think so too."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfae7251a14cfdbb4fa762d118329bf3"Hermione cleared her voice and gazed upon the two, "We're not really em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma /emand em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tom/em, as you know. We're not from here. We're really - Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." After Hermione's few words left her mouth, the two actors burst on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c65de4049e974570b8fa4c3865e04b5""Emma I didn't knew you could joke like that!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88b128d65c71b1219097f77014c64dc8""Okay em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hermione. /emStop being funny." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7276cf1c0a8d094472dfae547490f97"Rupert and Dan kept on laughing as Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and glared at the two. "Listen here!" Hermione exclaimed thus making the two stop and look at her with bewilderement. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e06b6435170bb8250ab35aeb8e5780dd""Why the bloody hell will we joke like that?! You think this situation is laughable?! Last night we were just at Hogwarts then after that we woke up and saw the two of you, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"here/em! In a place we're unfamiliar with! Do you even know how crazy this sounds right now?! Laugh all you want but we are telling saying the truth." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80e5d08216dfc3f824f6f1b2cbc025f7"Rupert and Dan chuckled and stopped, "Okay Em stop it. I mean really, if you really are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hermione/em then prove it." Rupert said as he wiped a tear from his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6007dd819166fe1ac5a31dcaf3c3954a"Hermione stood up, feeling anger bursting from her veins as she pointed her finger towards the two. Draco's eyes widened and stood up next to her, "You can't do magic, remember?" He said, the brunette looked at him and shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="149d22a9eafabcbe7d90285dc36c1d9f""I have to try." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7db4badfdc655db55d35af9eb4b96b7"Draco just sighed and nodded, Hermione smirked at Rupert and Dan making the two of them nervous. "What are you doing?" Dan asked, "You're creeping me out Em." said Rupert as he gulped. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76930eb91a4ca94191e0be512e27fb6e""You two want proof right?" Draco smirked beside Hermione, "Then here's your proof. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now/em Granger!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f22c4bea2b9cf8448f547309c51960a0"Hermione took that as a cue and with a mutter of, "Wingardium Leviosa." The two muggle actors slowly got off of their feet and levitated. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3f0759fc6a38cc34d3ff5add42c07c15"In their horror, all Rupert and Dan can do was exchange feared looks and screamed, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4ed8136a09c534ddeb5b6e57f87db86""EMMA WHAT THE-?!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cae0ed58061acbf37e2e4bd6600bc0a4""LET US DOWN! OH GOD!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2525209a89cb02d6df1d3895387ceb08"Hermione and Draco chuckled, "You know the Ministry will get you trouble because of that, right?" Malfoy asked as Hermione just style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e675bfbd69832a89de9c9f062a175386""They did say it's alright as long as it's an emergency and besides - atleast we know we still have our magic." Hermione and Draco just stared at the two floating in mid air, their cries got louder and Hermione eventually got them down, "Now, you want any more proof?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec73141d91f5d66530b4c0570dd0818f"Dan and Rupert's eyes were wider than kitchen plates. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Tom and Emma?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="101b526868a5fc550873fcfb80659faa""That's the thing. We don't know." Malfoy said, simply, "Now, we need your help to get back and to get your friends back." said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="89bee305f3df0bd6257ecf47c3e3250d""We need to talk first - I... I still don't understand." Dan muttered, "Blimey, am I dreaming or what?" Rupert followed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="043ae749a31dd05cd345074bf630f5f2"Granger sighed as Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Okay. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sit/em - We have some talking to do."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	8. Chapter 7- Phoebe Cassopeia Lestrange

"Okay now what?!" Emma exclaimed as both of them went out from their Potions class. "Damn this dream is crazy. I want to wake up - as in, _now!_ " Tom cried as he started pacing back and forth. 

"Tom listen!" said Emma as she dragged Tom towards the corner of the corridor, "I think . . . I just think . . . that, this is not a _dream._ What if this is all real? What if that . . . that stone had something to do with us getting in here?" 

Tom's eyes grew wide, "I remember that odd looking stone! Last night, at the dinner -" then realization hit him like a bus " - Oh . . . my . . . god!" and with that, Felton went paler than ever. 

"I think we need to talk to the headmaster or Harry! Or anybody . . . we need all the help we can get if we want to get away from here as soon as possible. I don't wanna be stuck in here!" cried Emma. Tom nodded in agreement, " - but I know we have a lot of explaining to do. All of what's happening in _this_ world aren't even found in the books." 

"I know." Emma muttered, "We need to find out more about these changes. I mean, we can't be looking stupid! We don't even know how to use magic!" 

Tom nodded and sighed. "We need to talk to them. How about tonight? After dinner? Or this afternoon?" 

"Yes - we'll do that." 

A few moments of complete silence and all, students started to come out of the classroom and the two actors caught sight of Harry, Ron and three other Slytherins who were - Parkinson, Zabini and . . . a girl they're _not_ familiar with. 

"What's your problem Draco?!" exclaimed Pansy as the lot made their way towards them. "What were you thinking - saying those stuffs to Professor Snape? You made us loose some house points!" She continued. 

"- and Hermione, we were completely bewildered. You had _never_ caused any points to be deducted." Harry said. 

"What's going on you two?" said a Slytherin girl who stood beside Pansy. She went near them so Tom and Emma had a goodlook at her - She had a raven hair but with a touch of silver blonde, ( just like Narcissa's hair on the movies.) Her skin was also pale just like Draco's and she had a perfect shape for her head and pink lips, her nose is pointed like Malfoy's - and she was really pretty. 

"Wait . . . Is this suppose to be your sistter?" Emma whispered at Tom, the blonde boy just shrugged, also thinking the same - but as the Slytherin girl came closer they saw her eyes was pitch black instead of a stormy grey one like Draco's. 

"Hey Draco! Hermione! What's wrong?" She snapped, "Are you two even listening?" 

"Wait . . . you were saying?" Felton asked making the girl roll her eyes and gazed towards their friends, "I can't believe I have an utterly stupid cousin." She muttered. 

"I pity you, Phoebe." said Ron. The girl sighed and nodded at the redhead, "You should." Then she turned back to face the two muggle actors. 

"Phoebe? I didn't know any Phoebe on the books nor even the movies." Tom whispered at Emma, " - because there's no Phoebe." She answered. " - wait what do you mean by cousin?" Asked Tom making the lot look at him with disbelief. 

"Are you serious?" Phoebe muttered, " - Oh sweet Salazar! You know, Phoebe Cassopeia . . . your _cousin_." she said, but Tom just stared at her. "Your Aunty Bella's daughter! Phoebe Cassopeia Lestrange -! Seriously Malfoy, were you been obliviated or what?" Zabini said in frustration, in making Tom's brows furrow. 

"Sorry . . . " muttered Tom.  
" - I didn't know." He continued. 

All of them gasped and eyes were widened, "What do you mean - you _don't know_?" Pansy sneered, "What's gotten into you, Malfoy?" She said, feeling rather irritated by her friend. " - we need to talk. _All of you,_ we need to talk to all of you." Emma said making all of them look at her way, " - I know this may sound crazy but trust us when we say that . . ." 

She was cutted off when they heard a familiar drawl behind them, "Why aren't you lot getting to your classes? You want any more points to be taken?" 

It was Snape. 

"No Sir." Harry said, "We'll go now." 

All of them walked away and headed towards their next class, "Let's talk after lunch. Meet us at the Black Lake." said Emma as they entered the classroom, "Okay." they said, as they nodded. 

"What class are we in, again?" Emma asked Harry as they sat down at the middle. Tom was dragged by his cousin to sit along with the other Slytherins, thus leaving Emma to sit with the Gryffindors, Ron sat down behind them, next to Neville so Emma was sitted beside Harry. 

"Er - Defense Against the Dark Arts?" murmured Harry. He looked at his bestfriend with disbelief then shook his head in dissapointment, "You never forget our classes. You memorized all our schedules - what's going on with you, 'mione?" He asked. 

Emma just sighed and looked away from him, "We'll explain to you guys, later." she said, "Who is our professor -?" 

Harry's eyes widened but before he could even say something . . . 

" - Good Morning Class!" He beemed. Emma gazed to the direction were the voice came from and furrowed her brows as she caught sight of the Professor - who was quite familiar. "Who is that?" She asked. 

Harry arched his brow at her, "I can't believe your asking me that Hermione." He said as he shook his head, "Just answer me Harry!" She hissed, Harry looked at her for a moment and sighed, "Our Defense Against the Dark Art's Teacher . . . Tom Riddle. Professor Tom Riddle." 

"Wait - What?!"


	9. Chapter 8- The Big Seven

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bca468b88f59d7ed7dad77bcb15cb520"Earlier, Hermione performed a quick wandless em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wingardium Leviosa /emspell on Dan and Rupert. After that, the two muggle actors stayed quiet as they sat across Malfoy and Granger. After minutes of complete silence, awkward stares and sweaty hands, the doorbell rang thus revealing a blonde girl, a raven haired boy and another redhead girl. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78cba7233eb64f75b3f0414955f9650a""Er - Bonnie, Evanna and Matt, C-come in." The two wizards heard Dan said as the lot made their way towards the couch. Hermione's eyes widened and beemed at Malfoy as she saw her Gryffindor friends Neville and Ginny and her Ravenclaw friend, Luna. Draco rolled his eyes at the brunette, "Where are my Slytherins?" he muttered as he sighed, making Granger style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a5d4e97a19f9847160962caf77a97dfd""- are you going to perform another spell at them, Granger?" He asked again, "Maybe." she answered as she smirked, "Damn - if I only know how to perform a wandless magic, I would do it!" He sighed, "I did tried to teach you, but you? You're too em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lazy/em not to mention, stubborn to begin with." She rolled her eyes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="033f6c92a7f2701f3810cbaabdfa19bd"Malfoy glared at her with that, "Am not! I always pay attention at your em style="box-sizing: border-box;"lessons/em you know, It's just too advance!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72492aad789220fffe67a33b2ed60db1"Hermione just shrugged and stuck out his tounge at Malfoy playfully, "Oh sure, and you're a pureblood that can't do any advance magic." She teased, Malfoy groaned with that and rolled his eyes, "Just teach me, 'kay?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b4e6f6d073f1805ce792187200f2625"Granger arched her brows and smirked, "Fine."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1dec82f02d29431e1c2d535fa30498d5""Hi Emma! Hey Tom!" The rehead girl greeted as she made way towards the two pulling them into an embrace, "Er - Hey!" Hermione awkwardly stated as she attempted to hug the redheaded girl back, "Hey mate!" Matt beemed as he took Malfoy's hand and shook it, the Slytherin shook his hand back, awkwardly. "Hey you two! How are you both feeling?" Evanna said as she hugged Draco and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78a452fd03bcb61f68e94b64ac4dd870"Hermione and Draco exchanged looks and attempted to fake a smile at the actors, "Er - we . . . we're fine." they said in unison. The three muggle actors stared at them and furrowed their brows, "You two seemed so tensed. What's up?" Matt said as he sat down next to Dan and Rupert - who were looking at them style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="804a2dff323cd2b3536ca0949cea255d"Rupert cleared his throat, letting Granger and Malfoy catch his attention, "Er- So . . . We . . . Uh -" he started. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he heard the redheads stuttering, "Boy, this'll be a long talk." He style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="377a11258c9b4c572ed4e571d2648ac7"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="98ae51ea28e583f366899258880264d7""Okay so what do you want to talk about em style="box-sizing: border-box;"besides /emthe afterparty tomorrow night?" Matt style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fcdf63f20ffc24db7454191279945e77""I thought we're here to organize the party, what's up?" asked Evanna. Bonnie stayed quiet as she stared at the two tensed up wizards infront of them. "Are you two together or something?" She started eyebrows furrowing and the side of her mouth twitching upward, "I haven't seen the two of you that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"close /emsince you know, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"it /emhappened." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6dd27d3f1eebedffbd4c9d00e90abe16"Malfoy and Granger exchanged bewildered looks and faced the ginger girl, "We . . . we don't know what you're talking about." they said in chorus. The actor arched her brow with that, "Why are you two so tensed up?" she asked, "You two . . . looked - em style="box-sizing: border-box;"odd./em"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0d9c3d1b38bd7788d2c0041cd938d5fc"Hermione sighed deeply and stood up, "Before you guys ask another question, would you all please listen to us first?" She started, Evanna, Matt and Bonnie stared at her oddly but nodded anyways. "Please don't freak out before we could even explain ourselves. Alright?" Malfoy said as he stood up next to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f9b652bd872055b5b0431e59b8fde48"Dan and Rupert exchanged worried looks and gulped hard. "Oh boy." Rupert muttered, "Act normal mate, let us not freak out when she . . ." they saw Hermione pointing her finger towards the fireplace nearby - " . . . okay, take cover mate!" Dan cried. Rupert's eyes widened at Hermione's gesture and clutched Dan's arms tightly, "Oh my god, she's gonna burn the house down!" Rupert style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74b2f6a5a60925ad175ee5e546813b91"Malfoy caught sight of the two muggle actors whimpering silently at his side, so he rolled his eyes, "You two look ridiculous, did you know?" He muttered, Dan and Rupert ignored as the two closed their eyes when they heard Hermione muttering, "Inciendo!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ea5d244658817ae01d3b46bd7ff3563e"- and with that the two screamed, making Hermione and Draco catch their attention, "What are you two doing?" Hermione asked as she look at the two muggle actors whimpering, "You're gonna kill us . . . please don't!" Rupert cried. Hermione rolled her eyes but Malfoy on the other hand, clutched his stomach as he laughed real hard, "Boy, not only you two look like Potter and Weasley, you both even act like them, priceless!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d31384ca4681596c68affcad1ee00918"Hermione sighed and faced the other three - who was staring at the roaring fire Hermione made at the fireplace, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"just with her finger! /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5796281932f61e6a9083837945970e6""I . . . What -?" Bonnie was the first one to gain back ger composure after the shocking reveal of her friend who she thought was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma. /em"Em? What's going on?" Evanna asked, then Matt cutted in "How . . . how did you -?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="145c7cfb4d3f476b5f4fcb5062c4ef57""Look -" the witch stated as she gazed at the muggle actors - who were looking completely flustered. " - I am not Emma as you all know, and he . . ." she stopped as she stared at Malfoy who was still laughing, Hermione elbowed his stomach making him to stop and look at them, "Ow! The bloody hell Granger, what was that for?!" He cried as he held out the side of his stomach, "Stop laughing, Malfoy!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7af86bfb99b6eb848468fdbdb77230b8"Evanna, Matt and Bonnie exchanged looks and faced the two, "Granger? Malfoy?" The three asked in unison. Hermione faced them again, took a deep breath and began style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a0e4ccf495df3464281ce799106d088"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c25fc1b95e5f618fcea9a08dda526cec""Okay wait . . . let me get this straight." stated Bonnie and Evanna for they were the only ones who gained back their composure after Hermione explained to them what had happened, Dan, Rupert, and Matt was still at shock, eyes widened and jaw dropped. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b41b850ea04f3b7cb3607573b925abfa"Malfoy just stood silent as he listened to Granger explaining the muggle actors about the incident. "So you mean to tell us that you are em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really /emas in, really Hermione Granger and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"that /emis Draco Malfoy?" pointed out Bonnie, the two wizards nodded with that, "and because of that stone you found out, you transported here? - so if you two are them, that means that all of what's inside those books were . . . all real?" cried out Evanna in shock as she placed her palm on top of her mouth. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="419e765077c0a505f2066b0ea49af5a0"Hermione and Draco yet again, exchanged glances and shook their heads, "False. All of them aren't completely true." said Malfoy. "We scanned some few pages of those books back at your friends' house and all of them are inaccurate." he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e3d86a6e68f2768e3db9636881e579f""What do you mean?" Matt cutted in. The three muggle actors just gained back their sense and faced the two wizards, "It's a different story that we'll explain em style="box-sizing: border-box;"later/em, and we haven't saw nor read completely neither the books nor the movies they've mentioned yesterday." said Hermione. "- in the meantime, let us find a way to get back to our time, literally our em style="box-sizing: border-box;"time. /emI assumed we time travelled or sorta like that, last time we checked it was 1998 and now it's bloody 2011." Malfoy continued for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c768ec021752c64498cf46160dc52948"Dan furrowed his brows with that, "1998? Isn't that the year when the second wizarding war happened?" He asked his friends, "Oh yeah, the Battle of Hogwarts, I forgot about that." muttered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cfe20364401c32da5341f95b1ae76a7""Battle?" asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43bb30ec50a3f728b0ed93d3a4d8c2d6""War?" asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa2adc4a83f0af6c81e98c8992236d8b""Er - in the books, you have this certain em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dark Lord, /emnamely Voldemort and . . . " Dan didn't finish as Draco abruptly cutted in, "Voldemort? Who the hell is Voldemort?" He asked in bewilderment. "Er . . . his real name was Tom Riddle and he was the powerful Dark Wizard in your time, and that's when . . . "br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30ae2edb03d3ba5b0a92e01b5d840e75""- Professor Riddle?!" Malfoy and Granger exclaimed in unison, "Professor?" the muggle actors asked, "Professor Tom Riddle. He is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since first year." Hermione explained, "- and what do you mean, Dark Wizard? Professor Riddle is one of the best teachers Hogwarts has ever had." said Malfoy, "'- and he's extremely nice." he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="caf9af2d7f77275d4abb5d32ea4efe79"Dan, Rupert, Bonnie, Evanna and Matt's jaw dropped. "Okay - now that's some twist!" cried out Bonnie. "Now that you've mentioned it, we should really watch those movies and read those books." Malfoy said, making Hermione nod in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93a2ad8c2e0e1c592bf40900dda75837""- but first we need to find out a solution to this, I don't wanna be stuck here any longer and those muggles I assume are in our world." said Hermione. The muggle actors widened their eyes with that, "You mean to tell us that Emma and Tom are in your world?! As in the Wizarding World?!" they style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dab949d66a6af2c4e39f7463cc02b670"Malfoy nodded with that and pointed out, "Specifically in Hogwarts." he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d22d58f8d44142872e52fec2dd14676a""I don't know if I should pity them for that situation or be jelous at them." Rupert muttered, "I always wanted to see what Hogwarts really looks like if it was real, not to mention how it feels riding a broomstick without special effects and ropes everywhere." Matt said, "Me too! That's why I was ecstatic when I found that they're making a Wizarding Theme Park!" Dan piped style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9c3d1ebc2829c62dc585caff8e08c3e""Theme Park?" Malfoy and Granger muttered under their breaths. "Boys!" Bonnie exclaimed at the three making them glance at her way, "Why are you three so hyped out about?! Our friends are stuck in the world where they don't belong!" She cried, "Who knows what'll happen to those two!" Evanna continued in worry. "Er- sorry." The three said in chorus as they apologized style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8873ac0488075b8a951cf6aec47ee61""That's why we need to find out how to get out of this mess real soon." said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad8d0b9f1ae23fdd65778fd4124a17c0""We'll help you." Evanna and Bonnie said in unison. "If the plan's about taking you two home and taking our friends back, we'll help you." Bonnie said, making a small smile form on her lips, "Me too. I'll do anything to help you." Evanna said sweetly. Hermione looked at them, "You two really are like Ginny and Luna." She said, then she frowned as she remembered her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d088785ea58724da09209b74ec012709""I miss them." She muttered under her breath, Malfoy caught sight of his friend's eyes slowly watering so he pulled her for a quick embrace, "Don't worry Granger, we'll get through this together, we'll be home soon." Hermione smiled with that and nodded. Pulling out of Malfoy's embrace she faced back at the actors, who were smiling style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="379a464185a609db4ffa94f4d8c39f74""It's weird knowing you two are Malfoy and Hermione but are close. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Really/em close." Rupert commented, "What do you mean?" Malfoy asked as he furrow his brows, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were quite enemies according to the books." Matt said, Hermione arched her brow with that, and Draco frowned. "Why?" He asked curiously, "Mainly because you were a git to her and because of your blood status and all." replied Rupert. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="539576402bd736a7c9127e3c519baa1a"Malfoy let out a snort, faced Hermione and hugged her again, "Me and Granger are bestfriends ever since we were eleven and even though we're in different houses, we were practically inseperable." Hermione giggled with that and pulled away from his hug, "- yeah and Malfoy here rarely leaves my side." She teased, making Malfoy roll his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ead386897997bd50fd59d917cc0258cf"The muggle actors grinned at their sight, "You two look so cute!" beemed Bonnie and Evanna. "If you two weren't Hermione and Draco I would literally believe that you two are Tom and Emma hugging." Dan chuckled, "Oh how I miss those two, the both of them were pretty close back in the years." Bonnie piped in, letting out a giggle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d9a8d2b61dcfbd92362323957293524""Oh? and what happened now?" Hermione asked curiously, "Er - I don't wanna tell but let's just say that something happened and the two of them were awkward ever since." Matt said as he rubbed the back of his neck, " - Tom started dating someone three years ago, and Emma also. Over those years we thought they'll be ending up together as we can see they're practically close and has this em style="box-sizing: border-box;"spark /embetween them, but guess we're wrong." Dan explained as he style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dffef931a19aebdd138f6a7f21135c26"The two wizards just nodded, not wanting to ask anymore personal questions, "- and speaking of your friends, I wonder what they're doing now." Hermione asked. "I wonder too. I wonder how Tom's playing me." Malfoy commented as he gazed towards the brunette. Hermione sighed, "What are we letting ourselves into?" She groaned as she took Malfoy into an embrace, burying her face into his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4125899f287dcd9bb3dd7753ff805c16"The five muggle actors exhanged worried glances, "I hope Tom and Emma are alright." Evanna whispered, "I hope so too." replied Bonnie with a sigh. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	10. Chapter 9- Meet the Muggles

Morning came to an end, fortunately nobody suspected anything odd from Emma and Tom. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Divination and Transfiguration quickly passed by - not to mention the students looking weirdly at 'Hermione' for being all too quiet. Good thing Hermione read some notes earlier, she answered some of the quiz's questions. 

Now, the Gryffindor Trio and the four Slytherins finished their lunch rather quickly, for the _important matters_ that needs to be discussed. 

"Gone with the active _know-it-all_ during classes? Seriously Granger, what's up with you?" said Zabini rather curiously than ever as the lot made their way towards the Black Lake. 

"Questions will be answered _later_ , Blaise." she said as she stopped by her tracks. She gazed upon the black lake infront of her, she took a deep breath then faced Tom, "Okay, now." he muttered. Emma nodded then the two muggle actors faced the four - who were painted with flustered looks on their faces. 

"Before you lot say something, hear us out first. Alright?" Emma began, making the wizards' brows furrow. "Oh boy, this will be a _very_ long talk." Tom said with concern as he looked at Emma. Emma sighed with that and nodded in agreement. 

"Wait . . . so you mean to tell us you _two_ are muggles?" asked Zabini. 

"I have a book? _And_ a movie?" asked Harry. 

"Your names are Emma and . . . Tom?" asked Phoebe. 

"You both are _muggle_ actors?" asked Pansy. 

"What's a 'Harry Potter Series'?" asked Ron. 

Tom and Emma exchanged looks, faced the five wizards and nodded . . . so with that, Pansy, Phoebe, Blaise, Harry and Ron burst into laughing. 

"Okay that was gold!" said Phoebe between her laughs, "Selene would be rolling off the cliff from laughing because of these two!" 

"Who the hell is Selene?!" Tom asked, rather irritably. "Our Cousin, duh." she answered, as she laughed. "Seriously, you are such a comedian sometimes." 

"- And to think, when you told us about that 'stone incident' joke, your faces were really, _really_ serious -" cried Pansy as she clutched her stomach. "I wish I had that contraption muggles use to capture things -" 

"- A camera." Emma lazily said. "- Oh yes! A camera, your faces were priceless!" 

"Hermione, what's gotten into you?" laughed Ron. "Seriously 'mione, Draco, stop that joke and let's head back to the castle. I'm pretty sure we're late for our next class." as Harry grabbed Emma's arms, Watson yanked it away from him, as the wizards faced her. 

"WE ARE NOT PLAYING AROUND HERE! WE ARE REALLY NOT HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY! WE WERE TRANSPORTED HERE! - A WORLD WHICH WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW EXISTED!" Exclaimed Emma. This time, Pansy, Phoebe, Blaise, Harry, Ron and Including Tom, faced her due to her sudden outburst. 

"-NOW YOU LOT LISTEN TO ME, WE'LL HEAD BACK TO THE CASTLE, AND YOU LOT TAKE US TO THE HEADMASTER AND WE'LL SEEK OUT A HELP FROM HIM, CONSIDERING YOU DUMBHEADS WON'T HELP US!" 

And with that, Emma stormed back towards the castle, leaving five wizards dumbstrucked, jaw dropped, and eyes wide opened. Tom cleared out his throat, "Man, she's really scary, and to think I'm surrounded by wizards and witches here." He said, gingerly as he faced them, "Now come on you lot! Wouldn't want to see her kill us all won't you? Trust me, Emma's like a flower in the outside, but in the inside brr- You may have magic in you but when Emma's angry - " he made an uncomfortable gesture before he continued, "- I myself, wouldn't want to see that." 

The young wizards and witches exchanged glances and just followed Emma without saying a word. Tom took a deep breath and followed them towards the castle, but before he could take another step, he felt someone grabbing his arm - 

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Draco." growled Phoebe, making Tom frown. "Okay, what do you want to hear?" He whispered as the two of them slowly followed the others from behind. 

"Duh!" She snapped, "Tell me everything!"  
Tom rolled his silver borrowed eyes with that, "We _did_ told you _everything_." He said, "-you guys just don't believe us." 

"Well duh! Ofcourse we don't believe you two! It's comepletely mental!" she cried, Tom just sighed, making the Slytherin girl roll her eyes, "Fine, if you're really not my cousin-" she stopped from her tracks, gazed at the others who were chatting quietly as Emma walked with them, and looked back at Tom. 

Phoebe slowly held up her hand and placed her palm above his cheek, making him feel tingle, "What the hell are you doing?" He said, with fear. 

"- look into my eyes, _Draco_." she ordered. Tom hesitated but followed after a few seconds, "Boy this is so awkward." He said, making her roll her eyes. The muggle actor looked straight into her beautiful pitched black eyes then saw something very unusual, "-your eyes are turning grey!" He said, but Phoebe ignored him. 

After a few seconds, Phoebe took her hand away from his face and looked away. "You're _not_ my cousin." She said, as she looked at him with a frown. 

"Where's Draco?" She asked, rather calmly. Tom just looked at her, noticing her eyes turning black again, "I . . . I don't know." he said, he was just so confused of what was happening, and what had happened a while ago. 

Phoebe sighed and held out her hand for him, "Let's go . . . Tom . . . Felton. I think we're so left behind right now." Upon hearing his name, Tom took her hand and smiled akwardly, "Just call me Tom." He said. 

Malfoy's cousin smiled and said, "Phoebe. Phoebe Lestrange." 

"Pleasure to meet you." 

"- and just what are you seven up to in this hour?" 

All of them froze at their spot and slowly turned around. Watching as her eyes glaring at the three gryffindors and four slytherins. 

"Why aren't you in your classes? Where are you lot going?" Professor Mcgonagall said suspiciously. 

They exchanged each others glances then Pansy spoke up, "Sorry Professor, we were just going to speak to the headmaster, it's quite urgent." she said. 

Mcgonagall arched her brow at them, "Do I need to know what's your business to Professor Dumbledore?" 

Tom looked at Emma as Emma did the same. She then took a step forward making the Professor look at her way, "Would you pray tell, Miss Granger?" she asked. "Er- it's quite controversial to tell you about it right now Professor." she said. 

The older witch furrowed her brows with that and eyed her curiously, "Well whatever you want to discuss with Albus, the headmaster is unavailable at the moment. He's attending some business in the Ministry and he'll be back this friday. So I suggest you lot to attend back to your classes." and with that she left. 

All of them exchanged looks, "Now that went well." said Ron. "Let's just go back to our common rooms, besides we only have one period left then it'll be dinner." said Blaise. 

The rest agreed to that, "You'll be okay Em." Felton said, making the brunette look at his way. She smirked, "It's you I'm worried about." she said. 

Tom smiled and ruffled her bushy hair, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I can handle it." 

Emma shook her head with that, "Neh you're still our Tom. See you at dinner, okay?" she called out as she ran towards Harry and Ron. 

"I will." 


	11. Chapter 10- Felton and Watson

"You sure you're really _not_ Draco? Because If I ever find out that both of you and Granger are just messing us up, I swear to Merlin-" 

"Chill Parkinson, he's really not Draco. He didn't even know my eye alteration. Seriously, he looked oblivious." Phoebe smirked. "Oh, that eye thingy you both do that makes us freak out sometimes?" piped in Blaise. "Yeah, that." the pale witch replied smugly. 

"Wait- what's the _eye thingy_?" asked Tom curiously as the four made their way to the couch. 

"You - I mean, the Malfoys has this thing that if you are attached in their family, your eyes turns grey like them, like yours. Ever since I started living with the Malfoys, part of my hair changed into platinum blonde and my eyes constantly changed from pitch black into grey orbs. Just like Aunt Narcissa ever since she married Uncle Lucius. Gets?" 

The muggle actor furrowed his brows with that, "Wait I don't get it. If you're Bellatrix's daughter, why aren't you living with her? Sorry it's not - it's not in the books." 

"You see, Mum is in Paris along with Dad and she wants me to go to Beauxbatons since it's located somewhere in Europe but I declined." She paused for a bit and smiled, "Oh I remember your- I . . . I mean, Draco's look when he found out that I'll be moving to Paris, he was so heartbroken. Like a kid loosing a broomstick, that look was too precious." She laughed. 

"Why did you declined?" Tom asked. Phoebe shot him an amused look and smiled, "because I don't want to be far away from Draco, he was like a long lost twin I've never had. We were practically inseparable. So when Aunt Cissy knew about it, she told Mum that I'll just live in the Manor. Besides, Hogwarts is far more better than there." 

"And how did Bellatrix take it?" 

"Ofcourse she and father had understand. And besides, I've got two other siblings with them, both second years. Corona and Helios. Corona's attending in Beauxbatons while Helios' in Durmstrang." 

"Forgive me for asking this, but is your mother, you know - is she sane?" Tom asked making Pansy and Blaise snort, Phoebe arched her brows with that, "Mum's perfectly fine, but if you borrow her make up without asking, you'll be dead." 

"Woaw, okay- Sorry but I'll be asking a lot of questions, it's just - just different than I've expected." 

"You did mention that _we_ excluding Phoebe there, are in a book. What do you mean?" asked Pansy. 

Tom looked at the two Slytherin sitting across of him and sighed, "It's uhm - a long story. But i'll tell you everything you want to know, I promise. But . . . answer my questions first." 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Fine. What do you want to know?" 

"What does Lucius Malfoy work?" 

Pansy sighed and said, "In the Ministry along with Potter's and Weasley's father. He's the head Auror." 

"Oh . . . kay. Does Draco have another sibling?" 

Despite of that odd question, the young witch beside Tom just answered, "Nope." making the blonde boy sigh in relief, "Tell me more about Malfoy's family, his other cousins." 

"Nymphadora and Cassandra Tonks, daughters of Aunt Anddy or should I say Andromeda. Uhm - oh our second degree cousins, Selene and Alexander, Uncle Sirius' children, _and_ Uncle Regulus' daughter, Cassiopeia. That's it, so far." She shrugged. Tom was left dumbfounded. 

_Wow, this is some twist._ First, he didn't know that Malfoy has eight cousins, when the book says he only had one, who was Tonks. Two, Bellatrix was prefectly sane (yes it was a big deal for him.) Three, Regulus was alive. Four, he needs to ask more questions, but he doesn't want to anymore, it's making him quite uncomfortable. 

He had a lot of things in his head right now but there's one thing he's sure of. _I have to get out of here before I could even meet the rest of Malfoy's family._

"Hey Felton, still there?" Pansy called out, making Tom snap out of his reverie. "Uhm- I have more questions." He said, making the three groan. 

"Fine mate, ask away." said Blaise.

"So you're not really Hermione?" Ginny asked, for the fifth time. Emma sighed and said, "Yes, I am not Hermione Granger, will you please stop asking me that." Earlier, Harry, Ron, and Emma included Ginny and Neville. 

"But - Draco and Hermione aren't dead, right?" piped in Neville. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged glances and gulped, they didn't ask where their friends were but they do hope they're fine. But thinking them gone, _gone_ is just too much for them to handle. But now that Neville's mentioned it . . . 

"god No! ofcourse not! Er- I do hope not. I don't know. . . don't know where they are and why this happened but I'm sure they're still alive. They aren't dead. 90% tells me they're both in my world." said Emma rather quickly as she noticed the Gryffindors turning pale and looked at her with wide eyes. 

"Okay, now that's been settled, how about you boys go ahead, we'll just change our robes and we'll go down to the great hall together for dinner." said Ginny. 

"Fine." both boys said in chorus leaving the two alone. "Now, I want to know more about you, if you're really _not_ Hermione, who are you?" the redhead girl asked the brunette. Emma sighed. 

"I already told you, My name's Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson, I was born in Paris in April 15 1990, and I live in England. I am a muggle actor, and I play Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter films." 

"You're born in 1990 but this year's still 1998, so that means you must've -" 

"- Time Travelled? Well maybe, that'll explain everything than us using a time turner, right?" the brunette smirked making Ginny arch her brow in amusement. "You act and talk like Hermione too." 

The brunette smiled and shakes her head, "It's because I'm her. Well, not _literally_ her but . . . Oh you get the point." 

"So the guy who plays Draco Malfoy is -" 

"- his name's Tom, Tom Felton. He played Draco since he was something between ages 11 or 12." 

"You two seem quite close hmm?" 

"Well yes, me and Tom. Uhm His like, a . . . a brother to me and - Okay can you please tell me why you're smiling like that?" Emma shot her eyebrow up as she noticed the redhead infront of her, smiling sweetly at her. 

"What?" She asked innocently, "I didn't say anything." She giggled. Watson just blinked at her with a blank expression, as if she's waiting for her to finish talking. "Fine-" Ginny smiled as she sighed, "I've always pushed Hermione and Draco to each other, they just had this connection, you know. And seeing you, and err Tom, I also felt the same way like I had for my two friends. Those two are quite indenial, sometimes I just want to put some truth potion in their goblets so they would confess already, it's been years now, I just - It's just . . . Ughh! - uhm, did you get what I'm trying to say?" 

Emma just giggled as she nodded, "Yes, but chill Ginny, love takes time. They'll come around, but in the meantime, just leave it with them, alright?" 

The redhead nodded, "I just want to make up with those two, the two of them practically are the reason why Harry and I started dating." 

"Oh?" The brunette asked curiously, "How so?" 

"Well, for starters I've already met Harry ever since we were kids, cosidering our fathers work together in the ministry, I've met Draco there too. Malfoy and Ronald always teases me with Harry because I had this teeny crush on him when we were still 5." Ginny laughed with that and continued- "Years passed by, they had there own bussinesses, the boys would hang out more often leaving me behind, because ofcourse, I'm a girl and they have boys stuffs to do or sorta like that. Then when they started Hogwarts, I was all alone with Mum. Years gone by and fourth year came, there was this Yule Ball, I think you're familiar with that?" 

Emma smiled as she remembered _everything_ that had happened at _that_ taping, "Yes, filming the Yule Ball scenes were trully wonderful." she said softly then frowned. She remembered, she remembered the time she and Tom were still close, when he would call her _'char'_ the time he asked her out for a dance even though they were only taping, the time everything was _still_ alright. 

"Hey Herm - I mean, Emma, you alright?" The redhead eyed on the brunette curiously, "Huh? Yes I'm fine, I just . . . remembered something. Well, continue on your story Ginny." She smiled, Ginny smiled back and sighed dreamily, "Well, as I was saying, it was the night of the ball, I was done getting ready then Hermione suddenly grabs my arm and drags me out of my room, and there, standing downstairs at the common room, was Draco, Ron, and the others but my eyes only caught sight of the boy who held up a bunch of roses in his arm, smiling at me." 

"Awe Gin that's so romantic!" cried Emma as she clapped her hands. "Yes it was, trully a night to remember. Turns out Harry had always wanted to ask me out but haven't had the guts to do it so Hermione and Draco had planned all of it. Well, Ron was in it, but not much, you know, brothers." said the Weasley girl as she shrugged. 

Emma giggled, "awe that's so cute! And I'm guessing Draco went out with Hermione that ball, right?" she asked, the redhead nodded and smirked, "See? Indenial!" she cried out making Emma chuckle. "But wait . . . How did Malfoy entered your common room, isn't it -" 

"- Malfoy has his secrets Emma, even I didn't know how. I didn't even bother asking that ferret." 

"Ferret?" asked the brunette. _If Voldemort didn't exist in this world, how did Draco Malfoy turned into a ferret? I must've not been Barty Crouch Jr. aka Fake Mad Eye Moody, right?_

"Oh, that!" Ginny laughed, "Hermione turned Malfoy into a ferret in their third year after Malfoy hexed her front teeth to grow huge thus calling him a beaver. The two of them didn't spoke to each other for a month after that accident." she continued as she laughed. Emma can't help but smile, it seems she want to know more about this alternate Harry Potter universe after all. 

The Weasley girl giggled and stood up, "Okay . . . Emma, I think it's time for dinner the boys might think you capture me or something, they're still paranoid. You know, it's not everyday you get to hear your bestfriend being replaced by someone who's playing them from a book you know." She smiled causing Emma to giggle, "and speaking of books, I think you want to see the Hogwarts Library am I correct? And you've got to tell me what happened in those books." 

Emma smiled and nodded, "You got yourself a deal Ms. Weasley." the redhead laughed with that, "Well Ms. Watson, I think we would become great friends." Ginny said as both of them descended from their dormetories. Ginny's bubbly personality is quite comfortable. _She reminds me so much of Bonnie, literally._

"Oh guys and one more thing!" cried out Emma as the two girls caught sight of the three Gryffindor boys talking near the fireplace, "Not one word to anyone else, okay?" she said, in solemn. 

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville nodded in agreement, "Promise." they said. 

Emma smiled at them, "Good. Now let's get to dinner, I heard the foods here in Hogwarts are to die for!" 

_and I have to speak to Tom, asap._


	12. Chapter 11- Magics with Muggles

_**Earlier in the muggle word...**_

"Okay so what do we do now?" Draco asked as he faced the three muggle actors, Evanna and Matt went out for a while saying she'll be attending some important phone calls. "Hmm your PA's haven't called yet?" asked Dan curiously. 

Hermione's brows shot up, "Oh yeah - I've almost forgotten about that! I've received a text earlier from uh . . . what's that name again . . . Uhm, it was Jane or something -" 

"- It's Jane your Manager or Personal Assistant as you like to call it." said Bonnie. 

"Oh right" Hermione smiled, "She asked If I was alright and all, and said she'll be calling me this afternoon. She did mentioned that today's our day off and tomorrow we'll be really busy, and I don't know what she's talking about." shrugged the brunette. 

"We told you guys earlier, tomorrow night is the premiere night and after that we'll be having an after party here." said Dan making Malfoy and Granger nod their heads in unison. 

"Okay guys -!" Evanna abruptly announced as she clapped her hands, making the five look at their direction, "- I've contacted Jane and Ashley, uh Tom and Emma's PA's. They said they'll be here afterlunch to help prepare the things for tomorrow night. Dan, is everything ready for tomorrow?" 

"Yup, Me and Rupert handled everything. James and Oliver will be coming over later though." 

"and Chris texted me saying if Emma and Tom are alright. I think they can't contact you both. Did you bring your phones with you?" asked Matt at the two. Hermione nodded and took the phone out of her pocket, whereas Draco just scratched his head. 

"Draco!" 

"What?" Malfoy asked innocently, Hermione in the other hand threw a look at him as she raised her brow and pursed her lip, "Seriously, what?" he asked again, curiously. 

"Why didn't you brought the phone with you?" 

"Er-" he paused for a bit and hesitated to continue, until he saw Hermione staring at him with dagger looks. He groaned as he threw his head at the couch, "I don't know how to use that bloody thing, alright?" 

Dan, Rupert and Matt snorted with that making Malfoy shot a look at them, "What's so funny, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom-!?" 

Bonnie and Evanna looked at Malfoy's direction with interest, "Uhm it's Radcliffe, Grint and Lewis. Okay?" said Evanna with a smile. "Oh." He said, a little embarrassed, Bonnie laughed a little with that, stood up and took Hermione and Malfoy's hand, "It's alright Draco, now how about we take you and 'mione here for a little tour. How's that for an idea?" 

Malfoy and Granger exchanged looks, faced the redhead and nodded in unison, "I think that's a good idea." said the brunette. 

Evanna jumped out of her chair and beamed and the two, "Great!" she then faced the other three boys then dragged them from the sofa, "Let's go!" 

"So Weaslette, what do you call this thing?" Malfoy asked the redhead beside him as he took the odd looking small box and examined it in his hand, "It's called a remote, Malfoy." Bonnie laughed, "It's used to control this -" she then took it from his hand and pressed the on switch. "Brilliant." Malfoy whispered in amazement as he watched the small television attached in Dan's van, turned on. 

Evanna and Bonnie laughed at his reaction with that, "Oh Tom looks so cute." said Evanna. "- Oh I mean, Draco." she laughed. Malfoy was still glued with the mini television just as Emma watching him from across. 

"So Granger, you recognize some muggle technologies unlike that pureblood over there, right?" He chuckled, "Assuming you, the brightest witch of your age." said Dan from the driver's seat. Hermione blushed with that and laughed, "Yes, I do recognize a few." she said. 

"Good. So tell us, how's the wizarding world? I assume it's quite different in the books right?" Rupert piped in from the shotgun seat. 

"Oh yes, I did -" 

Hermione didn't finished as Malfoy interrupted, " - Those books are rubbish! It's really inaccurate, I'm telling you." he said. 

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, It really is." 

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, "Well, for starters it says Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't really friendly with eachother, is it?" asked Hermione. Bonnie and Evanna nodded in chorus, "Yup, in the books, it says Slytherins are horrible to Gryffindors." said Dan. 

"See? Rubbish!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Easy Draco, it's just found in the books, it's not like it's really, isn't it?" asked Evanna. "Ofcourse it's not real. We have house unity back at Hogwarts, no prejudice and all." answered the brunette. 

"So tell us, what's it like in Hogwarts?" 

Hermione closed her eyes as she smiled, remembering her _home_. "Oh it's wonderful! There's the great hall, the common rooms, the-" 

"- don't forget the Quidditch Pitch." said Draco from across, "- Oh yeah the Quidditch Pitch, and the astronomy tower, Oohh and Hogsmeade, the Black lake and wait 'till you see the Library it's -" 

"- I don't think we can see the real Hogwarts 'mione, you know that." Rupert chuckled, "Oh, right." The brunette smiled, "It's just trully amazing there, for the past seven years I never had a dull moment there." she said. 

Malfoy smirked, "Well ofcourse, you have me as a friend. Who would have a dull moment." he said smugly. Hermione smiled yet she rolled her eyes, "Sure Draco." 

Malfoy just chuckled and smiled at the brunette, "We can and will go home Granger, I know you miss Potter and Weasley already." he laughed, "Ofcourse. Who wouldn't miss them? And I'm sure you missed Phoebe already." laughed the brunette. Malfoy frowned with that as she heard his cousin's name, "Ugh I want to go home now." He drawled, Hermione just shook her head as she giggled. 

"Wait-" Evanna, Bonnie, Matt, Dan and Rupert furrowed their brows with that, _"Who's Phoebe?"_

Malfoy sat up straight and shot them a look, "Phoebe's not found in the books -?" 

"Yes, it's the first time we ever heard of her. Who is she by the way, Malfoy?" asked Dan. "My cousin!" He exclaimed. Evanna and Bonnie was taken back of what he said, "Sorry, she's just his favorite cousin." piped in Hermione making the two muggle actress nod. 

Malfoy sighed, "Her name's Phoebe Lestrange, my cousin. We're quite close, inseperable. Like twins." he said softly. 

"Awe it's the first time I heard Malfoy gone soft, so you really love her, huh?" Evanna smiled sweetly, Draco nodded with that, "Ofcourse, she's more like a sister to me, and to sum that all up, we have the same birthday." he said. 

"Wait - Bellatrix's daughter?" Rupert whispered to Emma from behind, "Yes, Bellatrix's eldest daughter." she smiled. 

"Eldest? So you have more cousins?" Matt asked, Malfoy nodded with that, "Actually I have _seven_ cousins." Draco smiled. 

"Seven?!" they all asked in chorus, making Hermione and Draco jumped a little, "Yes, seven." drawled Malfoy. "Tell us about them, will you?" Dan asked, Malfoy just sighed, "Fine then -" 

"- Phoebe's the eldest daughter of Auntie Bella, I assume you all heard Bellatrix Lestrange?" he asked, the muggle actors nodded, "- well, she has two second year siblings, Corona and Helios, they're twins. Corona's in Beauxbatons while Helios' in Durmstrang, Nymphadora and Cassandra Tonks, daughters Andromeda Tonks. Uncle Sirius' twins, Selene and Alexander, both fifth years, Slytherins. Uncle Regulus' daughter, Cassiopeia, who is also in the Hogwarts but she's a sixth year, and a -" 

"- Slytherin." pointed out Bonnie, Malfoy smiled smugly, "Yes." he said proudly. 

"How about Quidditch! Tell us about Quidditch!" Dan, Rupert and Matt cried in chorus. Malfoy smirked as he looked at Hermione who was looking with a bored face, saying, "Here we go again . . . " 

"Oh yes, now let me tell you all about Quidditch . . . . " 

Evanna, Bonnie and Hermione groaned as Dan, Rupert and Matt listened intently at Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 12- Alexander Black

"Oh there you are!" cried Harry as he saw Tom, Pansy, Phoebe and Blaise coming out from the corridors, Emma, Neville, Ron and Ginny followed. 

"Come on, it's time for dinner! Foods here in Hogwarts are to die for!" exclaimed Ron, making Tom and Emma's mouth water, "Oh Weasley, any food for you is to die for." muttered Pansy. 

"Good. 'Cause I'm starving!" said Tom as he held his stomach, "Same!" groaned Emma as she ran towards Ginny. 

"Char! Wait up!" 

"Why Char?" asked Phoebe curiously behind Tom's back, "Oh-" Felton's smile widened, "It's the nickname I made up for her, you see I used to call her _Char_ before when we were young because of her second name, Charlotte." 

"Ah. So Emma Charlotte Watson?" Tom smiled with that as he nodded, "But what do you mean, before?" 

Tom stopped at his tracks and scratched his head, "Uh it's kind of a long story-" 

"-Draco!"

The lot heard a yell from behind making all of the stop in their tracks as they faced the direction where the voice came from, "You didn't tell him, did you?" Harry whispered at Pansy and Phoebe from behind, the two Slytherin girls smiled wickedly, "Nehhh." they said. 

Harry just shook his head and chuckled, "Now this will be interesting." They watched Tom furrowing his brows at the two Slytherin girls running towards them, as a boy following them from behind painting a face with a smirk.

"How are you?! We heard you were in the hospital wing last night-" exclaimed the girl. 

"- sorry we haven't came earlier, we just heard it this afternoon. Phoebe didn't even bother to tell us." said the other girl as she rolled her eyes at Phoebe. Lestrange just smirked and said, "Now give it a rest you two, Draco's fine. Now, move. Let him breathe." 

Blaise and Pansy held a laugh from behind as they watched Felton and Watson's flustered faces. 

Emma stood there, disarrayed. As she watched the three _unfamiliar_ Slytherins standing infront of Tom. "Uh Ginny?" she whispered at the redhead beside her, "Yes Em?" asked the ginger, "Who are these people, may I ask?" 

Ginny's brow shot up, "Oh! I completely forgot. These are Draco's other cousins." she said calmly, "Wait- how many cousins does Malfoy have again?" she asked, confused. 

"Oh- _eight_ , I think." 

Emma was jawdropped. "Okay, I did not see that coming." she muttered. Tom on the other hand just stared at the two Slytherin girls infront of him. Both had dark hair, pale skin and mesmerizing pitch black eyes. The one had a long silky straight hair, the other has a long wavy one, like waterfalls resting from her back. 

"You alright there, mate?" 

Tom's eyes shot up as he noticed a boy standing behind the two girls. He had a dark curly hair that's neatly fixed, his aura was calm but has that pureblood look painted in it. He had pitched black eyes like Phoebe and his smirk was oddly similar to his. 

"Can someone explain to me what's going on here?" said the girl with wavy hair, "Draco's looking weird. As if he just saw us for the first time." smirked the other one, "Hello cous? Still there?" She said as she waved her hand infront of his face. 

"Wait- cous? Cousin?" muttered the platinum haired boy. The two girls rolled their eyes, "What's happening to him Phoebe?" they snapped. Lestrange just shrugged and arched a brow at them, "Just give him a rest, we'll talk later. Okay?" 

They two girls scoffed and left leaving behind the pale boy. "Phoebe, explain." he said. Phoebe rolled her eyes with that and looked at Tom, who was still looking dumfounded, "He's not Draco, okay? -Oh Alex it's a _long story!_ " She said rather irritably. 

"Alex?" Emma muttered. Upon hearing her brother's name, she felt her heart tingle a bit. Apparently Tom had heard her mutter and went near her, "What's wrong?" he asked, Emma just shaked her head and gave him a small sad smile, "I just miss my brother, that guy's name is Alex. Kinda remembers me about him." she shrugged. Tom just gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"Wait- What do you mean-?" 

Emma and Tom looked at Alex and Phoebe who were privately talking as Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy also tried to explain to him what had happened. "Okay I get it . . . I believe you . . ." said Alex in solemn, that made their eyes wide, "Well, that was easy than i've expected." muttered Blaise. 

The pale boy walked near towards the two muggle actors as he stretched out his hand for them, "Alexander Black." he said. 

Tom took it and smiled, "Tom Felton." then Emma, "Emma Watson." she smiled. 

Alex just stared at them and shook his head, "It's weird- what I've heard from them. I hope they're not joking, and I hope you're not fooling around." 

Emma and Tom was taken back, it suprised them, hearing from Alex. He was so calm of the situation, "-I believe you, but I want to hear it from you two what really happened." he said. Tom nodded and Emma smiled, "Ofcourse-" 

"-Er can you guys do that later? Hello? It's dinner time. Snape won't like it if we'll be late in heading to the Great Hall." said Pansy, "- she's right. And Hey Alex, not a word to your twin and Cassie, you hear me?" said Phoebe, in a bossy tone. 

Alex rolled his eyes with that, "Sure, Those two won't stop asking questions if they know about this anyway..." he rolled his eyes. The wizards chuckled at that as they continued on walking towards the Great Hall. 

"What's their names again?" asked Emma beside Alex. Tom was busy chatting with the others, "Oh. The one with wavy hair is Selene, she's my twin. We're both fifth years. The other one's Cassiopeia, sixth year-" 

"- Regulus' Black's daughter?" she asked. Alex was surprised by the fact the muggle actress knew about their family, "- yes." He answered after a few seconds of hesitation. 

"So . . . you're a muggle?" he said awkwardly, "Yes." replied the brunette. Alex just stared at her for a while then shook his head as he smirked, "What?" Emma asked, "Sorry it's just . . . I don't know what to believe. I . . . It's just weird knowing we're you know . . . from a . _. . Ugh_ I don't know how to say this-" 

"- Don't worry mate, you're not alone. We too are still flustered about this. It's really hard to sink in." a voice from behind said, it was Harry. "Well, have you talk to Professor Dumbledore about this?" he asked, "Unfortunately the Headmaster's still out right now, Professor McGonggal told us that he'll be back this friday though." he replied, Alex just gave him a nod as he stopped by his tracks. 

Emma and Tom's eyes grew wide as they saw the massive double doors infront of them, "You ready to see the Great Hall?" 

The two muggle actors just gave them a nod, both of them felt nervous all of a sudden - but excited at the same time, "I felt like it's the first day of taping in Hogwarts again, when Maggie opened those big double doors as we were to be sorted, remember that Em?" whispered Tom, the brunette smiled as she nodded, "How could I forget? Gosh it was like 10 years ago, oh how time flies." she said in awe. Tom just smiled at her with that. 

Emma meets Tom's borrowed grey orbs, both of them smiled as Alex pushed the front doors, grinning as they saw the door swung open. The chattering noises from the students and the food's aroma welcomed them. 

"It's like being _home again_." the brunette muttered, "Yes, It is." replied the platinum blonde boy beside her.


	14. Chapter 13- Muggle London

"Had fun?" beamed Evanna as all of them hopped out of Dan's van.

"The sights were fascinating!"

"Trully brilliant!"

The muggle actors and actress' smiled at the two, "I haven't seen such structures before, maybe it's because of what affects of the time, I'm from 1998 for Merlin's sake!" cried Hermione, "- but really, it was wonderful. It's sad that it just took us a couple of hours though."

"Don't worry Granger, when we have time, we can tour you again, don't worry." Rupert said as he gave her an encouraging smile, the brunette smiled back. "I'll be expecting that." she said, the ginger laughed and ruffled her hair with that.

"I can't believe I'm saying this - you muggles are trully a genius!" exclaimed Malfoy as the lot walked back towards Dan's flat.

Granger smirked at him, "Ha! See I told you muggles are far more better than purebloods." she said with a smug painted across her face, Draco shot her an enthralling look, "Oh really? Since when did you told me about that, do pray tell Granger?" he smirked back.

"Last summer. When you guys visited me at muggle London."

Malfoy rolled his eyes as he remembered the event, "Don't get your wind tightened up Granger." he muttered. Hermione was smug. "Ha! I don't have my wand." she stuck out her tounge at him, "Yeah, real mature." Malfoy said with a bored tone at her.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, atleast I don't do that more often. It's you whose immature." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh really?" smirked Draco, "Yes really." replied the brunette.

"And for your information Granger, shut doesn't go up." He said painting a smirk on his face, Hermione furrowed her brows with that, "Don't talk to me you ferret!" then she stormed inside Dan's flat.

Malfoy couldn't hold it any longer, as Hermione was 10 steps ahead of them, he burst out laughing.

Evanna, Bonnie, Matt, Dan and Rupert, who were all quietly watching them with amusement. "You two look so cute-"

Draco's laugh faded but smiled anyways, "Huh? What do you mean Lovegoo- I mean, Uh . . . what's your name again?"

The blonde girl laughed with that, "Evanna. And yes, you two look so cute. Are you two always like that?" she asked again with amusement. Malfoy grinned, "Yeah, Granger looks funny when she's angry. Funny though, even just a little thing I can make her pissed of easily." He laughed. Dan, Rupert, Matt, Evanna, and Bonnie grinned at each other.

"Go ahead Malfoy, we'll just catch up with you both." said Dan as Malfoy just shrugged and walked away towards the open door of Dan's flat.

As they saw Draco heading inside the house, Bonnie faces her friends, "It's funny you know, seeing Draco and Hermione comfortable at each other, I can't help but think all of a sudden about Tom and Emma before-"

"- Yeah, It's new to me right now, seeing the two of them, they used to be so awkward . . . but now, they aren't anymore." smiled Matt. "I just do hope it'll be easy for them especially when Jade walks in this situation, Draco will be having a hard time." said Dan as he smirked.

Rupert laughed at that, "Wait . . . you haven't told the bloke yet about his - I mean, Tom's girlfriend?!" the rest shook their heads as they chuckle, "Nope. But we did mention about Jade this morning right?" replied Dan.

Evanna gave them an amused expression as she arched her brow, "Oh you guys, we should tell them about her. Malfoy would be having a hard time when she comes in especially tomorrow. Tom did mention to us last week that he'll be bringing Jade at the premiere, so we better explain to them, what to do . . . especially Draco."

"Sounds like a plan." said Matt.

"I do wonder what Hermione would feel when she sees Draco and Jade being all too comfy tomorrow." smirked Bonnie, Evanna giggled with that, "Oh Bonnie."

The redhead shot a look at her at she grinned, "What? I didn't say anything." she said innocently. "Nehh I think she'll be really jelous. I wonder how Hermione Granger would act." said Matt as he laughed.

Dan and Rupert shook their heads at that, "I think it'll be the same as Emma did." they said. Evanna, Bonnie and Matt laughed at that as they agreed, "Oh this is so interesting. . ."


	15. Chapter 14 Preparing for Jade Gordon

"Hey Malfoy, we've got to tell you something." 

"What is it?" asked Draco. He and Granger were sitting in the sofa. "I think we've forgot to tell you both another little detail about Tom's life." said Rupert, "- It seems we've forgot to mention Olivia Jade Gordon." smirked Bonnie as she gazed towards Hermione, who had furrowed her brows as she heard the name. 

"That's Felton's girlfriend right?" asked the brunette, Dan smiled at her, "That, you are correct." he said. 

"I though they were just dating? Err- they're still dating now?" she asked again, Evanna nodded. "Oh." that was all the brunette replied. 

"Wait- Who the Merlin's name is Jade?!" cried out Draco. 

Dan, Matt and Rupert smirked, "Your Girlfriend." 

"Wait- what?!" 

"Okay give me some quick notes about that." Malfoy said lazily, showing no interest of the topic. _Geez what am I putting myself into?_

Hermione was silent throughout the whole conversation, just painting a bored expression on her face for some reasons. Bonnie sighs, "Jade Olivia Gordon. She was our stunt director when we were during the Harry Potter films, you . . . I mean, Tom started had this thing for her in 2007, then they started dating in 2008." she said. 

"- they're in their 4 years relationship right now." stated Matt. "During their first and two years of relationship, Tom even made a song for her." said Evanna dreamily, "- he's really sweet, such a cassanova. Really romantic." she smiled. 

"Charming." Draco said idly, Hermione nudged her elbow at him, "Oh don't be like that Malfoy. It's really sweet you know." 

"Well don't expect me to do those stuff at her, I don't even know that woman!" He said, "We know Malfoy, we just want you to act normal. We don't want her to suspect that something's wrong right?" asked Rupert as he smirked at him. 

"He's right Draco, I think it's probably the best if this situation just remains between us seven-" chuckled Dan. "- the big seven." Rupert finished making the muggle actors laugh. Hermione and Draco just stared at them with a blank face, "I don't get it." muttered Malfoy, the brunette just shrugged at him. 

"Oh it's just what Joe calls us. The big seven, she said it during an interview days ago." said Bonnie. The two wizards just stared at her, "- Joe Rowling. J.K Rowling, the author of Harry Potter." she continued. 

And just as that, Hermione's face lit up, "Malfoy it's the-" 

"Isn't it the name we saw at the book this morning-?" Malfoy asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, "- that's what I'm about to say you bleeched haired freak." she snapped. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her with that, "- atleast I'm no bushy haired bookworm!" he scowled. "Oh you no good albino ferret!" She faced him as she shot dagger eyes at him, "Buckteeth beaver!" he hissed as he stared back. 

"Oh take that back right now!" 

"Make me, Granger." He smirked, making Hermione more furious, "If only I have my wand right now, I swear to Salazar I'll dye your hair again." 

Malfoy cringed as he imagined his hair turning red, "Hell no! Not again - don't make me look like a Weasley." Hermione snort, "you're impossible Malfoy." She said as she shaked her head. Draco just smiled at her. 

"It seems that there's still part of the books about Draco and Hermione that haven't changed." chuckled Dan as the rest agreed. 

"Well, what can I say? Granger here is short tempered." The wizard rolled his eyes, whereas the brunette glared at him, "Am not! You are the short tempered one." 

He shaked his head with that, "No - Weasley is." he snorted, making Hermione laugh. "They're mental." muttered Bonnie, "Yes, inlove yet mental . . ." replied Evanna. 

"Love? Inlove?" seems like the two overheard it, "I don't love him. Ew!" Granger said with full distaste. "And neither do I! Gross!" Malfoy flinched at her as if he was disgusted or something. 

"Oh really?" Matt said with amusement. 

"You two seem really indenial." commented Rupert as he smirked at the two, making their cheeks flush pink tints. 

"Nehh, Granger has a crush on me ever since we were young." smirked Malfoy, Hermione's face was bright red, "Oh Merlin! You're so full of yourself." she exclaimed, "Oh really? Stop denying it Granger, just tell me already. Maybe I'll even consider not to reject you." he said as his smirked grew wider, his eyes playing with amusement and his face went nearer to hers, making the brunette uncomfortable. 

"Oh just stop it - that's mental! I would never dream of fancying you, you git!" He pushed Malfoy away, as he just laughed at her. "Now, again with that Jade woman. What'll Malfoy do?" asked the brunette as she gained his composure back, and trying to change the subject. Unkowingly making Malfoy's hidden smile to fade. 

"Oh right . . . that." Dan said as he scratched his head, "So you Malfoy, would stick through her side from the beginning of the premiere night. Me, Hermione and Rupert would go together, and you shall be with Jade especially during the after party." he explained. 

"-Tom and Jade were quite touchy with each other, Tom mst likely. He wouldn't let go of her hand, and such. So if you may, do the same." smiled Evanna. "- and mate, if you feel like kissing her, you can also do that. So she won't suspect anything." joked Matt. 

Malfoy grimaced at the thought, "Bloody hell no!" he exclaimed in terror, Hermione on the othe hand, laughed at him. "I can't believe you would be scared of kissing someone! As if you're not a playboy back at Hogwarts." she saying, sticking out her tounge at him. 

Malfoy glared at her, "I may have flings with some girls, but I haven't snogged nor shagged anybody, Granger. You know that!" he cried, "Take it easy there Malfoy, I know. I'm just joking." she laughed. "- it's not a funny joke, isn't it?" He said sarcastically. 

Hermione just grinned at him while he just rolled his eyes at her. Dan, Rupert, Evanna, Matt and Bonnie just watched them with amusement. Thinking that there's something about those two that just . . . . _clicked._

"I can't believe they aren't dating or anything." whispered Evanna at them, "I know right, it's quite obvious that they have feelings for each other." muttered Bonnie. 

"Well, let's just see when Granger here sees Malfoy holding hands with Jade." grinned Dan, "It's like Tom and Emma all over again." Rupert said as the rest laughed softly as the agreed.

"Wait- does Emma have a boyfriend?" Malfoy asked at them as he smirked at Hermione. The muggles thought for a moment, "As of now? I don't think so. Emma did _had_ one, but it didn't worked out." Rupert replied. "Ha!" cried Hermione as she looked at Draco with a smug expression. 

Malfoy on the other hands, glared at them. "Why does it have to be me suffering?" he exclaimed as he burry his hands into his face. "Drama king." muttered Hermione as she laughed. 

The muggle actors shrugged as the laughed, "Boy, this'll be harder that It seems."


	16. Chapter 15- Dinner as Hogwarts Students

The Great Hall was trully breathtaking. Real candles were lit up as they were floating in the air over four long tables, where the students were sitting.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting and chattering. 

And it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens as Tom and Emma looked up and saw a the sky. 

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." they heard Alex whisper from behind. Tom and Emma grinned as they replied, "We know." in unison. Making the wizards and witches with them, to smile. 

"So Ms. Watson, care to sit with us at the Gryffindor table?" offered Ron as he flicked his eyes towards the corner of the room, where they found a long table with the students wearing red and gold scarfs and a Gryffindor emblem on their robes. 

The muggle actress giggled, "Well I'll be honored." that made Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron smile, "- and please, call me Emma." 

Alex smirked at Tom who had a smile twitched on his lips, "Thinking what I'm thinking?" 

Tom smirked back at him, "Slytherin table with you guys? Surrounded with proud purebloods? . . . Yeah ofcourse!" Tom exclaimed making Blaise and Alex to give him a proud smile. "- and mate seriously, Slytherin girls are way more hotter. I should introduce you to some I know . . ." Blaise said with a boyish grin on his face as Alex nodded with agreement. 

Tom on the other hand smiled wideley, "See you later Em!" he said as the three _Slytherins_ ran towards the table with students wearing green and silver scarfs. 

"Boy, he really _is_ a Slytherin." mutters Ginny as she laughed, "He strongly reminds me of Malfoy, _really_." Harry said as the rest agreed. Emma just shaked her head as she watched Tom, Blaise and Alex gawking over some giggling Slytherin girls. Pansy and Phoebe followed the guys as they muttered something about, _"Boys."_ In a disapproving way. 

The _Gryffindors_ watched Phoebe grabbed Tom and Alex's arms away from the laughing Slytherin females, as Pansy did the same to Blaise. The two grudgingly dragged the three boys towards the end of the table where they all sat down. 

Neville chuckled from his sight, "Oh Merlin, it's like Draco Malfoy was never gone." 

They laughed as they agreed, "- now, let's get going towards _our_ table." Ginny piped in as she gazed towards Emma. The actress smiled and nodded, "Let's go . . . I'm starving." 

"So how is it?" 

Tom grinned as he faced the Italian wizard sitting right next to him, "-It's delicious!" he said right before he swallowed his food. "Don't speak while your mouth is full Felton, it's gross!" said Pansy. 

"Gosh you really are like Draco." muttered Phoebe. Alex and Blaise laughed as Tom grinned boyishly, "Sorry." he said as he chuckled. 

". . . but seriously though, your food here is really good! Just like what had written in the books. I'm quite impressed." he said as he sipped his goblet of pumpkin juice. 

". . . when we were filming some scences in the great hall, we don't literally eat the foods, by all means of saying . . . the food's display in these tables were all fake. We kept on thinking it wasn't _real_ foods, for it always makes our mouth water. Really disturbing." he continued. "That's quite a tease if you ask me!" exclaimed Zabini, "I can't imagine seeing all thos foods and not able to eat them." said Alex. 

"I know. It's really unnerving." muttered Tom. Phoebe and Pansy exchanged glances as they overheard their conversation. Both of the girls shaked their heads, "I can't believe we're stuck with _these_ kinds of wizards." said Pansy as she rolled her eyes, "I know. They kept on talking about food. I'm beginning to think they aren't purebloods." Phoebe replied with a grim expression. 

"We heard that." said the three in unison. Making some nearby Slytherins laugh.

"So Hermione, what happened with you this morning? You looked like a little off during our classes." piped in Lavender Brown as she sat down next to Ron. 

Emma took a sip of her juice and faced the Gryffindor, "Oh, I - uh . . . I didn't feel well." she said. 

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Ron exchanged glances as the faced Emma. "Oh what happened?" asked Lavender, concerned. 

". . . Headache." 

Lavender just stared at the brunette then nodded after a few seconds, "Well, you should go to the hospital wing later. I heard you and Malfoy fell unconscious at the library last night, what happened by the way?" 

Emma just stared at her. She know nothing about what happened, Harry and the others haven't even mentioned that their friends were unconscious last night . . . just like . . . . she and Tom at the . . . . 

" _Wait_ \- I . . . Uh . . . will you excuse us Lavender? For a bit? Please?" Emma asked politely. Lavender eyed her curiuosly but nodded anyways, "Okay. I'll see you later Won won." she kissed Ron on the cheeks then stood up as she went near some other Gryffindor students. 

"What's up Em?" asked Ginny, concerned. "What really happened to Granger and Malfoy at the library last night?" she asked. 

"We don't really know. Last time we checked, it was thid morning we found out that both of them were at the hospital wing." replied Ginny, "Madam Pince told us earlier that she found the two lying on the restricted section so she brought them to Madam Promfrey." continued Harry. 

"That's . . . odd." said the brunette. 

"Why?" asked Neville, "What do you mean?" 

"Remember when I said that me and Tom fell unconscious last night? What if it was the same time as Hermione and Draco did?" 

Ron furrowed his brows with that, "So you're saying . . . " 

". . . . that Malfoy and Hermione must've found that stone also?" asked Harry. "Well, I not really sure. But that's my theory." replied Emma. 

"- but you have a point though." said Neville. "I also agree with you on that." piped in Ginny. 

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Harry. 

"I think we need to speak with the Headmaster but we have to wait 'till friday." Emma sighed, "but in the meantime, let's talk to those snakes . . . " she smiled as the lot faced the other table across the room. Revealing five laughing Slytherins. 

"Tom seemed to be comfortable with them . . ." Emma muttered as she smiled, "and you aren't with us?" asked the red head carelessly beside her as she frowned. The brunette smiled as she said, "Of course not! It feels like being home here . . ." 

Ginny Weasley smiled with that. Emma was right, she felt like home as she stepped inside the Great Hall. But it didn't changed the fact that she really misses the presence of her muggle friends . . . her muggle world . . . and being here, in the wizarding world . . . just felt so wrong. 


	17. Chapter 16- Magic Tom

"Emma where are you going?" cried Ginny Weasley as they went out of the Great Hall. "I have to talk to Tom for a bit, I'll catch up with you guys at the common room later."

"You sure you know the way?" asked Ron. "Ronald, I'm Hermione Granger, I will always find a way." she chuckled.

Neville, Ginny, Ron and Harry shot up their brows in amusement as they smiled at her, "Okay. Good luck though!" said Ron

"Don't be long!" cried out Neville. "I'll wait for you in the common room okay?" said Ginny, "Okay. Thankyou" replied Emma with a smile.

"Oh and Emma, The password's _Godric._ I'm sure you know how to enter." said Harry with a cheeky grin, "Hmm let's see, the Fat Lady's portrait right?" she asked. The raven haired boy smiled as he nodded.

Tom and the rest of the Slytherins joined together as they walked out of the Great Hall right after they took their dinner. "So, tonight will be your first night here in Hogwarts, what're you feeling right now, Tom Felton?" Pansy Parkinson smirked at the pale blonde boy beside her.

Felton shrugged, "I don't know. I'm quite excited though, I do wonder what's it felt like sleeping right under the Black Lake." Tom grinned. "Well, I don't know about you, I prefer to sleep with a tons of blankets on it's quite freezing there -" muttered Alex beside him.

"- but you could always fancy using a heating charm." continued Blaise. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you, did you try on some quick spells? I'm sure you can produce magic as long as you have Draco's wand, right?"

Tom stopped as he thought about what Alex had said. Could he really produce some spells? "I don't know." He answered. "- but let's see it if I can."

The four Slytherins stopped and gazed towards Tom as he took out Malfoy's wand tucked inside his Hogwart robes. The pale boy looked at the stick with awe, the wand really looks like the exact wand he used during their filming on the movies, even though it was just fake and they just used special effects on it as they were filming, he do sometimes wonder what it feels like to cast some spells and magic.

"Come on, let's try it then." said Alex in excitement, along with Zabini and Parkinson who was eyeing at him curiously. Phoebe just stood silent as she watched Felton stare at the wand gripped tight in his hand, "Just use some simple ones, like a quick levitating spell or a fixing spell." said Alex.

Tom took a deep breath as he said, "Uhm . . . Can one of you guys conjure a mirror or something made out of glass?" he asked. Pansy smirked, took out her wand and a napkin then she transfigured it into a small mirror, "-Now, what?" asked Zabini.

"Now, break it." he said. "What?" asked Blaise with confusion. "Break it. Throw it in the floor." answered Tom casually.

Phoebe exhaled deeply, "This is really foolish. I don't think Tom can do magic, he's a muggle." she said. Then, she took the mirror out of Blaise's hand and threw it towards the floor causing it to break into tiny pieces. "- but alright, I'd like to see you try." she said.

Tom smirked at the broken glass then faced Phoebe who was crossing her arms staring straight right into Tom Felton's direction. "I'll prove you wrong Lestrange." he smirked wider making Phoebe to arch her brows and smirk back, "Amuse me Felton."

The Slytherin muggle took and deep breath and muttered, " _Reparo_ ". Seconds later, the tiny bits of glasses slowly mended itself. Tom's eyes widened from shock, "Oh my god, I didn't expected that to happen . . . I . . . can do . . . Magic? How?" He asked to himself.

Pansy, Blaise, Alex stared at the newly looked mirror at the floor, all eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Okay - how in the world -?" asked Pansy in bewilderment.

Lestrange on the other hand, was speechless. She just stared at Tom, who smirked, "It seems that even muggles can do magic." He said slowly. Phoebe shook her head, "No . . . that's impossible . . . you're a muggle -!" She said.

"It seems that even muggles can produce magic as long they have a wand?" questioned Blaise, "Or maybe it's because he's in _Malfoy's_ body?" asked Alex.

Phoebe's eyes grew wider, "No! It's . . . . He isn't Draco! He isn't a wizard! That's -"

"- that's not possible."

The Slytherins froze as they heard a voice from behind, slowly turning, they caught sight of the bushy haired Gryffindor staring behind them, eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Emma?" said Tom in bewilderment.

"Tom? Did you just cast a spell? Or am I just seeing things?" The Slytherin blonde shrugged, "It's seems so I have."

"Oh-kay." She said, "but how? We aren't wizards." she said. "That's the problem here! You two aren't Hermione and Draco, I know so. I know Malfoy, and this guy isn't my cousin." Phoebe said as he jerked her thumb over Tom. "Chill cous -" sighed Alex. "Tomorrow's Friday. The headmaster will be back, and when he does, we'll talk to him as soon as possible." He said.

Lestrange nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry, it's just, I . . ." Pansy cut her off as she sighed, "She just misses Malfoy." She said making Phoebe arched a brow at her but frowned, "Yeah- I guess you're right Pans." Alex frowned at his cousin and threw his arms around her shoulder, "I think we need to go back to the common room. We all need to rest, we'll continue talk about this in the morning."

The rest nodded in agreement. The Slytherins turned their back against Emma right after they said their goodbyes and goodnights but Tom stopped at his tracks and faced the brunette, "You coming Felton?" cried Blaise. "I- I'll catch up with you guys, I need to talk to Em for a bit." He said as he faced them, "You know the way, right?" Pansy asked as he faced the blonde, "Yeah, I know the way and I already knew tha password, so I'll be fine."

The Slytherins nodded and continued on walking leaving Emma and Tom at the dark and empty corridors. "Come, we have to get out of here." He said, as a smirk played his lips.

"Where are we going anyways?" Watson asked curiously. Tom faced his friend and grinned at her, "You said to me this morning that we'll make every moment here in Hogwarts count, whether this _w_ _hole_ _thing's_ a dream or not."

"I don't see your point Tom, if you think we can roam around the school, we'll be in big trouble-"

Tom rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Who says we'll be roaming around the castle?"

"So where are you taking me?" Emma said, giggling as she watched her arm get dragged playfully by her friend, "The Astronomy tower." He winked, "Blaise and Pansy told me it's nice to hang out up there especially in this time of night."

Emma stopped at her tracks and watched Tom carefully. His grey eyes staring straight at her brown orbs, as the moonlight hit her face which made Tom's heart to beat in a ridiculous pattern. "Fine." She said as a smile playfully painted on her lips.

"Good, let's go _char_."

Tom took Emma's hand as the pair ran towards the castle's huge doors, both grinning. Ignoring their hearts fast beating.


	18. Chapter 17- A Harry Potter Movie Mara

"Well, that's attractive. Hmm- yeah, she's and art that's what she is!" It took almost about a minute when Draco said it, after scanning some pictures of Tom and Jade from Dan's phone using the internet- which Hermione took full concern about. 

"She's pretty right?" said Evanna with a smile as her eyes gazed from the wizard to the brunette witch sitting silently next to him. Malfoy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she is alright. But it's weird though, she does look like one of those Greengrass sisters back in Hogwarts-"

"- Oh we forgot to tell you mate! Jade also was featured in the films." said Dan with a laugh. 

"Oh yes that!" Bonnie cried in laughters, Rupert and Matt also laughed along. "She played Greengrass at the ending of the films. She was Draco Malfoy's wife." said Rupert. 

" _Your_ wife to be exact." piped in Matt. The muggle actors laughed at Draco Malfoy's face. The blonde wizard looked at the lot in horror, not believing a word they just said. 

"Daphne Greengrass!?" asked Malfoy in terror, "Why would I marry Greengrass?!" he exclaimed. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes at him and chuckled, "You bloody idiot, that's Astoria _not_ Daphne." 

"Astoria-? Who the bloody hell is she-" 

"Oh you daft." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend, "She's Astoria. A Slytherin, _your_ house. She's the younger sister of Daphne, remember?" She's two years younger than us." 

Draco furrowed his brows with that, "You know, back at the party held at your Manor last summer, she was there with Daphne." the brunette lazily said. 

"Oh her. . ."

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him, yet again. 

"Why would I marry Daphne's sister?! We're not even close as friends." cried Malfoy in confusion. Hermione scoffed and said, "Duh. How should they know, they aren't the one who wrote the book. You dumb dimbo." 

Malfoy on the other hand glared at the brunette beside him, "Well, who did you end up with, huh?" he sneered. Hermione just shrugged and faced the muggle actors. "Yeah, Who did I end up with?" she asked. 

Dan, Evanna, Matt and Bonnie smirked and jerked their tumbs at the chuckling redhead, who waved at Hermione, innocently. 

Just then, Malfoy burst into laughters as he exclaimed, "Weasley?!" 

The brunette glared at the laughing blonde wizard right next to her. "You think it's funny, do you Malfoy?" she scowled at him. Draco shook his head and laughed some more, "It is Granger. You end up marrying the Weasel. It's hilarious!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's just a book you prick. And besides, Ron's not _that_ bad." she cringed at the last words she just said. Ron Weasley was nothing more but a bestfriend, a brother, a family to her. 

And just even the thought of _him_ and _her_ together. Just felt so wrong. "Oh please stop laughing will you?!" Hermione said irritably. "I can't help it Granger. I just can't imagine you ending up with Weasley!" he said between laughs. 

" - and I can't imagine you ending up with a Astoria." she scowled, "Neh, Greengrass isn't that bad. She's practicaly okay, she's _hot._ " said Draco. The brunette on the other hand, rolled her eyes with that. "Sure." she muttered. 

"Oh don't get too jelous Granger." Malfoy smirked, "I'm sure you ending up with Weasley would be grand. You, having ginger haired children." he snorted. 

"Ron's with Lavender you sick ferret! I don't have plans marrying him in real life. That's horrible even to think about it. He's one of my bestfriends. And why would I be jelous, you stupid pureblood." 

Draco gave her a look as he shrugged and chuckled. "Whatever you say Granger." Hermione glared at him. The two basically ignored the weird stares from the muggle actors infront of them. Evanna, Bonnie, Matt, Rupert and Dan just watched them with amusement as the two bickered like cats and dogs. 

That afternoon, the muggle actors decided it's time to let the two watch the films. Since it'll be a head start for them for tomorrow night's premiere, after all it's _their_ world they're talking about here. 

Dan and Rupert prepared the DVDs and operated the TV, while Evanna, Matt and Bonnie just came back from the kitchen bringing popcorns, crisps and drinks. 

"You two ready?" Radcliffe asked as he made his way to the couch where his friends were. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances then nodded at the actor. 

"Good. Now sit back and relax." said Rupert. "Questions will be asked and answered after every movie." piped in Bonnie.

"How many movies are watching again?" asked Malfoy as he furrowed his brows at them, "Well, since every movie consumes two hours, and we don't have enough time for all _seven movies,"_ began Evanna- "about two of the series would be enough for this afternoon." 

"Only two?" said Hermione. In her opinion, it would be better if they could watch the whole finished series so they won't get too confused for the premiere tomorrow, "well, _unless_ you want to stay up _all_ night just to watch them," pointed Matt. 

Granger gave him a look before she could answer, "It's alright with us," she said as she glanced towards Malfoy, "I agree with Granger. I think it's best if we finish the whole lot. Rather than reading the entire book series right?" the blonde wizard said. 

Hermione smiled at him and turned towards the muggles, "Well you two do have a point-" Dan began, as he gazed towards his friends, who all nodded at him in agreement as they sigh, "Fine. I suppose we could stay overnight. But we have to rest tomorrow morning though, you know save energy for tomorrow's premiere night. . ." 

"We know, we know." said Malfoy. "Now can we watch the movie?" 

The actor shook his head as he chuckled, "Sure Malfoy. Now we can watch."

2 hours had passed. As the credit roll became visible in the screen, the muggle actors watched Hermione and Draco staring at the TV. Both were silent during the whole film, once in a while they would comment on some scenes and all but the actors would shush them up and tell them to wait until the movie could finish. 

Dan decided to break the silence by standing up and went near the TV for the next DVD, as the rest gazed towards the wizard and the witch. 

"So? You can speak now." chuckled Matt. The two blinked and glanced towards the lot. They have a million of questions running through their heads. Like, how come Lily and James were dead in the movie? Who the bloody hell was Voldemort? and etc. 

Hermione cleared her throat making the muggles gazed at her way, "I have nothing to say. Besides, they aren't real. The movies are really inaccurate for what really happened in real life and my only intention was to watch them for tomorrow's purposes. But for the love of Godric Gryffindor, that was super weird seeing myself in that screen! Really weird!" she exclaimed, "I am not that insuperable know-it-all bookworm!" she continued. 

Malfoy gave her a pointed look, "Seriously Granger? You were annoying as hell when you stepped inside the castle when we first met. Talking all about the history of Hogwarts as if we don't know about it already." he rolled his eyes. Ignoring the brunette's retort, he continued, "But I must say I'm impressed. Every physical detail was like _real_. Our appearance, our looks, the whole place. It's good -" 

The blonde boy sighed, "But I also agree with Granger. Everything in that movie was false. Oh if Potter was here, he would freak seeing a movie like this and saying his parents are dead. But I must say, that Tom Felton really portrayed me very nicely. I'm thoroughly impressed with his acting skills." he smirked. 

"Same goes with Emma. It's like seeing a twin. I almost come to the point that I kept thinking all of this are fake. It's weird seeing myself in there but not really _there."_

Dan, Rupert, Matt, Bonnie and Evanna just nodded at the two, "Well, you did get the story right?" asked Bonnie. Both of them nodded, "Then, we should head to the next one. This movie will freak you two, considering both of you have scenes here fighting." Evanna giggled, "Wait until we get to the third movie." whispered Rupert, making Malfoy and Granger's brows to furrow. 

"Just wait and see." said Dan as he played the second movie. "I doubt you won't be asking questions in this one." he muttered. 

"What the bloody hell?! No one used the word _mudblood_ anymore! It's like a cursed word. A very offensive word! And I would never say such thing!" cried Malfoy. "I'm not a bloody pureblood prejudice if that's what you think." he mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on top of his, "Relax Draco, it's just a bloody movie." 

After another two long hours, the lot just finished watching _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._ "Chamber of Secrets? I doubt Salazar Slytherin really built it inside Hogwarts . . . Malfoy?" asked Hermione, "I don't know. I'm beginning to question our school with this movie." muttered Malfoy as he narrowed his eyes at the TV. 

Hermione watched her friend with concern. She now is really confused too. The brunette let out a sigh, "Me too." she said. 

Evanna, Bonnie, Matt, Rupert and Dan exchanged worry glances. "How about we go make dinner together, discuss some few things like questions about the movie and finish the series right after," said Bonnie as she smiled at the bewildered witch and wizard. 

"That's a good idea." said Rupert as the muggle actors got up. "Hermione? Draco?" asked Matt. All the lot's faces painted with concern as they watched the two. Malfoy sighed and stood up, "Come along Granger." he said as he held out his hand, Hermione took it and stood up. 

Smiles were now evident at the muggle's faces as they all walked towards Dan's kitchen.


	19. Chapter 18- The Feltson Past

The silence of the night and the cold breeze was quite a comfort for them even though the pair both was stuck in this madness. 

As Emma and Tom reached the top of the Astronomy Tower they settled to lie down at the foor, both eyeing on the dark sky, side by side. "It's funny, you know." Tom began. 

"What's funny?" Emma asked, still eyes glued at the night sky. "You and me, together, stuck in this crazy world." He chuckled. 

Emma inclined her attention to the moon as she chuckled, "Yea'. Of all people, I got stuck with you." There was something in ger voice, which catched the blonde's attention. 

Tom frowned with that and faced her, "What happened Em?" his face turned serious as he watched the brunette next to him. 

"What do you mean Tom?" this time, Emma sat up and gazed her attention to the platinum blonde boy next to her. 

"What happened between _us?_ " 

It was a risky question. They were now _okay._ They weren't awkward anymore, and now here he was, asking her this stupid question, making Emma disarrayed, _again._

"What do you mean _what happened_?" The brunette blinked. She can't handle him asking this kind of question all of a sudden. It was in the past. How could he ask her? She was okay now, he had moved on too. They're happy now. Why bring up the past? 

Tom sighed and sat up, grey eyes stared right across her brown chocolate orbs. He was about to say something then suddenly she cut in, her voice slowly cracking, "Shouldn't I be the one who'll be asking you that, Tom?" 

"We were so young . . ." he began, "You left me and . . . " 

"I just went for a few months Tom." her voice was bitter. Which made the blonde flinch for a little. Maybe it was a bad idea, opening this kind of topic. "Yeah you did, for school . . . in the US." He chuckled, "- then you dated this guy -" 

"- god! You're bringing this up again, huh?" she said, venom in her voice as she force a smile. "You chose that prestigious school over me!" Tom said, coldly. "- at first I was okay with it Em! But when I heard the news that you've been dating this guy from your school I -" she didn't let him continue. The fact that he's blaming her for what had happened . . . she just couldn't stand it. How could he? 

She stood up and stared at him, eyes full of anger and tears. "I started dating because I took your rejection to my offer as an end to what we had! You told me to remove you from my wants, Tom Felton! You started to freak out they day you knew I was going to enroll at Brown! You basically told me to forget you!" she shouted, tears running down from her eyes. "And when I came back, what did I see?" she mocked a laugh, "Tom Felton dating stunt coordinator Jade Olivia. Wow, what a welcoming news!" 

Tom froze. 

"I started moving on to someone else because you started dating someone else! How is that huh?!" he retorted. "And for the record Emma, I waited you to come back. But you didn't. After we filmed the fourth film, you left. Then went back to film the fifth one, but we became distant. You came back, however just a little too late." 

"You did it on purpose just admit it!" she wiped her overflowing tears. "You started dating someone to make me see that you were happy without me. You wanted to make me see that I made the wrong choice, that I left and tried to move on!" 

Tom frowned and his eyes became soft as he saw the tears from Emma's eyes, "You know that's not true." he stated as he stepped forward. Emma held out his hand infront of him telling him to stop. 

"No. Don't come any closer, Tom." 

Tom just stared at her. Memories came back in instant . . .

 _"Emma! Come here!" Tom cried as he watched the beautiful brunette twirl around. "That's not how you do it char. Damn you're so impulsive." he laughed._

_Emma went near him and smiled, "Oh, so you, being an impressive and an expert dancer as you said, could teach me how huh?"_

_Tom smirked. She was really beautiful. A camera man, who just finished interviewing some other casts for some behind-the-scenes and bloopers went near the pair, "Look Tom." Emma laughed._

_Tom gazed towards the camera and said, "Now Hermione will take my hand-" as he held out his hand for the brunette. Emma willingly took his and smiled._

_"- and I will take my way to the dark side." She laughed, "Here you go . . . " and they danced playfully, infront of the camera._

That was the last time they had fun during the set. After they filmed the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._ Emma flew her way to US for Brown Univeristy and a few months later, went back for the fourth movie's premiere.

 _"Tom!"_

_Felton turned around and saw a giggling brunette running towards him. He didn't expected her to come to the premiere. She told the whole cast members that she can't make it due to the busy schedules at school, leaving Tom very frustrated and disappointed._

_"Char! Oh my god, Emma! You made it!" He cried as he threw his arms at her, giving her a tight embrace. Emma laughed in his arms, "Surprise?" she squealed, as Tom kissed her cheek. "Very." he smiled._

Everything was fine. They weren't dating, they had no labels, they were just friends. But they were inlove, and they were young. 

Then in 2007, Emma came back for the fifth movie. _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ Rumors spread wildly about her dating some guy in her school, making Tom heartbroken. 

He wrote an original composition. While writing it, Emma was on his mind. He was hurt. Badly hurt. 

_**TIME ISN'T HEALING**_ went on Feltbeats.

He knew Emma's going to see it. He knew Emma's going to know the song about her. He knew Emma's going to know how much she hurt him. 

Indeed, Emma saw it. Emma confided to Bonnie on how she was doing without Tom. Emma was definitely not okay. She wanted to go back, but it was too late. 

Tom met their stunt director, Jade Gordon. They became friends and often spotted hanging around during breaks in the set. Before, it was him and Emma, now it was Jade and Tom. 

And the moment Emma came back in 2008 for the fifth movie, Tom Felton was already dating their stunt director Jade Gordon. Thus, leaving Emma Watson's heart to shatter into pieces. 

He opted to move on. He thought a relationship with Emma would end up nowhere. He was scared to do it or even to start it, even her. They were both contented with no labels, not knowing it was making their lives _complicated_. 

"It's too late now." she said abruptly, as she wiped her tears from her face furiously. Tom gazed towards the brunette, "Why are we so complicated?" he forced a chuckle. "Even before _this_ happened? Even when we were young. We were so close, Em." he smiled. Emma forced smile even though her heart was aching, remembering.

 _"Look! Remember these?" Tom cried as he made his way towards the props they used a year ago during their filming of the second movie, the Chamber of Secrets._

_Now, they're filming Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They were having a break in the set and Tom, Emma, Dan and Rupert were running around the studio._

_"Mandrakes!" Rupert laughed as he saw the Mandrake prop being held up by Tom. "Funny seeing them unalive, unlike in the movie whereas they'll be screaming like nuts." Dan chuckled. Emma nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like real babies."_

_Tom arched a brow as he stared at her, "Babies huh?" he smirked making Emma's cheeks to flush pink. "Yea' what's wrong with babies?" she asked, uncomfortably._

_"Uhm . . . they're loud?" Dan suggested, "- and annoying." said Rupert. "Oh don't be Rups. It's not like you're not annoying and loud." teased Tom, Rupert rolled his eyes at him, "well, I am like a baby sometimes, I can't help it that I'm cute."_

_The three laughed at the redhead, who was smiling smugly. Tom threw the Mandrake at his face as he laughed louder, "Oi! Felton!" the ginger cried._

_Tom laughed some more as he heard Dan screamed, "Run!" Tom ran towards a laughing Emma and took her hand, running away from Rupert._

_Tom and Emma hid in a small cabinet as they saw Rupert running after Dan. Both were trying to catch their breaths as they forced themselves not to laugh at their sight. Dan was under Rupert, both boys laughing as Rupert playfully strangled Dan._

_"You're an idiot Tom." giggled Emma. Tom gazed his direction at the brunette next to him, the cabinet wasn't able to fit the two, so they were literally squeezing themselves inside, "You know what Em, I didn't yet forgave you for slapping me hard across the face the other day." he smirked._

_Emma's cheeks flushed red as she remembered the incident. "Well, it's not my fault. You basically told me to slap you, you know." she said. "Yea' what I mean is movie slap me, not really slap me." he retorted._

_"I said I was sorry." she said sheepishly. "Forgive me?" she smiled sweetly. Tom looked down at her and can't help but smiled at her childish antics. Emma faced him and rolled her eyes, damn, Tom Felton was growing tall unlike before._

_"I may consider forgiving you, you know." he said softly, "Oh? And how?" she smiled fondly, "Kiss me here." he said as he pointed his cheek where she slapped a day ago, "and all will be forgiven." he smirked._

_Emma's cheeks was painted playful pink tints and she placed a quick kiss on Tom's cheek. "You're insuperable, Tom Felton." she whispered._

 _"I know." he said as he made his fingers towards her chin, he tilted it up as her lips met his._

"We should go back to our dorms. We may have a long day tomorrow." 

Tom snapped out of his thoughts and gazed towards Emma. "Right."

"Look Em," the brunette gazed towards the blonde boy behind her as they made their way to the Fat Lady's portrait. "What is it Tom?" she asked softly. 

"About earlier . . . I . . ." he sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought the topic, I -" Emma cut him off, "It's okay, Tom. I'm sorry too. We didn't had that closure for years, and I think it was probably for the best that we said stuffs we haven't said to each other before." She sighed, "besides, even though we said those things, nothing will still change." 

Tom just felt flustered but nodded anyways. "Yea', What happened, happened." he said as he stared at her carefully, "Well, I'll see you in the morning." she said, breaking away the akward tension.

"Right. Uhm . . . Goodnight Em." 

"Goodnight Tom."


	20. Chapter 19- HP Movies

"That was delicious! What was that delectable things called?" cried out Malfoy as the lot stepped out of the kitchen. 

Dan rolled his eyes letting out a chuckle, "Those _things_ are called _pizza, french fries,_ and _cheeseburger_." the muggle actors along with Hermione, laughed as they remembered the look on Draco's face as he took a bite of the various junkfoods. 

"You already tasted pizza, Malfoy. Remember?" said Hermione with fondness of her voice as she watched Draco roll his eyes playfully as he smiled, "I do Granger, but that tasted different." he stated.

"Duh, pizzas have different kinds of flavours." Rupert said with amusement, "Granger, I must try them _all._ " 

Hermione laughed with that as she shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea Malfoy, but if you want to have a terrible stomachache, well, be our guest." Draco just scowled and rolled his eyes like a little boy, "Oh don't fret Malfoy, you haven't even tried eating spaghetti." she added. 

"I have to make a mental note in that one, when I get home, I'll order the houselves to cook one for me." he said sternly. Hermione on the other hand, shook her head in his stubborness. "I think it's more delicious if it's made muggle style." piped in Matt as they all sat down at the couch. 

"Granger?" asked Draco in weariness, "What?" smirked Hermione, "Cook me one, please." he pouted. Hermione laughed hard, "Oh you're so pathetic." She said as she pinched his cheek hard making Malfoy to scowl. 

Bonnie, Dan, Matt, Rupert and Evanna exchanged glances as Dan spoke up, "They really are like Tom and Emma _before_." he whispered. The lot nodded in agreement as they heard Evanna sighed, "I miss them." 

"I hope they're alright." Said Rupert. Matt grinned, "Nevermind that. I know they're both safe right now, what I'm really hoping is that I hope they've _talked_." 

The muggle actors eye their friend and all nodded in agreement, "Same." they said in unison.

"So Hermione, Draco, this time we'll be watching the third movie . . . you're both ready are you?" asked Dan. 

Both nodded, then Bonnie said, "Hmm, okay . . . but before that, how about a small recap from the first movie." 

Hermione blinked, exchanged glances with Draco who sighed, "Potter's parents were killed by Voldemort, been sent to his muggle relatives without knowing anything about magic, until he was eleven then sent to Hogwarts. Had adventures with uh . . . _Granger_ and Weasley and protected the Sorcerer's stone from Professor Quirrel who had Voldemort behind his head." he shrugged. 

The muggle actors smiled, "Good job, Malfoy." said Evanna, "Now how about you Granger," said Rupert as he smirked. 

"Second year of Hogwarts, meets the Malfoy's house elf, Dobby, and meets the new DADA teacher, Professor Lockheart, then Harry learns he speaks Parseltongue. Met a ghost named Myrtle in the abandoned girls restroom. Drank a polyjuice potion made by . . . uh, made by _me_. Harry and Ron went to the Slytherin Common Room, Disguised as Crabbe and Goyle to gain information from Malfoy. They learned about Tom Riddle's diary which was from Ginny, who had gotten from Lucius Malfoy, which preserved a part of Voldemort's soul, they learned about the Chamber of Secrets, destroyed Slytherin Salazar's basilisk-" 

Rupert cut in saying, "Woaw easy Granger, that's enough." he said, laughing. ". . . atleast we know that you two are catching up." Dan chuckled, "Now, let's watch the third series shall we?" 

"What's the title of _this_ movie?" asked Malfoy as he furrowed his brows, "Oh, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." Bonnie replied. 

"Azkaban? Who's in Azkaban?" asked Hermione, curiously. "Oh, you'll see." they answered in unison. 

"And I better watch closely if I were you Malfoy, they have some best scenes here." laughed Matt, "- yeah with Hermione." piped in Evanna as she laughed along. 

Malfoy glanced at Hermione who had a quizzical look as both of them shrugged. 

As the credits rolled from the screen of the TV. Hermione looked around and saw the muggle actors and actresses facing at Malfoy, who was holding his jaw, with caution. 

Granger shook her head and giggled, "So?" said Bonnie at the two. Hermione smiled and said, "Well, Sirius Black, in Azkaban was really strange to see. But Neverthless, I'm starting to love this series. Like really, it's amazing seeing these things. Like seeing a parallel universe of our story." 

"How about you Malfoy?" smirked Rupert at the wizard. "Well," began Draco, "- all I can say is that, that was a good punch Granger. I can feel the pain when that scene took over a while ago. Really weird." 

Hermione laughed at her friend, "That's for being a git. But I do feel sorry for you when Buckbeak attacked you." she snorted causing Draco to glare at her. "Ha Ha very funny Granger." 

"Hey guys, how about we finish all of these, we still have _five_ more films to watch." chuckled Matt. "Yep, this'll take hours. You guys really sure you're up for it?" asked Dan. 

Malfoy hesitated for a while, he hated to miss one of his beauty sleeps but as Granger replied, "Ofcourse we are." He decided to shut his mouth. "Right Malfoy?" she said, staring her brown eyes at his blue orbs. Draco rolled his eyes at her, "Fine. I don't have a choice, do I?" he muttered. "No you don't." said Hermione as she stuck out her tounge at him. 

"Really mature Granger." He rolled his eyes, but smiled afterwards.


	21. Chapter 20 Premiere Night

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="337e51501c7e98b8fb6ced4a90ceddd9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"12 long hours later... /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db4983fd69d5d530816d7f99545a4561""You know," started Dan as he let out a yawn, "I think we should go to our respective places and get some sleep, eh?" he said lazily. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c6496e446fb408a547f182b551f0431"Bonnie rubbed her eyes like she just woke up from a nap, "I think that'll be a grand idea. Tonight's the premiere, we should get some sleep." she said as she got up, "Wake up Rups!" Dan cried making the ginger to sat up, "What time is it?" he asked, style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ee52156dcb2bde431645b44014e82b4""It's seven in the morning." Hermione replied with a yawn, "I think we need to take a rest." she said as she jerked her eyes towards the brunette man next to her. Draco's head was resting on her lap, "Wake up Malfoy, come on, Wake up." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="afcc1aa307dd4a027ca94cb445e5c398""No." He groaned quietly making Hermione to scoff at him, "Come on," she rolled her eyes, "You should go Malfoy. Don't worry, I'll take you home." said Matt, "- your Manager will be at Tom's place a few hours from now to prepare you for tonight." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f62d2b4a2ce140bb7fac9e2783a1ba15""- and speaking of tonight, you have to fetch Jade at her place before going to the premiere." Evanna pointed out. "How do I do that again?" The Slytherin prince asked, "Just tell your driver or something, they'll know where to go." she smiled, "you'll be alright Draco." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2b281c51103f15cf0124a1e6af89c56"Malfoy sighed as he got up and fixed his hair. His eyes darted towards the brunette next to him, "and you Granger?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81c22a4acadc98d5bfaffa917e84e7ac""Don't worry, I'll take Hermione to Emma's apartment, there she'll meet her PA later." cried out Dan as he fixed the Harry Potter DVD's near the television. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aaaa6575e74d156b5abeee9355dc630a"Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a small smile, "I'll be okay Malfoy. I'll see you tonight, alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="39a22905fb9847cf5cc77d871760de89"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6f0c9fb1c401f4a3d7f8185a21d2b06"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"*knock* *knock* /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9afde6556f061b5fdf336d31f3872b6e""What?" said Malfoy, in a sleepy tone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b3ee4051f56fc35a42e5f9fe80a20571"It was 4 in the afternoon and Draco Malfoy was currently enjoying his sleep at Tom's bed, not until someone woke him up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="119ab7251a944cdbcace53fb4e1ead7b""Oh come on Tom, enough sleeping, wake up already!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="60cec5adb0263ed3e63759acf2d478c3""Who the bloody hell are you?!" He yelled back. "Oh goodness! It's me Tom, Robert!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99eead3e50d198b2da76cd7e02d2c4bc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Robert, who?"/em He ask to himself, "Oi! If you don't open this door, oh so help me i'll break this down by my bare hands, Felton!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="611778c3d5e6bef4f594a6ac6ff198b4""Fine. Wait!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62b10a156f444c022b548e00fca7de7d"He grudgingly stood up, walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a tall english man with raven hair wearing a suit. "What?" Malfoy asked to the unfamiliar man, more irritated than before. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4196e6fca71002daac19bdbb038d99f7""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What?/em Really Tom? Are you serious? Do you know what bloody time it is?!" said Robert in a displeasing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47f996b3300569a1835dd09938491e26""I don't know, you have a watch, why ask me?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad819cc232fb189bb38bac26c777595e""What the hell Tom, what's up with you? Maybe you bumped your head so hard the other night that you forgot about the premiere night And goddammit you didn't even answer any of my phone calls! Jade's been calling me nonstop yesterday about any of your whereabouts, and good thing Dan told me everything that had happened. Goodness!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed8e6955c8252f273f6541faa8e3556f"Draco Malfoy shot a brow at him before sinking in all the words he had said. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bloody Hell, this must be Tom Felton's Manager. Oh god! You're so stupid Draco!' /emHe thought to himself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e85d9e7501784cc9c1cf1b88aa26655""Oh. I apologize, I-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e69142babc6acaacbe24e4fbf94fdfd"Robert sighed and just looked at his friend, "It's fine mate, just go take a shower, change your clothes so we can go. We still need to fetch that girlfriend of yours. I already contacted her, she's getting ready now. And some advice? I think you should buy her some flowers or something, I bet she's pretty mad about you right now." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c8f403ba53314b166f49e7501cf13958""Why?" Draco asked as he walked towards Tom's bed. "Check your phone, Felton." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="312fd90b6e6ce40ef1ec01c0458e5582"Draco took Tom's phone from the bedside table and opened it, "Ooohhh 90 missed calls and 107 unread messages. Hmm this'll be very interesting later." He heard Robert said with a laugh beside him. Draco Malfoy sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. "Don't worry I'll call a shop for the flowers." and with, he left a confused Draco Malfoy in the room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4a5bee8126bcfeef36a795eaf4ada520""Oh Merlin help me."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc233dc6e1ed96baa77d5f34667867ac"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="153b043e51c65df44d4e5fde28eb8130""Good Afternoon Em, so how's your sleep? Feeling a lot better?" Jane, her so called Manager asked as she let Emma sit down. "I'm feeling fine Jane." She answered. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""But I'll be better if I get to go home now." /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8366deaedc3a1a6fb6bd07dba5bf1313""Okay, we barely have an hour to prepare, so ladies. Do your magic, Emma Watson has to look fantastic for tonight." and with that, her Manager left the room and let the make-up stylist prep Hermione up. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6023e63871fca4419c920c07b17e31df"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Hmm. Magic. I miss that.' /emHermione thought to herself style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="864860f4b8b4884b3b8740cb11266dbc"After an hour that seems like forever, Hermione faced the floor length mirror and gazed at the girl standing infront of her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df6b2a32bd67567746fbfd55b58bd49e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Different. Very different. /emHermione, the curly messy haired brunnette witch's hair was chopped off, she was wearing just light make up but her faced glows differently, she was very very preety, and the girl infront of her was wearing a sleeveless white gown. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3bd90845a653318181452b61ea22569"Hermione realized, the girl infront of her em style="box-sizing: border-box;"wasn't/em Hermione Granger at all, she was Emma Watson. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf7f041ce3d57b40c6cce0bc6cbbff59"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not/em some Hogwarts muggle born student, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/em an orindary witch, but an actress. A muggle actress, a superstar. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d5c2cc5b69ec8c52a44809390978706""Oh my goodness, Em! You look gorgeous!" Alice commented as she watched Hermione turn away from the mirror. "Thanks." was all she can say, still thinking about the unfamiliar girl infront of her earlier. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbcbc0883146fdaffabaf87b21c7d5ea""Now, let's get going. The red carpet's ready for you Emma Watson." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	22. Chapter 21 Alan Rickman, again

"Emma."

"What is it Ginny?" still sleepy, Emma said the redhead as she saw her walking down the stairs of their dormitory. 

"Lavender told me that you came in late last night." She whispered as she went near her, "Is everything okay with you and Tom?" she asked. 

Upon hearing Tom's name, Emma shot up her brows and smiled weekly, "Uhm everything'd alright Ginny, we just . . . talked, that's all." 

The female weasley just nodded, "So what's your schedule for today?" she asked, trying to change the subject as both of them exited the Gryffindor dormitories and walked towards the Great Hall. 

"I'm having Potions with Snape this morning, Divination, Transfiguration and Charms. Then I have some extra classes to attend to. " she said as she gripped slightly the books she's carrying. "Ugh, who knew Hermione literally took these extra classes." she groaned. 

"Hermione really really _really_ loves her education." Ginny rolls her eyes with that and chuckled, "I'm sorry Em." 

"Oh it's alright Ginny," Emma smiled fondly, "I, too love learning. I took classes _even_ during the filming of my movies, even though it was so much stress and very tiring - not to mention with the career I'm holding as an actress, I still give time on my education." 

Ginny made a face which made Emma roll her eyes, "Yeah, you really are like Hermione Granger. The muggle version." 

Emma laughed with that as the two Gryffindors made their way inside the Great Hall. As they approached their table, Emma spotted the familiar raven haired and redhead eating their breakfast. "I'm gonna talk to Luna for a bit, see you later Emma." said Ginny, "Okay, see you Gin." she smiled. 

"Good Morning." Said Emma as she sat down next to Harry. The two boys smiled and returned a greeting to the muggle actress, "So, Emma how's your sleep?" said Harry as he took a sip of his juicee, "Oh it was great, thanks for asking. You?" Emma returned as she started to eat her breakfast. 

"It was great." He smiled, Emma just shrugged and smiled back. "So, we have Potions for first subject. I hope Snape forgot about everything that had happened yesterday." Emma sighed as she took her drink, "Hmm is this what Pumpkin Juice tastes like? It's delicious." She said making Harry chuckle. 

"I doubt that he'll let that pass, especially what Malfoy did." piped in Lavender as she sat down next to Ron. "Good Morning Lav." Ron said as he smiled at his girlfriend, "Morning WonWon." She said as she have her a peck on his lips, "Morning Hermione, Morning Harry, where's Ginny? And Have anyone seen Longbottom? I still have to return the notes I borrowed from him yesterday." 

"Morning Lavender." Emma smiled as she opened her Potion's book for some reading for the her class, "Morning Brown." said Harry - "Neville's talking to Hannah and Ginny's -" 

"-Here" cut Ginny as she kissed Harry on the cheek, "Good Morning everybody." she said cheerfully. "You look like you're in a good mood." said Ron, "Because Ronald, I am in a good mood today." Ginny retorted, "May I ask why?" asked Harry, Ginny rolls her eyes at her boyfriend as she gave him a peck on the lips, "because I just had a wonderful dream about us." she winked making Harry to smile boyishly. 

"And may I ask what it's all about?" He grinned, "Well, it's involving, you, me, and the broom closet." she giggled as Harry kissed her on the lips. "Oh sweet Merlin! Please don't do that infront of my face, it's ruining my meal, come on!" yelled Ron making Lavender laugh. 

"Oh don't be such a git Ronald." said Ginny between her snogging session with Harry, as Harry continued kissing his girlfriend a literally ignoring Ron, "I swear Harry, I'll going to hex you if you don't stop eating my sister's lips infront of my face, go do it elsewhere!" 

"Fine." said Ginny as the stopped and stood up, "Come on Harry, let's make my dream a reality." she winked making Harry grin boyishly as he too, stood up and fix his messy hair but Ginny pushed back his hair making it messy again, "I loved it like that, you look hot." 

"Later Ron, see you at Potions Em." said Harry as they left. Emma just waved at the two and laughed as she saw Ron's annoyed face while Lavender laughed. 

"Chill Won won, just finish your breakfast." Lavender said, "I can't believe you just laughed, it's my sister and my bestfriend, it's still weird." Ron said making Lavender shook her head and chuckled, "So Hermione, still sticking your nose on that book again?" 

"Yes Lavender, I need to catch up with some lessons for Potions this morning." Emma replied while still reading the book, "Catch up?" Lavender asked as she shot her brow, "Why do you need to catch up? You're even way ahead of Snape." she rolls her eyes. 

Emma just giggled, "Oh and as much as I don't like disturbing you while you study, but look at the Slytherin table, Malfoy's staring at you like crazy." she whisper. 

Emma stopped reading and turned around, seeing the familiar stormy gray eyes looking back at her, as he too was holding his Potions Book, "Yeah." Emma whispered to herself, she caught Tom smile at her weekly as Emma returned a week smile at him, _"Talk?"_ She saw Tom mouthed. 

Emma shooked her head and gave him an apologetic smile as she waved her book at him, _"I'm reading. Maybe later?"_ she mouthed back. Tom nodded and smiled at her, _"Okay."_

Emma looked away and returned to her book, "You know, I can't help but think something's off with you and Malfoy." Lavender said as she smirked, "What are you talking about?" Emma asked, "Well, for starters, usually you and Malfoy stick together, but what I noticed yesterday and this morning, it's quite different, did you two fight or something?" she asked curiously. 

Emma's eyes widened, "Uhm . . . No, ofcourse not why would we?" She chuckled nervously, Lavender on the other hand shot a brow at her, "Whatever Granger, but sooner or later you two will date, finally." 

"Huh?" 

Lavender rolled her eyes again, "Oh come on Granger, it's quite obvious you and Malfoy are made for each other." she said as she stood up and took her things, kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "I better get going to class, see you later Won won." Ron smiled and kissed his girlfriend as he returned talking with Semus and Dean, "Bye Hermione." Lavender said as she winked at her and left, leaving a bewildered Emma Watson. 

"Well that's weird." 

_Yeah, Draco and Hermione may be made for each other. But me and Tom? Not in a million chances like that's going to happen._

"So . . ." 

Emma turned her head to her right where the voice came from, as she caught sight of Tom taking a seat next to her, she just stared at him and then watched the other students enter the dungeon for their Potions Class. 

"Hi Tom." said Emma, hesitantly. "Uhm, Hey Em." replied Tom. 

There was an awkward silence 'till Tom shifted his seat and faced Emma making her stop reading her book, "What?" she asked, "Listen I think -" 

"Settle down." a low voice was heard on the door as all the students kept silent quietly, "Let'e just talk later Tom or else we'll get in trouble again, and please -" Emma faced him; "- please behave this time." she said. 

Tom Felton faced Alan Rickman or much like to be called as Snape, on the door silently facing his students until they met each others eyes, causing Tom to gulp, hard. 

"So, Mr. Malfoy." Snape suddenly said as he slowly walked inside the room, all eyes were placed on Tom, "Tell me, What is the basic ingredients in making a Polyjuice Potion." 

Tom and Emma exchanged worried glances as Tom turned paler than usual. He stood up and stared at Snape's pitch black eyes. 

"Oh god."


	23. Chapter 22 Hogwarts Classes

"So, Mr. Malfoy." Snape suddenly said as he slowly walked inside the room, all eyes were placed on Tom, "Tell me, What is the basic ingredients in making a Polyjuice Potion." 

Tom and Emma exchanged worried glances as Tom turned paler than usual. He stood up and stared at Snape's pitch black eyes. 

"Oh god." 

"I'm waiting Mr. Malfoy." said Snape, his eyes were on Tom, "What is the basic ingredients in making a Polyjuice Potion." He repeated this time more louder. 

Tom Felton gulped harder, _Is this what I get for making fun of Alan Rickman?_ Whispers began to spread at the room making Snape irritate a bit, "Silence." He said, and with that, a deafening silence happend. "Mr. Malfoy, you -" 

"The Basic Ingredients in brewing a Polyjuice Potion is Lacewing flies, Leeches, Powdered bicorn horn, Knotgrass, Fluxweed, Shredded Boomslang skin, and a bit of the person you want to turn into; which is hair." 

Snape's eyes widened and looked suprised, the Slytherins smiled proudly at Malfoy including Harry and Ron. While Emma on the other hand, looked shocked. 

"Well-" Snape crossed his arms across his chest and nod at Tom who was still nervous but not much anymore, "- It looks like a underestimated you Mr. Malfoy, Thank you and you may now take your seat." 

Tom took his seat and plastered a smile across his face as he watched Snape starting to discuss their lessons up front. 

As Tom made his way out of the dungeons joining Blaise, Pansy and Phoebe, as Emma suddenly called him, "What is it Em?" he asked. "Hey Emma." greeted Phoebe, Pansy and Blaise. "Hello." she replied as she smiled at the three Slytherins. 

"Listen, Tom, we'll just gonna leave you two and head towards the next class, see you then?" Phoebe asked, Tom nodded as the three Slytherins bid their goodbyes, "See you later Emma." 

"Bye guys." said Emma, then faced at Tom who was smiling, "What?" he asked. "Don't _what_ me." Emma said making Tom furrow his eyes with confusion, "Wait what did I do?" He asked innocently. 

"How'd you know all of those things?" 

Tom laughed a bit and messed Emma's hair, just like he always do, "There's a thing called study Em, you should try it sometimes. And besides, I have a reputation to hold, can't make everyone suspicious won't we? " he winked and left. 

Emma smirked as she watched Tom's back walking away, "Unbelievable." she said. 

Emma walked until he bumped into two familiar Gryffindor boys, "Hey guys." she said, Ron and Harry said their hello's and smiled as the three of them walked together, "Say, where's Tom?" asked Ron, "Oh he's heading towards the next class with his fellow slytherins." 

"Speaking of, Emma, how smart is Tom, huh?" Harry chuckled, "I can't believe he knew all those things, even I can't answer it." said Ron making Emma giggle. 

"I don't know, apparently he had some advance reading." she replied, "Oh, classic. Just like the great Draco Malfoy." said Harry, chuckling. 

"Draco studies?" asked Emma, " _Correction_ , Draco Malfoy is bloody smart as Hermione herself." pointed out Ron. 

"Yeah, did you know that Draco's grades are just as same as Hermione's. Those two are like, competing for first place or something, I guess it's because we're now graduating this year." said Harry, "Harry, those two have been competing over their grades since we were first year." Ron said with a heavy sigh. 

Emma nodded, "Ah so no wonder. But why did Snape looks like he was shocked or something? He doesn't even know about Tom." 

"Hmm . . . I literally don't know." answered Harry and Ron in chorus. 

The next class, Emma joined Harry and Ron walking towards the Charms classroom, where Mr. Flitwick was standing above a pile of books, "Good Morning class, now take a seat all of you -" 

Emma took a seat between Harry and Ron, scanning the classroom to see any Slytherins but there was non. Turns out the Gryffindors are having it with Hufflepuffs. "What class would be Malfoy taking this time?" Emma whispered to Ron beside her, "Beats me." He shrugged, "- but I think they're having double schedule of Transfiguration with McGonnagal. Pansy mentioned that earlier with Lavender, I just overheard it." he answered. Emma just nodded, can't stop wondering what Tom is doing right that moment. 

As Tom, with the other Slytherins exited the Transfiguration classroom, Blaise still couldn't stop laughing. "Geeez Nott is really in trouble, I can't believe he _accidentaly_ turned Crabbe into a pig." he said between his laughs. "Oi Theodore!" Phoebe yelled, just as a good looking brown haired Slytherin faced towards their direction, "What is it Lestrange?" he smirked. 

"Goodluck for your detention with Mcgonnagal later idiot, you deserve it." She said as she laughed, "Oh shut up Lestrange -" he rolled her eyes, but smirked anyways, "- don't miss me too much while I'm away, alright?" he winked and left. 

Pansy, Blaise and Tom laughed at Phoebe's flustered face right after Theodore Nott winked at her, "Oh quiet, all of you " she groaned. "Theo's getting more of an arse than ever." She rolled her eyes as they walked towards the Great Hall. 

"Hey, I never did asked, what's up with you and Nott by the way?" Tom asked as he smirked at her, "Felton, get that smirk out of your face, you look like Draco, literally." She hissed, "Oh don't get pissed -" He laughed, "So, what's up?" he added. 

"Phoebe and Theo used to date." Blaise laughed as he earned a glare from the Slytherin witch, "Theo was Phoebe's long term boyfriend. They dated like, for 3 years since our third year and they broke up last year." Pansy pointed out as she smirked. 

"Oh I'm sorry -" Felton said, but Phoebe cut him off saying, "Oh please, don't be." She rolled her eyes, "Basically, Theodore's a twat, and he's not worth it anyways." She added softly, "Can you tell me what happened?" Tom asked carefully as Phoebe let out a small smile, "To make the story short, Me and Theo just decided to break up, we thought it's better if we just stayed as friends, you know?" she lied. Pansy and Blaise raised a brow at her story. 

Pansy knew it was a bit touchy for Phoebe to open that topic so she cut her off, "- but you know what's the best part of it, Felton?" she smirked, "What?" Tom asked, "When Malfoy basically beat up Theo at the common room, know Professor knew about it 'cause it was only us, Slytherins who saw it." She laughed, "It was a good fight I tell you." Blaise added, just as Phoebe chuckled a bit. "Yeah." she said as the four entered the Great Hall. 

As the lot approached their seats, Malfoy bumped into someone, "Oh geez, I'm so sorry." said Tom as he helped a female Slytherin to get up, "Not big deal, Itwas my fault anyways, I should've watched where I was going." she said as she fixed her uniform, Tom didn't look up instead he got all her books that fell and hand it back to her, "Thanks, Malfoy." she said. 

"No prob -" he froze. The girl infront of her. He recognized that brown eyes and brown wavy locks anywheren "Jade?" He asked, shocked. 

"What?" The girl asked, "Oh, I'm Astoria, remember? Daphne's younger sister " she laughed, "you must've forgot." She added. 

"Uhm . . . I - yeah, I must've." he said sheepishly. "Well anyways, I got to go, bye Malfoy." then she left leaving a dumfounded Tom Felton behind her. 

_"_ _I swear she looks exactly like Jade"_ he said to himself, "Hey mate, you alright, I saw you bump into Greengrass over there." asked Alex as he went near him, "Nah, I'm alright." he said, "Oh okay, well, see you later then - oh and Felton," he whispered, "- just so you know, Dumbledore's back, he just arrived not long ago, you and Emma better go to him later after class " he whispered. 

"Oh yeah, thanks mate." He said as he walked towards Phoebe, Pansy and Blaise. "Oi where have you been?" Zabini asked as Tom sat down next to Lestrange, "I just . . . had a chat with Alex." he replied, "Hey, you alright?" Phoebe asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, _"I defintely am going to have an headache though."_ He thought to himself as he sighed. 

The whole students had their lunch and as Tom stood up and took his belongings, he gazed towards the Gryffindor table, "Hmm Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Longbottom, Brown but no Granger." He said to himself as he furrow his brows, "Hey guys, I gotta talk to the Gryffindors for a bit, ask where Emma is, I'll see you at class." He said to his fellow Slytherins, "Alright, see you Tom." 

Felton walked towards the Gryffindor table, "Hey, have anyone of you seen Emma? I noticed she's not here." He whispered to Ginny and Harry, "Oh, Emma left early, said she has to go to the libarary." said Ginny, "Hermione took a lot of classes this year, that's why Emma's catching up with it." sighed Harry. 

"Oh." said Tom, "Oi Malfoy!" Someone shouted through the Hufflepuff table, Tom shot his brow up as he gazed towards the direction of a guy with a blonde hair, "Yeah?" He asked feeling confused, "See you tomorrow at the Quidditch Pitch!" he yelled as the other Hufflepuff laughed, "We're gonna beat you snakes tomorrow's match!" yelled another Hufflepuff. 

"Wait . . . Quidditch?!" Tom's eyes turned wide as he faced Ginny, Harry and Ron. The three Gryffindor's exchanged worried glances, "Blaise and Alex must've forgot to tell you that there's a match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff tomorrow." Harry said sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that Felton." he added. 

Tom turned pale more than ever, "What am I going to do? I don't know anything about Quidditch, I don't even know how to ride a broomstick for god's sakes!" he whispered furiously as he rubbed his face and buried it. "I am so in trouble."


	24. Chapter 23 HP Deathly Hallows Part 2

p _Meanwhile in the muggle world . . ._

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell . . . Oh sweet Salazar here she comes." Malfoy saito herself as he stood up and gazed towards a beautiful brown haired lady walking down the stairs, she was wearing a long white dress and her wavy brown hair was cascading like waterfalls on her back, she was smiling as she went near him, "Hi love, you look ravishing." She said as she kissed him at the cheeks. 

Draco Malfoy just froze at her sight, _"So this must be Jade."_ He thought to himself. "You . . . you look lovely . . . Jade." He said, nervously as Jade giggled at him, "You're so cute when you stutter Tom. And what's that you're holding?" She grinned. 

Tom lookad down by his hand and realized he was holding the flowers for her, "Oh right . . . I uhm . . . flowers for you." He smiled weekly, "Look, I'm sorry about what happend days ago, I should've called you I just -" Malfoy was cut off by her sudden kiss on his lips, "It's okay, I know you were busy." She smiled and took the flowers and placed it near a table, "Now, let's go. We have a premiere to attend to, you ready love?" 

Draco Malfoy was still frozen at the spot from her sudden gesture, _"Merlin, keep it together Draco! Or else she'll suspect something's wrong."_ He sighed to himself, he was not this nervous near a woman before, not to mention a stranger he never met. "I'm ready as you are." He smiled as he kissed her on the cheeks. He escorted her to the car and thet left. 

_"Now, it's time to put on those Malfoy charms again."_ He smirked to himself. 

A sea of crowds were Hermione Granger's first sight as they arrived at the venue. She was shaking mad, and was crazy nervous. 

"You ready Ms. Watson?" her Manager asked as Emma nodded at her and let out a small smile, "Yes." she replied, _"as if I have a choice."_ she sighed to herself. 

She heard the driver stepped out of the car and seconds later the door beside her opened. Hermione exhaled deeply, "Here goes nothing." She muttered. 

As she stepped outside the vehicle, crowds went wild and Hermione almost stumbled by the blindness of her eyes because of the different flashes of cameras towards her. 

As her vision became clearer she saw crowds of people shouting her name, kids, teenagers and adults were cheering her. Hermione also spotted different kinds of billboards and posters, her eyes grew big as she noticed a poster saying, _'I Hermione Granger', or 'Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.'_ the Gryffindor witch also spotted photos of her wearing her Hogwarts robes and for the first time since the other night she now saw her old self again. 

There was also a big poster with her, Ron and Harry with the Hogwarts Castle at the background and a text saying, ' _I_ _t all ends here.' and 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows movie Premiere'_

She also spotted kids wearing Gryffindor robes and a wig, she let out a giggle as she noticed they were impersonating her, it was utterly adorable. Hermione was teary eyed as she saw all of this, " _I didn't know we were this famous."_ she thought to herself, _"If only Harry and Ron can see this."_

Little did she know there was a reporter walking towards her, "Now, look at here folks, the lovely Emma Watson! The Gryffindor princess finally arrives!" crowds cheered and shouted as he welcomed her into the red carpet. 

"Ms. Watson is getting emotional." He chuckled as he faced at the video camera infront of them, Hermione didn't noticed him until he said, "Hello? Ms. Watson? Earth to our _Hermione Granger?_ " He joked. Emma snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh . . . Sorry . . . " she said. The reporter laughed a bit and smiled at her, "Getting emotional there Ms. Watson?" he said as he drew the microphone near her, "Yeah, it's crazy. All of this, utterly unbelievable." She commented as her gazed towards the crowd - who were waving at her - she gave them a grin and waved back. 

"Unbelievable of the crowd or unbelievable because the series just ended?" he asked them turned the microphone towards the brunette, "Uhm . . . Both?" she giggled. 

The reported laughed a bit and asked again, "So who are you bringing with tonight's premiere Ms. Watson?" Emma just chuckled nervously and looked at either of her sided, then shrugged, "Uhm . . . no one, just me and I'm going to be with Dan ane Rupert so why bother bringing a date, right?" she laughed nervously, hoping she said the right answer. 

"Well yeah, I guess. We're pretty excited to see the finale of the Harry Potter series" He chuckled, "Well, you won't be disappointed." Hermione smiled, the reporter laughed a bit and faced the camera once again, just as Hermione spotted Dan waving at her gesturing her to get closer to him, "You should entertain some of the fans Hermione, sign some authographs and greet them." he whispered, "Oh, okay, got it." 

"Oh and folks, entering the red carpet just now is no other than the famous Tom Felton, who basically plays the one and only _Draco Malfoy!_ _"_

Hermione immedietly turns around as the host mentioned Malfoy's name, what she saw absolutely shocked her, Malfoy got out of the car just as he took a hand of a beautiful brunette girl - who clearly looks like the Slytherin sixth year back at Hogwarts - escorting her outside the vehicle, both were plastering a smile as Malfoy placed his arms around her waist. 

Granger noticed a sudden pang on her chest, "Who's she? Is she -" the Gryffindor witch started just as she hear Dan sigh, "That's Jade alright. Tom's girlfriend." 

"Oh and Hermione, I think it's best if you ignore them a bit tonight, especially Malfoy, or else the press will start an issue about it. They all know Emma and Tom's history, it may be best that you should stay out of their way just for the whole event." Dan whispered carefully as Hermione nodded, turning her head away from the pair just before he caught eyes of Draco looking at hers. 

Just as the movie ended, the whole cinema was full of applauses, crowds and fans were cheering and clapping. Hermione was still left bewildered of the final movie, which she clearly hadn't expected it, she was also in tears as she saw some scene which broke her heart, like the fact that the Malfoy's were in the bad side, seeing Bellatrix being insane and killed by Molly Weasley, the fact that Fred Weasley _died_ , Remus and other of her friends as well, and most especially, Hogwarts - _her home,_ was desroyed. 

Oh and she still couldn't erased the thought that she ended up with Ron Weasley with two kids, it was utterly bizzare, oh and her bestfriend, Draco Malfoy ended marrying Greengrass and had a son! - she wasn't even let the other movies she saw yesterday sink in her brain, let alone _this_ finale. Hermione sighed, "That was so so so messed up." She muttered to herself. 

With a heavy heart she just wiped a tear out of her eyes as she glanced the audience who were clapping and some were looking at her with proud faces and smiling, she even spotted Alex - Emma's brother - along with some people who looked like her, _"That must be Emma's family."_ She thought to herself. 

Finally, a woman in around 30/40 years old stood up to the front, and they called Hermione, Dan and Rupert now they are standing infront of hundreds of people and Emma was between the two muggle actors who was clearly crazy nervous, "Relax, we're just going to stand here as Joe gives her speech, okay?" the brunette just nodded at Rupert. 

"Oh my God. You know what, maybe I'll just write another one. Maybe. That is a joke, but you have no idea. I've never come closer than standing up here tonight. Umm, Oh God, Emma's finished me. Rupert's now crucified me. I love ginger people. This is my favorite ginger person right behind me." Rupert chuckled with that as the audience cheered. "Okay, right, coherent. So, the first person I need to thank is David Heyman who persuaded me to trust film people. And we're really here because of him, because it's just incredible to look back and think that I was so wary of the books being filmed and I would have missed this! So then I also need to thank David Baron." 

"I'd be surprised if any living human being ever found a bad word to say about David Baron, just humanly impossible. Steve Kloves who has been an incomparable collaborator and my dearest friend. I just can't say enough about Steve. Ah, Right, calm down. Our amazing – Our amazing directors from the inspirational Chris Colombus, who put this family together and just set us on the right track. To Alfonso and Mike who each brought their own stunning vision to the film. And lastly, and what can I say that's enough about David Yates? He's directed the last three and four, four! I knew that." the crowds laughed. 

"Three books, four films, that's right. And I just know that everyone who watches Deathly Hallows Part 2 is gonna to see that he steered us home magnificently. It's incredible. And of the actors I can only say I could never have dreamt the talent you'd have in these films but there are seven that, in private, I refer to as the Big Seven and that's Dan, Rupert, Emma, Matt, Evanna, Bonnie and Tom." And with that, louder applauses were heard. 

"And they cannot know how much I love them, what amazing things they did for my favorite characters and I just thank them for lending us their talent and all their hard work. And then finally, as everyone else has said but I need to say it most of all – no story lives unless someone wants to listen. So thank you, all of you. Ah, Thank you for queuing for the books all those years!" 

"The stories we love best do live in us forever so whether you come back by page or by the big screen, _Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home."_

Crowds went wild as they congratulated the whole crew and casts of Harry Potter. Hermione, Rupert and Dan hugged J.K. Rowling - which Hermione made herself feel very nervous. 


	25. Chapter 24 The Afterparty

Right after the premiere, Hermione joined in Dan, Rupert, Bonnie, Matthew and Evanna as they went out of the car and entered Dan's flat for their after party. 

Malfoy was riding on another vehicle for he must accompany Jade. Hermione just pushed aside her thought about Draco's whereabouts and just went inside. The room was jampacked with people, lights with different colors were dancing in the whole room as people went near them an congratulated them, "Chill out Granger." Rupert whispered right at her, "You'll be fine, just relax, alright?" continued Dan for him. 

The brunette just exhaled deeply and smiled, "Alright." just then Evanna and Bonnie grabbed either sides of her arm and dragged her away from the two actors, "Come on Em, I'd like you to meet somebody." 

Dan and Rupert just shrugged as they watched the three girls went off towards a group of girls at the corner, "Where could Malfoy be?" 

"Oh there you are Malfoy!" greeted Matthew Lewis as Draco Malfoy stepped inside the house, he was still amazed of what he was seeing, "So this is what a muggle party looks like, huh?" he said, "Yeah, and what'd you think?" Matt asked, "It's pretty bizarre!" Malfoy replied in awe. Matt smirked at him and leads him to Dan and Rupert who were chatting with some guys, "Well glad you liked it." he says. 

"Oh Tom you're here!" said some guys Malfoy's unfamiliar with, "Yeah," that's all he can say, "What took you so long?" they asked, "Ah. See, Jade . . . was not feeling well and I have to drop her off by her house." he replied, the guys just nodded, "Well, take a sit Felton, have some champagne." 

Malfoy took the glass and drank as he chatted away with Dan, Rupert and Matt as soon as the other guys were having a conversation with their own. 

So after, Draco excused himself from the crowd and went to the kitchen counter were foods and beverages were displayed until he caught sight of Hermione chatting along with some girls. 

Then suddenly Malfoy heard a voice from behind, "So Draco, how did you do it?" then another one followed, "Can't believe you've manage to wait for this long, mate! And here I am thinking that Draco Malfoy has a lot of confidence in his sleeves." 

It was Rupert and Dan. Malfoy arched a brow and replied, "What do you two mean?" He asked, eyes still gazing at the beautiful brunette - who was laughing with the other muggle actors. "It's quite obvious you know -" began Rupert. "- you have a thing for Hermione, don't you Malfoy?" chuckled Dan. Draco looked at the muggle's direction as his brows were furrowing, Dan and Rupert had a smirk painted on their faces as they watch the wizard turning paler than usual. 

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about." He answered quickly as he turned his eyes back at Hermione - who was currently looking at Malfoy, greeting him with a wave and a smile. The smile that he really loves. Malfoy smiled back as he watched Granger talking animatedly with Evanna and Bonnie. 

Dan and Rupert noticed Draco's slightly pink tainted cheeks, and the small smile creeping from his lips as he stared at the brunette with full of admiration, the two muggle actors smirked with that, "Okay, if you say so, mate." 

Draco just sighed, "It doesn't matter anyways." he said. 

"Hello there Granger," Hermione almost jumped in surprise and almost let go of her glass of wine as she heard a familiar drawl from behind, "Malfoy! You scared the bloody hell off me, honestly, you're like Preves sometimes, sneaking around my back like that!" she says making Malfoy laugh, "Geez Granger you're over reacting." 

Hermione just rolled her eyes and faced him, "When did you got here anyways? And What took you so long?" she asked as she shot a brow at him, "Tom's girlfriend. She's been nagging about me not going to this party and should stay at her for some quality time." he says as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Emma just crossed her arms an stared at him, "and why didn't you?" 

Draco's eyebrows shot up and gave her a look, "Seriously Granger? I barely even know that woman." He says, "but what did you say to her?" she asks, "I insisted to come to this party and if she doesn't want to come, I won't force her." he shrugged, "Oh," said Hermione. 

"And how did she take it?" she asks, again. Draco groaned with her questions, "and why are you keep on asking me? I obviously didn't want any of this to happen let alone be stuck with a woman a barely even know the whole night." 

Hermione just shrugged at him, "I don't know Malfoy, she is kinda pretty, and hot." she says, "And she wants to spend time with _you,_ you shouldn't have said no. And besides, you two do look really cozy during the premiere," she adds. Malfoy raised his brow up, "Are you serious right now Granger?" 

"And why wouldn't I be?" she smirked as she took a sip of her wine, Draco laughed a bit, "You are _so_ jelous." he says casually as his signature smirk was plastered on his face. 

Hermione froze and almost choked on her wine as she faced him, "Me? Jelous? Oh please, laughable." she snorted, "Oh really?" Malfoy smirked even wider making Hermione shift uncomfortably, "Yes really. " she snapped. 

"Never thought I'd live to see the day, that the great Hermione Granger's getting jelous." 

Hermione felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer by the second, "Oh! And did my eyes just decieved me? Or it's really true, that _you_ are blushing mad." he shot his brows up and smirked, yet again, at her. 

"I do not blush nor am not jelous of you and Gordon." she says stiffly, "Oh, is that so?" Draco went near her as he crossed his arms at her, "Good think there's alot of people here, or else I could've kissed you right here, right now." he said as he planted a quick kiss on her cheeks and left a Gryffindor witch dumfounded. 

_"What just happened?"_ she thought to herself.


	26. Chapter 25 McGonaggal Troubles

Emma was at the library burrying herself with books just as Neville sat down across and flipped open his Herbology text book, "Emma there you are, oh Felton was looking for you earlier at the Great Hall by the way." 

"Oh," Emma smiply said as she smiled at Neville, "I was busy, Divination essay." she said, "What kind of a professor in the right mind would let her students make a five pages essay in three days." she scoffed as she continued on writing. 

Neville sighed, "Well, welcome to Hogwarts." He muttered as went on with his work." 

"Wait, Neville," Emma called on, "Is, lunch done already?" she asked as soon as she got Neville's attention, "Yeah, for about twenty minutes now actually." he replied, "And?" started Emma, "Why aren't you in class?" 

"Oh, free period. How about you?" 

Emma Watson's eyes widened, stood up from her seat and hurriedly got her stuffs, "I am _so_ late." she muttered under her breath, "What class?" Neville asked her as he furrowed his brows, "Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Mcgonaggal will kill me." she replied and dashed away, "See you later Neville!" 

"Later, 'mione!" he yelled back, knowing students might hear him calling her from another name. "Boy," he shook his head, "McGonaggal won't like this." 

"Ms. Granger, now pray tell me why, you are thirty minutes late for my class?" McGonaggal asked as she crossed her arms at stared at her, the whole class was in utter shock seeing Hermione Granger late, for the very first time. Murmurs and whispers were heard from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students. 

"Sorry Professor, I was at the library working on my essay and haven't noticed the time." she replied. 

"Yes, but the Hermione Granger we know doesn't make that as excuse, am I correct?" Emma just nodded and said, "Sorry, Professor." 

"Very well, - but 5 points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your tardiness Ms. Granger, and oh - meet me after dinner for your detention." 

Emma frowned as she took a seat next to Lavender Brown who was still in complete shock, "First Potions with Snape yesterday and now Transfiguration with McGonaggal, the first time you caused a deduction of points and the very first time you got into detention, seriously, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, Emma just sighed, "I'm alright, I was just distracted." she said. 

"Don't keep it like that or else your dreams of being in first place of grades for Graduations will be over, Granger." 

_"I am so messed up."_ Emma thought to herself and sighed.

"Watson . . ." Tom whispered behind her as they followed Professor Sprout inside the greenhouse. It was Herbology, and finally, it was with the Slytherins. "What is it, Felton?" Emma rolled her eyes seeing him smirk, "Woaw, gone back to the last name basis now, are we?" 

"Just get on with it, or else we'll get into trouble . . . _again_." she groaned silently, "Fine, alright," Draco said, "I heard Dumbledore just returned, but I think we won't be able to talk to him tonight. How about tomorrow, afternoon?" he said, "and why won't we?" Emma asked, "Don't tell me you still want to stay here?" she added with a glare, "No." He said, "It's not like that, Em." 

"Then, what?" She snapped, Tom looked rather shock of her sudden outburst as Emma rubbed her forehead and sighed, "Sorry, I'm stressed. _Really_." she said, Tom frowned at her with that, "I've got quidditch practice later, okay? I don't want to die tomorrow during the match, you know." He said, as Emma's eyes grew wider, "What?!" she cried, - good thing Mrs. Sprouts got out from the greenhouse for a while to get something. 

"Geez woman, keep it down." Tom whispered, "Quidditch?! Are you fucking serious, Tom?!" 

Tom's eyebrows shot up, "Woaw, did I just heard Emma Watson swore." he said, placing a hand over his chest, "Felton." said Emma, rather irritably. 

"I'm serious, Em. There's a match tomorrow playing against Hufflepuff." He said with a sigh, "Please Understand that. Malfoy's a great seeker, and If I mess up tomorrow -" 

"Are you kidding me?" She snapped, "You git! You're going to get yourself killed before we get the chance to go back! Did you even thought this through?!" She whispered furiously at him. 

"I talked to Blaise already, there isn't someone as good as Draco that can replace him, and it'll be odd-" 

"- Oh screw that! I don't give a damn if the Slytherins'll lose tomorrow. You don't even know how to play Quidditch, more like even flying a fucking broomstick! Seriously, think, Tom, think!" 

Instead of getting irritated, Tom Felton's lip curled up forming a smirk, "And what in the name are you smirking at, Felton?! Do you think it's funny? Do you think this is all a game, huh?!" she cried, making other students look at their way, some Slytherins and Gryffindors were whispering but other didn't seem to mind them at all - they got used to Malfoy and Granger argue already. 

"And why are you _so_ concern?" He said simply, a smirk still playing on his lips, as he crossed his arms above his chest "Tell me, does the great Emma Watson _still_ has a crush on me? Or she just _really really_ cared about what'll happen to me." 

Emma's cheeks grew red and felt hotter than ever and Tom was forcing himself not to laugh, "Fine," she said, "Fine, hop on that broomstick and go kill yourself." She said, irritably, as Tom just raised a brow at her, "I'm busy tonight anyways." She muttered. 

Tom's once smug look turned into a worry one, "Why?" He asked as he furrowed is brows, "I . . ." began Emma hesitantly, "I have detention with McGonaggal." 

And with that, Tom Felton burst into fits of laughters, Emma, became more irritated than ever, took her glove and wore it, then she took a perfect amount of soil into her hands and threw it at Tom's face, as the Gryffindor and Slytherins students - including Harry, Ron, Pansy, Phoebe and Blaise - laughed at him. 

"Ha." said Emma, smugly, as she stuck out a tounge at him. "Dirt looks good on you though, Felton." she added as Tom narrowed his eyes on her. 

_"She's really doing this huh? Well, let's see how clever you can be, Watson."_ He thought to himself adding the fact that they're going back to the way they were before.  
Just like cats and dogs. 


	27. Chapter 26 Theodore Nott

After dinner, Emma made her way inside the Transfiguration Classroom, as she was greeted by a familiar look of Maggie Smith - the brunette sighed as she realized it was Professor McGonaggal looking sternly at her. 

"Ms. Granger, I do hope you know how disappointed I am earlier." She began, Emma just simply nodded, clearly not know what to say, the older witch sighed at her, "Just clean up the room, oragnize the textbooks on the shelves, sweep the floor and -" Professor McGonaggal was cut off by someone who just swung the door open. 

"Mr. Nott," began McGonggal in a disapproving voice, "You're late." she said. 

Emma turned around, as she caught sight of a male Slytherin walking towards their direction, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and she assumed he's just by her age, "Sorry Professor, I had a little talk with Professor Snape before I came here." He said. 

"Right." said McGonggal, "As I was saying, - place the other belonging on the proper places, and do your work _without_ magic. Both of you, Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott." she added, "Understood?" 

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin nodded as Professor McGonggal made her way outside the classroom. 

Theodore Nott turned his head towards the brunette infront of him and smirked, "This is a first." He said, rather surprised, "I did not expect know it all Granger to be in detention." he smirked. _"That makes two of us,"_ Emma thought to herself and sighed. 

"Well, you clearly see me here now." She said, arguing to herself if should she be nice to him or not, after all he is a Slytherin or maybe he's one of Malfoy's friends, Nott smirked, "What did you do Granger?" He asked, rather curiously. 

"Why do you want to know, Nott?" asked Emma with a sigh, as she starts to pick up a broom and swept the floor, Theodore shrugged at her, "It's quite odd really, you were never in detention," he snorted. 

"I came rather late this afternoon." Emma answered simply, "You?" she asked. Theodore Nott furrowed his brows, he did expect Hermione to be in detention nor especially just casually talks to him. The last time she and the Slytherin talked, she threw a hex at him and a slap across his face for what he did to her friend. 

"Turned Crabbe into a pig during Transfiguartion this morning." He replied.  
"You - what?" cried Emma in shock. 

Before the Slytherin could say something, the Gryffindor brunette laughed, "That's so funny." She said. Theodore just nodded awkwardly, "I guess." he answered, rather hesitantly. 

An hour passed by, Nott, who was at the other side of the room, organized some papers and books on the shelves, decided to break the silence and talked, "Don't you have better things to do like go sleep in the library or something, Granger?" he asked, as he eyed her with curiousity, Emma was rather enjoying herself scanning pages and piling papers, she can't help but feel amazed about Transfiguration. 

"Nope, I think." she said, Nott arched a brow at her, he knew that somethings up with her, "You know, I'm surprised you haven't threw a hex at me yet, or slap me or whatever," he said, casually, making Emma look at him. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, "Why would I do that?" 

Nott's eyes widened, "Seriously?" he said, "Oh Merlin! Were you obliviated or something?" He asks, Emma just simply shook her head, "Nope," she said, popping the 'p' and smiled. Nott rolled his eyes, "I got no time for this," he said, realizing that she was just fooling around with him. 

"I'm done," he announced as he grabbed his wand by the table and turned his back towards the door, "Where are you going, Nott?" she asked, "I still have Quidditch practice, your boyfriend will kill me if I don't show up tonight. Enjoy cleaning." he drawled and left. 

"That was weird." Emma shrugged and placed the last book on the shelf, "Why would Hermione hex Theodore Nott?"

"You did well, Felton." whispered Zabini, "Very well, as you might add to that." Said Alex at the blonde haired wizard as the three of them landed their brooms to the ground, "See, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he added. 

Tom nodded in agreement, adrenaline and excitement still rushed inside his veins, it had been an hour of practicing riding on a broomstick, and the other members of team just warmed up and did some rounds of flying. So far, Tom enjoyed himself, considering he didn't fell off. 

Tom also discovered, as what Blaise and Alex told him earlier, that Draco was the Slytherin's team captain. Good thing Blaise and Alex was there to back him up, he clearly doesn't know a thing to say to his team. 

"Oi! Nott's here!" shouted a Slytherin as a familiar brown haired boy ran towards them, "Sorry I'm late, got caught in -" 

"'- detention." Tom continued for him, rather casually, to Nott's surprised, _again_. "Good thing you're here now. Now, we can practice." he said as he hopped at his broomstick and flew, the others followed leaving a confused Theodore Nott. 

"Don't just stand there Nott," shouted Tom, "Get your arse up here so we can start," he laughed. Blaise and Alex just shook their head and snickered seeing a confused Nott, but the Slytherin just followed anyways. 

After practice, the Slytherin team made their way towards their quidditch lockers. Tom, Alex and Blaise, who were already finish showering and changing their clothes, left the room as Nott stared at his back with confusion, "Malfoy's acting weird," he muttered. 

"I noticed. The bloke was laughing earlier when rounds started, it's like it's his first time riding a broomstick or something," a boy next to him said, "Yeah, I never seen Malfoy got excited like that, ever." laughed another Slytherin across the room. 

"It surprised me also, Malfoy was not hard on you tonight Nott, unlike before." snickered another Slytherin. "Strange." Theodore said, "Granger was also acting odd earlier," he said, "Something's up with those two, I know it, and I'm going to find out what." 

"Hey Gin," said Emma as she entered the Gryffindor common room. She caught sight of the readhead sitting comfortably on the couch, staring at the fire infront of her, "Something, wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to her. 

"Everything's fine Em," the female Weasley said with a smile, "Just relaxing," she laughed. Emma just smiled, "I heard you were in detention, you alright?" the redhead asked. 

"I'm good." Emma replied, "I did enjoyed it though, it's not everyday I get to clean a magical classroom." She laughed, Ginny giggled, "Why were you in detention in the first place, anyway?" 

"I was catching up some lessons. And don't get me wrong, I was not having a bad time with it, I just got caught up of the Hogwarts Library," she sighed in awe, "I had never seen such grand library. I was in awe." 

Ginny laughed, "and, how about the Gryffindor common room? What can you say about it?" 

Emma smiled, "Oh it is more larger than we have on set," she laughed as she stared at the fire infront of them, "It's warm, comfy and very welcoming." Ginny nodded, "Well, it is warm here, unlike the Slytherin common room," she said, "but don't get me wrong, I love our common room, it's just that I always get amazed down by the dungeons, you know." she winked. 

"Well, have you been to the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Emma, facing the redhead. 

Ginny nodded and said, "Yes I have. Me and Hermione. We had a sleep over at Phoebe and Pansy's dorm a few months ago." she grinned. 

"Oh, and it's alright for other houses to sleep at another common room?" the brunette asked curiously. Ginny paused for a while and winked at the muggle actress, "Nope." she said, "- only if you get caught." she giggled. 

Emma shot an amused look at her, "Oh sneaky." she laughed, "And how did you managed to sneak up at the Slytherin common room without people noticing?" 

"Well, Harry's invisibility cloak ofcourse, we kinda borrowed it, as you may put it that way. We didn't even bother telling the guys we slept there that night. Even the Slytherin's didn't noticed not until we girls sneaked up Draco, Blaise and Theodore's room and scared the shit out of them." She said, unable to cantain her laughters. "- Oh it was a night to remember. We had an awfully good time." 

Emma giggled at her, "- we had to be with Phoebe that night. You see. . ." She whispered, "The Slytherin princess was heartbroken that day. Her three year relationshit boyfriend just cheated at her for some Ravenclaw girl." she drawled. "- that idiot guy. Such stupid thing he did. You know what Malfoy did the moment he knew about it?" she asked Emma, excitement visible in her eyes. 

"What did he do?" the brunette asked, curious. "A good punch in the nose! That's what he did. And some hexes from Harry, Ron, Zabini, Me, Pansy and a good slap in the face from Hermione." she laughed. "And some hexes and jinxes from her and Malfoy's Slytherin cousins." she continued. 

Emma's eyes widened, "Woaw." that's what all she said, the fact that her friends stood up for eachother clearly amazed her. She didn't expected Slytherins and Gryffindors would fight for eachother, now that's a concept. "Who's the guy, pray tell?" 

"Oh. His name's Theodore. Theodore Nott. A Slytherin, same as our year." 

Emma's eyes widened, "Hey! I know him! He's the guy I had detentions with earlier." She said, Ginny shot a brow at her, "Really? And did he said anything?" 

"Wait, he did told me he was amazed why I haven't yet threw a hex at him," she shrugged, "I didn't know." she added. Ginny laughed, "I can't imagine Nott's reaction of you being all casual at him, I bet he's confused as hell." 

"Yeah, I think so." Emma giggled, as Ginny stood up and stretched her arms followed by a yawn, "I think I should go to sleep now, Em." She said, "Goodnight, See you in the morning, we'll gonna watch the match tomorrow alright? Remember, Tom's playing." she said as she wiggled her brows. 

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at her, "Yeah, okay, Goodight Ginny." And with that, the redhead left. 

Emma faced the roaring fire yet again, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, she may not admit it, but she was really tired from the day. She badly wants to go back to the muggle world, to go home. And she's itching to go to the headmaster that night to seek for help, but knowing she was exhausted, she just closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 27 RIP Tom's Reputation

That Morning, Hermione Granger woke up, a terrible headache followed just as she opened her eyes, soon as she sat up from bed, she caught sigh of a blonde and a red head girl smiling at her, "Good Morning, Hermione," greeted Evanna and Bonnie. 

"Where am I?" she groaned as she accepted a pill and a water from Evanna, "We're still at Dan's, we're at his guest room," she replied, "How terrible was I last night?" the brunette asked as she closed her eyes, She didn't really remember nothing much last night before she passed out. Bonnie smiled at her, "It was nothing to worry about, It was just us girls drinking, but you had like, a ton of it, and soon after, you dozed yourself to sleep." she said. 

Hermione sighed, "I behave so badly, I was never like this." she muttered. Hermione Granger rarely drinks, she was never drunk, ever, - or maybe one time when they celebrated Draco's 17th Birthday at the Manor - but that was just one time, or maybe the other one when she was invited by the Weasleys to a Party at the Burrow, or that one time when Harry had thrown a Party at his place in Godric's Hallow. 

Okay, Hermione Granger drinks. But just occassionally. 

Bonnie and Evanna giggled, "That's alright Hermione, you didn't do anything stupid, if that's what you're thinking -" laughed Bonnie, "Well, now that she've mentioned it -" the brunette thought to herself, "Really? I didn't?" She asked, hopefully. 

"Wait, you didn't remember?" Evanna asked, looking shock as she sat down next to her on the bed, "What?" asked the brunette, making her very anxious. 

"You kissed Malfoy!" she said. 

"I - WHAT?!" 

Just then, Bonnie and Evanna burst into fits of laughter, "We're only joking Hermione, geeeez." the blonde girl said, Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, "That was not funny," she said, as she rolled her eyes, "Neh, it was pretty funny," pointed out Bonnie. 

Hermione just sighed, "Anyways, speaking of Malfoy, where is he?" she asked suddenly, "Oh . . ." said Bonnie and Evanna in chorus, who were exchanging weird looks at each other. Hermione lookes curiously at them. 

"What happened last night?" asked Hermione asked as the two of her muggle friends' faces were scarlet red and were fighting the urge to laugh, "Well, Malfoy sorta, kinda . . . " 

"- He was drunk," Bonnie pointed out as the two were laughing, "Malfoy got drunk?" said Hermione as she shot her brow up, "Typical." she muttered, "Well, he didn't do anything stupid, did he?" She asked. 

"As a matter of fact," began Evanna, "He called Michael Gambon as Professor Dumbledore last night, yelled Alan Rickman as Snape and almost cried when he saw Louis Cordice and Scarlett Byrne who portrayed Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson in the movies. Oh he also almost ran towards Jason Isaacs, who played as his father, Lucius Malfoy." She added. "And Helena Bonham Carter, Natalia Tena, Maggie Smith, Helen McCrory, Gary Oldman and -" 

" - Okay, okay, I get it, geeez." groaned Hermione as she massaged her temples, Bonnie was in fits of laughter, "You should've seen him, it was so funny." she said, between her laughs, "I can imagine." said Hermione with a groan, "But the people didn't mind, he was drunk though." said Evanna. 

"And the others were also, like James and Oliver Pelphs - the Weasley twins, and Dan, Rupert and Matt also were kinda tipsy last night." 

Hermione sighed, good thing she wasn't able to witness that, "Where is he anyways?" she asked, again, "Across the hall, he's at the other guest rooms with the boys, I'm pretty sure they're up right now." replied Bonnie. "I bet they're in the Kitchen" she added. 

"Oh," said Hermione as she got up, "Merlin! My head hurts, where's my -" she stopped, "Oh, I forgot, I didn't have my wand." she thought to herself sadly, "I could really use a spell to remove this horrid headache," she muttered as she went towards the nearest bathroom, she washed her face and went back to the muggles, "So, ready for breakfast?" asked Bonnie. 

Hermione hesitated, "Not quite, I could really use a shower right now," she said, Bonnie nodded and handed her some extra clothes, "Relax, it's Emma's, your Manager dropped by this morning and got you some clothes, she said she'll just call you later," 

Hermione nodded, "Okay, thanks," she said as she went back towards the bathroom, "There's an extra towel there," cried Evanna before Hermione shuts the door, "Okay," she cried back. 

Just as Evanna and Bonnie got outside the room, they heard a commotion coming from the kitchen, and some loud laughs came after, "What are the boys up to now?" asked Evanna, Bonnie shrugged, "I have no idea." 

"Oh sweet Salazar, why did you let me?!" Draco groaned as he burried he's face with his hands, as he stood by the Kitchen counter, "You were drunk, Malfoy." Dan pointed out, "My father will kill me if he'd knew." He muttered. Ron, Matthew and Dan laughed, "He did knew, you know." Said Rupert, "you did ran towards Jason and Helen last night, saying, 'Mother! Father! You're here!' and you basically hugged them both and you were ranting a lot of words like why Lucius dyed his hair black and why he's wearing a muggle suit," he added, laughing. "Here lies Tom Felton's Reputation." laughed Dan, loudly. 

"Jason and Helen almost fell from laughing at you, you know," said Matt as he wiped a tear from his eyes, laughing, "They must've think their son was stupid," muttered Draco, "Oh relax Malfoy, they're only actors who played your parents, they really aren't your parents, you know." said Rupert. 

"What else did I do last night?" he asked, "You want to hear more, Malfoy?" laughed Dan, "Well, you-" 

"- Just stop, Radcliffe. I don't want to hear it." said Malfoy as he groaned, the boys laughed, "Easy mate, it'll be alright." said Matt. 

Evanna and Bonnie entered the kitchen, "So what's up?" the redhead said, "We were just talking about what happened last night." snickered Rupert. 

Draco just rolled his eyes as he took the cup of coffee from the table, "Salazar, this tastes good." He muttered, "Anways, where's Granger? Is she up yet?" he asked. 

"Yeah, she's still taking a shower." the girls said. "So Draco, what do you think about Jade?" Evanna asks, Malfoy shot a brow up and faced her, "Well, she's alright, I guess." he said, with a shrug. 

"If you were to choose, Jade or Hermione?" Dan asked all of a sudden, his lip curling up, "More like Emma." muttered Rupert behind him with a chuckle. 

"Ofcourse I'll pick Granger." He blurted out immedietly, Evanna, Bonnie, Matt, Rupert and Dan all stared at him, smiles widened into a grin, "Wait did I just say that?" He thought as he mentally slapped himself. 

He faced the muggle actors and groaned, "Shut up. Wipe those silly smiles, Merlin, you lot look ridiculous" he mumbled ashe took another sip of his coffee. 

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Indenial King." said Dan, as the rest of them laughed causing the wizard to just roll his eyes. 

As Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, she faced the large mirror. She was wearing black muggle pants and a white plain shirt, due for her utter comfort. She released a sigh as she stared at the reflection. 

She remembered that her bushy hair was long gone now, all she sees is a chopped off medium length brunette hair. She badly wants to go back, she knew that if they'll stay any longer, it'll get more complicated than ever. 

As she walked towards the Kitchen, she was greeted of a familiar sight of a Slytherin drinking - "Is that, coffee?" she asks, Malfoy turned to face her and smirked, "Surprised?" he said. 

"Yeah, a bit." 

"Good Morning Ms. Hermione Granger," said Dan and Rupert as they bowed and watched Draco with a smirk, the Slytherin rolled his eyes along with the brunette, "Oh stop with the formalities," she laughed, "Morning Dan, Rupert, Matt." she said, "Morning, Hermione. How's your sleep?" Matthew asked. 

"Oh it was not that good," she smirked, "Atleast you behaved well last night," pointed out Dan as they heard a groan from Draco, "Don't bring that topic up again, Radcliffe." said Draco with a glare, Dan just shoot his hands up in defeat and laughed. 

Hermione just smirked, rolled her eyes and turned around to face Draco, "What?" asked Draco as he arched a brow at her, the brunette just shrugged, "How much did you drink last night?" she asked, "I lost count." He said as he drank his coffee. 

Hermione just shook her head and faced the muggles, "So, what's our aggenda for today?" She asked, the muggle actors exchanged glances and faced her, "Well, you see, right after a premiere, we got to go to other premiere nights in different countries and places, goes to different press conference, and you know the typical promoting the movie stuffs," said Dan as the others nodded. 

"But - we don't know anything about promoting a movie, yet alone answering questions from press' and reporters." she said, rather worried than ever. 

Draco got up from his seat and went beside her, "Granger has a point though," he said, "As much as we enjoyed staying here, we have to go back to our time and your muggle friends in this time also." 

"But how will we suppose to do that Draco?" asked Bonnie, "We don't know anything about magic, and I bet you haven't had any solution to this mixed up, or . . . we could talk to Joe?" she suggested. 

"Rowling?" asked Hermione, "I think . . . not." She sighed, "Why?" Evanna asked. 

"I think It's kind of weird to tell the author of a fantasy book that the world she wrote was real, isn't it? And besides, I think I have an idea, yet I'm not so sure, but it's worth a try." she said. 

The muggle actors just stared at her, Hermione faced Draco and sighed, "Try calling Dobby." she said, as Malfoy's eyes grew wide. 

"The houself? I think it won't -" 

"- Listen Draco," Hermione cuts him off, "House elves has different power of magic than us, I'd read it in the library the other week. And even though how complicated this situation is, considering different times we are right now, I think they still can get to us." she said. 

"But wouldn't that risk the house elf?" he asked, "I know," she sighed and dropped down her head, "But I don't have anything to think of." 

Draco looked at her and sighed, he took her hand making her face him, "Hey, stop worrying," he whispered as he let out a small smile, "It's worth a shot, anyways." he said. 

"So, what's the plan?" asked Matthew Lewis, Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint. Evanna and Bonnie just looked at them curiously. 

"What would you think about meeting an house elf?"


	29. Chapter 28 Granger looks HOT

As Tom woke up, he immedietly threw Blaise his pillow, causing the Italian wizard to groan, "It's 7 already, wake up!" Tom said as he stood up and took the pillow, hitting Theodore on the other side of the room. 

"What?" he muttered under his pillow, "Game starts in two hours! Get the lazy arse up." Tom said, followed by a laugh. Nott lift up a pillow from his head and glared at him, "Why are you this excited? You were never this hyped up in a match before." he said. Tom just looked at him, "It's like it's your first time playing. You were never like this even in our first year when you joined the team." he added. 

Tom Felton exchanged a look with Zabini and the Italian Wizard just sighed, "Just get up, Nott." 

As the two Slytherins walked down towards their common room, Phoebe and Pansy are already there waiting for them, both looked worried than ever. "What's wrong?" asked Tom. 

"I just got a letter from my Mother." said Phoebe, "There's only a matter of time, before you'll get from Draco's." 

"And? What's wrong with that?" he asked, "What month is today?" asked Phoebe with a sigh. "Uhm, July?" answered Tom. 

"Wrong." glared Pansy, annoyingly, "Well, the last time I check it was July 6 2011, so -" 

"It's October 1998, and four more days before Halloween." said Pansy with a sigh. 

"And?" He asked again, feeling stupid in a minute, Blaise cut him off, "Merlin! The Halloween break! Salazar, I forgot all about it!" 

"It's not just you." said Pansy and Phoebe in chorus, "and I bet Alex, too." 

"What's the Halloween break? That's not found in the books." said Tom as his brows furrowed together, "Forget about that book, Felton. Halloween break means we get to go home for three days. My Mother owled me, said they'll come home in London because your parents are helding a Halloween Ball at Malfoy Manor, that's the concern here!" 

Tom turned pale and his eyes grew wider than ever, "That . . . means . . . " 

"That means, if Draco's not back, you'll going to meet his parents." continued Blaise for him, "and the rest of our family." said Phoebe. 

"Oh god." 

_Later that morning . . ._

"Is that Hermione?" 

"What is Granger doing on the couch?" 

"You daft! Can't you see she's sleeping?" 

"Come on, wake her up! It's morning already." 

"Shhhh! She's waking up, moron!" 

"Quiet, all of you." 

Emma slowly opened her eyes, following a yawn. She sat up and stretched her arms as she was welcomed by a sight of Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley, all staring at her. 

"You alright?" asked Ron as Emma stood up and smiled at them, "Yeah, Good Morning." She said, "I kinda slept in the common room last night." 

Seamus snorted, "Yeah, we know." he said, "Oh Hermione, can I borrow your book in Transfiguration? Seamus kind of burned mine." said Dean Thomas as he glared at his friend, "I told you, it was an accident." said Seamus. 

Emma laughed and nodded, "Sure, I'll give it to you later." she said. "Uhm Granger, what are you still doing?" asked Lavender as she daw Emma taking a seat at the sofa, again. 

"What?" she asked curiously, "Don't what me. Why aren't you dressed for today?" she asked. "Uhm . . . I just woke up?" she said. 

Lavender rolled her eyes, "I just saw you wake up." she said, "What I meant is, the quidditch match starts in thirty minutes, you know." 

"Wait, really? What time is it?" asked Emma as she got up, "It's 8:30 already." Ron pointed out, "No one bothered waking you up." he said. 

"Typical. Who wants their butts to be hexed by Hermione Granger?" said Seamus. Dean nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we all know how much you hate it when someone wakes you up especially when it's Saturday Mornings." he said. 

Emma just nodded, "Oh, right." she just said, simply. "Hermione!" they heard someone yelled from the stairs, "Go take a shower and get dressed, or we're going to be late." 

"O . . . kay." said the brunette as she climbed towards their dormitory. "Why didn't you wake her up?" Ron asked Ginny. 

The redhead shrugged, "I was busy with Harry." and with that, Ron's eyes went wide like saucers, "with what?" he asked. "Secret." grinned the redhead and ran following Emma. 

"Ginny!" 

As Hermione got out from the bathroom, she saw Ginny sat down by her bed, "What am I going to wear? What does Hermione often wear?" She asks, a towel still wrapped around her body, and another towel on her hair. 

Gimmy shruggs, "Our Hermione goes whatever she chose from her trunk, you know, the usual pants and a tee." she said, "Well, pants and shirt then." said Emma but she was cut off by Ginny. 

"No." She said, "I think you can come up better Emma Watson. Let us see how you dressed up." The red head smirked, challenging her. "But I haven't bought along with me any clothes, and all Hermione has are pants and shirts." 

"You have magic, don't you? Come on, just try using it. And by the way, Hermione has cute black boots with her, I gave it to her for her birthday, use it." 

Emma stared at her for a second and then her lips curved up forming a smirk, "I think I have an idea." She said, she took a pair of pants and a white shirt and ran towards the bathroom. 

Minutes later, she got out and soon after Ginny caught sight of her, she frowned, "I thought you weren't going to go with pants and a shirt." She said. 

But Emma held out her wand and pointed it towards her denim pants, seconds later it transformed into a cute denim skirt, then the plain white shirt transformed into a sleeveless white turtle neck blouse, she then slipped the black boots with her, finishing her touch. "So? What do you think? I just opted for a simple look you know, I don't want to look overdress considering we're just going to watch a quiditch match." 

Ginny's eyes widened and nodded in awe, "I had never seen Hermione showing that much skin before." she smiled, "Good job." 

Emma smiled at her, "and you even tamed her bushy hair, that, I don't get to see everyday." Ginny added. "Yeah, I kinda borrowed one of Lavender's conditioners." She said. 

Ginny laughed as she got up, "Well, you looked amazing! Now how about we go downstairs and take a quick breakfast?" 

"Now that's and idea." 

"Everyone's staring at you." Emma whispered to Ginny as they made their way inside the Great Hall. "No, they're all looking at you." the red head said with a smirk. 

"They had never seen Hermione nor even I never seen her, wear something like that unless there's an occassion, you know. Wait 'till we get to the Quidditch pitch." said Ginny as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, "And you, Miss Watson sure knows how to wear, so much confidence, I like it." She winked. 

Emma just giggled, getting used of being watched already, just didn't mind them as she took a piece of toasted bread, "So, where are the others?" she asked, as she noticed the tables are half empty. 

"Quidditch pitch. The game's starting in ten minutes." Ginny said, "Oh." said Emma. 

"Ginny!" both girls gazed towards the direction where the voice came from, then they saw a familiar raven haired wizard and a ginger running towards them, "The game's almost starting, come on." said Harry. 

Emma got up, noticing Harry and Ron's bewildered looks and laughed, "May I remind you, I am Emma Watson, not Hermione Granger." she said. Harry and Ron just nodded, "Yeah, we're just not used to seeing Hermione . . . I mean, you . . . you know." said Ron, Emma laughed not missing the red blush forming from his cheeks. 

"Yeah, I know." she said, "Now come on, I want to see the game." 

"The game, or Tom?" smirked Harry as she placed her arms around Ginny, the two Weasley laughed as Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "I'd like to see him fall off from that broom." she joked. 

"Oooh, I wouldn't think of that If I were you." said Ron, chuckling, "Falling from feets away from the ground is -" 

"- Horrifying." said Harry, "I experienced that, and it was not fun at all. Had to stay at the Hospital Wing for weeks." He added. 

Emma suddenly got scared of the thought Tom falling from the broom, "If Felton falls of that broom and lives, I will be the one to finish him off, I swear, that hard headed bloke just won't listen to me." 

The three Gryffindors behind him, just laughed, "Relax, I'm sure he'll do fine." said Ron. "I hope so." 


	30. Chapter 29 The Quidditch Match

The Hogwart's Quidditch Stadium was nothing compared to the movies. It was enormous, banners from different houses were placed but what really stood up was the Yellow and Green Banners, symbolizing Hufflepuff and Slytherin. 

As Emma made her way towards one of the stands, she saw Phoebe and Pansy waved furiously at her, both grinning, Emma looked up and waved back, Phoebe signaled her to join them and the brunette nodded, "I'm going to join the Slytherins, would it be alright?" asked Emma. 

Ginny and Harry nodded and smiled, "Yeah, okay," they heard Ron said as he placed his arms around Lavender. Emma smiled and made her way towards the Slytherins. 

As she made her way towards them, she didn't miss a single whistle and whispers from the crowds. 

"Was that Hermione Granger?" 

"She looks, _hot._ " 

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and giggle, hoping Hermione would forgive her for showing off her gorgeous skin to the people in Hogwarts. "Damn girl, you look amazing!" said Phoebe as Emma finally reached next to them. 

"Not the usual Granger we all knew." Pansy commented as she smirked, "That's hot Watson, fabulous choice of skirt." The Slytherin winked. 

Emma just giggled, "So, when's the game starting?" she asked. "It's starting right now." said Pansy as the crowds roared. Claps and cheers where everywhere, Nd banners were flying and raised high. 

The stands from the Slytherins cheered loudly making Emma laugh, _"So this is what it feels like to watch Quidditch." she muttered._

Soon after, people on brooms with Yellow robes came in the stadium, roars and cheers were heard from the Hufflepuff stands, and soon after, the Slytherins joined in. Emma looked around, feeling anxious as her eyes finally landed at the platinum blonde haired Slytherin who was in full smile as he zoomed away with his broomstick. 

"Well I got to say, Felton does know how to ride the broomstick," said Phoebe, "Yeah, he sure does." muttered Emma, feeling proud and at the same time worried at him. 

As the players were still flying around, Emma caught sight of Blaise and Alex also following behind him, and just as her eyes landed on Tom again, the blonde boy stared her back and winked, then went to join his team. 

"Wait, did I just saw Tom, winked at you?" smirked Pansy, "No." said Emma, but her smiled hadn't faded, "Hmmm . . . that sight wasn't unfamiliar anyways." she said. 

"What do you mean?" asked Emma, "I remembered last year, Draco and Hermione got into an argument, and just as the match started, he flew towards here and winked at her," giggled Pansy, "Granger's blush didn't left her cheek for the whole game." piped in Phoebe as she grinned, remembering the moment. 

"It still surprises me though, that they haven't dated _yet._ " she added. Pansy nodded in agreement, "Yes, even though it's quite obvious of their feelings. The two seems to be oblivious," she continued, "Maybe because of Granger's pride and Malfoy's abnormally large ego, I don't know." said Pansy. 

Emma just nodded, "Well, who knows, both are stuck in my world, aren't they? _Together_." Emma pointed out with a smirk. The two Slytherins just snickered, "Yeah, Merlin knows what'll happen." said Phoebe. 

"They'll come around eventually, before they cut each other's head off, that's for sure." said Pansy, earning a laugh from the two as they heard Madame Hooch's whistle, signaling the game to begin. 

For the whole match, Emma's eyes never left Tom's, each bludger going near him, Emma would tensed up and release a relieving sigh when the bludger misses him, she can really see how violent the game had been, considering some few players were knocked off by their broomstick. 

Shockingly, Tom seemed to avoid every bludger, and player, he handled the flying very well, making Emma even more proud and amazed by his skill, he was just so focused into finding the snitch, so when Felton's eyes finally landed at the golden winged ball, he immedietly zoomed towards it and caught it. 

Loud roars erupted from different stands most especially from the Slytherins. Emma, who couldn't helped it, cheered along with them, and just as their eyes met for a few seconds, both released a grin. 

As the students went back to the castle after the game ended, Emma joined them as they got down towards the grounds of the pitch, "Did you see him play? I must say, I was impressed." said Harry, "I bet Tom's the first muggle to play quidditch." piped in Ron. His girlfriend wasn't on his side anymore, Lavender went to join the Patil twins. 

"He plays just like Malfoy too, that was so weird. For a minute there, I almost forgot he was Tom and was actually Draco." said Ginny, "You and me, both." said Pansy as she nodded in agreement. 

"And speaking of, there they are!" she said, as the lot turned around and saw Alex, Blaise and Draco coming out of their locker room, already changed their clothes. 

"Congrats Tom!" said Pansy and Ginny, "You did well mate!" Said Harry, "We were all amazed." said Ron. 

"I must say, I was really impressed." said Phoebe. Tom just smiled at them, "Thanks guys." he said. Just as Alex and Blaise clasped his back, "A natural flyer, not bad for a muggle." said Blaise, looking proud, "A natural flyer indeed." said Alex. 

"So how about we go grab some lunch, sounds good?" Asked Harry, "Are you kidding me? You don't even need to as." cried out Ron, "I'm hungry, I feel like I can eat an entire Hyppogriff." 

The group laughed and walked towards the exit, "Weasley, you are always hungry." said Pansy as she rolled her eyes. As the young witches and wizards were busy talking, Tom looked at Emma who was silently following them behind, "You okay?" asked Tom. 

Emma faced him and smiled, "Ofcourse." she said, "Congratulations on the game by the way." She smiled. 

"I told you I won't fall off." He smirked and grinned as he saw Emma playfully roll her eyes, "I know, but one is still not certain that it'll not happen," she retorted. 

Tom just rolled his eyes playfully, "I know," he said, "But life's too short not to risk any chances. And besides, you said so yourself from day one, to make the most of it here." he winked, as pink taints were visible of Emma's cheek. 

"You look amazing, by the way." Tom said, Emma smiled, "Thanks, Ginny thinks it'll be wise that I wear what I want to wear, not what Hermione usually wears." 

"Yeah, I think so too. You're still the great Emma Watson." said Tom making Emma laugh, "I know." 

Later that day, the group decided to eat lunch together, so Harry, Emma, Ron and Ginny decided to sit at the Slytherins table, Tom and Emma exchanged looks at each other just as they frequently glanced at the teachers table, where Professor Dumbledore was found. 

"Okay, right after lunch, we go to the Headmaster's office, alright?" said Tom, as all of them nodded. 


	31. Chapter 30 Dobby the House Elf

"House-elf?" asked the group, in chorus. "Yep, Dobby, our houself." said Draco. 

"Is that even possible?" asked Dan. The Slytherin just shrugged, "It's worth a try." he said. 

Draco cried, _"Dobby!"_ as he snapped his fingers, a habit he does whenever he calls the elf. Seconds had passed and Hermione sighed in defeat, there was no house elf that shown up, "I think it won't -" 

Hermione was cut off when they heard a popping sound from behind. 

"Master Draco! Missus Hermione! You're safe! You're here! In the muggle world! Muggles are in Hogwarts! They look exactly like you! But but . . .you're here -" then he started to cry. 

"- Dobby, dobby, shhh, it's alright." hummed Hermione as she knelt down and hugged the house elf. 

"Granger loves house elves, but Dobby here is her favorite," muttered Draco at the muggles who were staring at the two with disbelief, "She even taught him to speak properly," he said, rather proud. 

Evanna and Bonnie nodded, Dan, Rupert and Matt were still in shock, mouths opened and eyes widened. Draco snorted as he took his hand towards their chin and closed their mouths, "You look ridiculous." He said. 

As Hermione stood up, as she faced them and smiled, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Dobby, I'm sure you knew him already." she said, "Dobby's the Malfoy's house elf but he's also permitted to go and visit Hogwarts with his fellow elves whenever he likes, thanks to Draco over there." 

Malfoy just smiled, "Yeah, took a lot of convincing from Granger, but it was alright with my parents." He said. 

"So, as what Dobby just said he saw your friends roaming around the castle, am I right, Dobby?" asked Hermione. "Yes, yes Missus 'mione, muggles who looked just like you and Master Draco -" 

"- Emma and Tom?" Dan, Rupert, Matt, Evanna and Bonnie asked in chorus. "Who else would it be?" rolled Draco's eyes, "No, it's Santa Claus." he snorted. 

"Fair Question, Malfoy." smirked Dan, "and how did you know Santa Claus anyways?" he asked, "Granger, obviously." he smirked. Dan, Matt and Rupert laughed. 

"Those three muggles! Looked like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom! -" he pointed at the three actors who just stopped laughing, then he faced at the two muggle ladies infront of him, "and Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley!" he said as he was again, in the verge of tears. 

"Shhh, relax Dobby, they're muggle actors, these here's Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Matthew Lewis, Evanna Lynch and Bonnie Wright." said Draco as he went near him, "Anyways, tells us, when did you last saw the muggles at Hogwarts who looked like us?" He asked, the house elf looked at him, "Earlier, right after the Quidditch match, after they had their lunch! Oh! Slytherins won! The muggle caught the snitch! Looks exactly like you Master Draco! Plays like you, too! They ran towards the Headmasters office! Missus Phoebe and Master Alex were also with them! They -" 

"Phoebe and Alex?" muttered Malfoy as the lot behind him shouted, "Tom played Quidditch?!" they said in chorus. Draco smirked at them, "Looks like your friend there plays quidditch pretty damn good." he said. 

_"Splendid."_

_"Amazing."_

_" Bloody Cool."_

Matt, Dan, and Rupert said in chorus. Evanna and Bonnie just shooked their heads and smiled, "Well, I'm glad they're both safe." said Evanna, "But Felton's thick though, why on earth will he risked his life riding a broomstick," sighed Bonnie, "I'm surprised Emma let him." 

"Maybe they're covering for Draco you know," said Hermione. "Yeah, if he didn't, no one will substitute as Slytherin's seeker, and everyone will suspect something's wrong. I'm thankful for Felton, though." said Draco. "And I bet Alex and Blaise helped him practiced." 

"Listen Dobby," began Hermione as the elf looked at her, worriedly, "There has been a mistake, we need to go back at Hogwarts and the muggles should go back in their world." she said. Dobby nodded, "b-but Missus Hermione, I can not apparate you back, it needs _more_ magic, it's too . . . too r-risky." he said. 

Hermione sighed, "Yes, of course, I know that," she said, "But can you bring along a letter back?" she asked. Dobby nodded, "Yes, but it'll be for the last. I can only do this once Missus Hermione." he said, eyes tearing up once more and Draco immedietly went near him, "Don't cry Dobby." he said as he saw Hermione taking a parchment and a pen and began writing, "So, how are things in the Manor? How's Mother and Father?" He asked. 

Dan, Rupert, and Matt went near them, listening, as Evanna and Bonnie were helping Emma at the table. "They're both fine Master, Master Lucius and Missus Narcissa has not know you are here. They must know you are -" 

"- Dobby." Draco cut in, and closed his eyes, "You must _not_ tell them, alright? Please. They can not know, Mother will worry sick and Father will throw a fit and might run to the Ministry, then the whole wizarding world would know thus risking Emma and Tom in danger. Just please keep this a secret, alright? They must not know." he said. Dobby slowly nodded at him, "Understood, Master Draco." 

Draco just let a small smile at the elf, "He looks exactly like the one in the set," muttered Dan, "Yeah, It's Dobby, alright." said Ron, Matt nodded in agreement. 

"So, Potter, Weasley and Longbottom new about the switch?" asked Draco, "Yes, yes the know." said Dobby. "And, Phoebe, Alex, too?" 

Dobby nodded once more, "Yes, b-but the others didn't know," he said. Draco nodded, "It's best to keep it that way." He said, "B-but Master Draco, all students in Hogwarts will be home in three days, for the Halloween break." said Dobby, more worried than ever, "You have to be back by then, or . . . or the muggle Tom will be home for you, and Master and Missus might know-" 

"Halloween Break?" asked the three muggle actors in chorus as they faced Draco, who was suddenly became more pale than ever, " - Merlin! The Halloween Break! Granger!" Hermione rushed towards him, holding an envelope on her hand. "What? What is it? What's wrong?" She asked. 

"It's October in the wizarding world, remember? The Halloween break! My Mother! She'll be hosting a ball in the Manor!" he said, as Hermione went near him, "Sweet Salazar! We have to be back by then, or Emma and Tom might be suspected, Ministry folks will be there, and other purebloods as well! And they might not like the idea about muggles in our Manor, and worse . . . " 

" - they might think that they're imposters." added Hermione, for him. Evanna, Bonnie, Dan, Rupert and Matt exchanged worried glances, "What will we do?" They asked. 

Hermione sighed and faced Dobby, "Dobby, I need you to give this letter, to Dumbledore, as soon as possible. He might know how to fix this, alright? Can you do that?" She said. Dobby nodded and took the letter, "Anything for Master Draco and Missus Hermione," he said. 

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and faced the house elf, "Just tell our friends we are both alright, okay?" the Slytherin said. "And tell Tom and Emma we missed them." said Evanna, the house elf nodded once more. 

"Okay, you should go now, Dobby. Take care!" said Hermione, "See you later." said Draco. Dobby sniffed and wiped a tear from his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. 


	32. Chapter 31 The Great Wizards

As Emma, Tom, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Pansy, Blaise and Phoebe were outside the Headmaster's office, and was about to open the door when it swung open just for them, "Finally, they're here." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at the two muggles. 

"You were expecting _us_?" asked Emma as the group slowly walked towards them, Dumbledore was not alone he was accompanied by - 

"Mr. Gellert Grindelwald?" said Phoebe and Alex in chorus, "Good day, students." said a man behind Dumbledore, he had blue crystal eyes and blonde hair. 

"Yes, _Ms. Watson,_ we were expecting you and _Mr. Felton._ " said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Wait - you knew?!" asked the group in unison. Grindelwald and Dumbledore nodded 

Then Grindelwald spoke up, "We knew. That's why we had a meeting at the Ministry, our invention, turned out to be a . . . " 

" - a mistake." said Dumbledore. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Tom, "You see," began Dumbledore, "We invented a _Time Stone._ " he said. 

"A Time Stone? What for?" asked Pansy. "We were inventing a stone which transports a wizard or a witch to a specific time, more like the -" 

" - like a Time Turner." muttered Emma, Grindelwald smiled, "Yes, like a Time Turner." he said, getting impressed. 

"Tell me, Emma, what do you know about a Time Turner?" Dumbledore asked, Emma inhaled sharply and exchanged a glance with Tom then sighed, "What I remembered, when we were shooting the third _Harry Potter Movie_. -" that made Harry scoot uncomfortably, " - a Time Turner is a device used for timetravel. It is a special timepiece which resembles an hourglass on a necklace." She said, "and what I've read about the books and what Joe Rowling told me, The Ministry of Magic encased an Hour-Reversal Charm in the time turners they created, for added stability. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. However, they can only stay in the past for five hours at a time, without the possibility of serious harm to the traveller or to time itself." She continued. The two older wizards nodded, impressed. 

Pansy, Blaise, Alex and Phoebe looked proud at her, as the Gryffindors looked bewildered, "How did you know about it? Even I did not know about it . . . It's an old ancient magical device, only -" 

" - only Purebloods know." pointed out Phoebe, "But I assumed you knew about this, Weasleys? Longbottom? Potter?" she asked, "Well, we did heard about it, but not in details." Said Harry. 

"The Malfoy family had a time turner," said Alex, "It was handed from generations, as what Draco onced told us, but no one had ever used it. It was banned by the Ministry, am I right, Professor?" asked Blaise, Dumbledore and Grindelwald nodded. 

"Correct, Mr. Zabini," answered the Headmaster, "Me and Albus invented the Time Stone for a substitue for the Time Turner, but it turns out it was mistakenly done, the night when we were about to test it, the _two_ time stones vanished, one of it, we assumed went to the Hogwarts Library because of what Madam Irma Pince reported, that it was found in the Restricted Section, _and_ the other one we assumed vanished to a different time, but then minutes later it came back in my office but it was not anymore glowing than it should be." he said. 

"Wait, what were Malfoy and Hermione doing in the bloody restricted section?" asked Ron at his friends, "Who knows." smirked Alex. 

"- So when we tried to fix the time stones, we came up to the conclusion that muggles and wizards were switched to different time, but we're not really sure what time, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy is-" 

"- 2011!" said Tom and Emma in chorus, "Last time we check it was July 6 2011, we last saw that stone was the night before the -" they paused. 

" - Oh my god! The Premiere!" they said in chorus. The wizards and witches just looked at them, confused, "I forgot all about the movie premiere!" said Emma, "You and Me, both." muttered Tom, "This is so messed up, We were suppose to be there, the series' finale, it was our moment, and instead we're stuck here. . . " muttered Emma. 

Dumbledore and Grindelwald exchanged glances and faced the muggles, "We really do apologize, Ms. Watson and Mr. Felton," 

The Muggles sighed, they really have no power over this, "There's nothing we can do about it." Tom said to Emma,"What's important is that, we can go back home, right?" asked Emma. 

"Yes, for about five days - " 

"Are you bloody kidding me!? Five fucking days?! We'll wait for that long?!" said Emma, "Em, relax, deep breaths," whispered Tom as he placed his arm around her, the Slytherin snickered at Emma's words just as Dumbledore continued " - the stone will be finished on repairing, in the meantime, you both should -" Dumbledore was cut off when they heard a popping sound from behind, 

_"Dobby?"_ said Phoebe, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she went the house elf, "Missus . . . Phoebe, a letter, from . . ." the house elf was panting, " . . . from Master Draco and Missus Hermione, they summoned Dobby, it was tiring, going back . . . the muggle time, it was . . ." Dobby ran out of breath just as Phoebe took the letter from his hand, "Go home Dobby, take some rest, alright? Thank you for your help." she said. Dobby let a small smile, nodded at her and faced at the two muggles. 

Tom and Emma were awe struck seeing a real house elf, "We were basically twelve years old when we met Dobby," whispered Emma, "Yeah, the years when you still had a crush on me," Tom laughed, "Ouch!" he said as Emma elbowed him on the sides, "Git." she said. 

"Mr. Radcliffe, Mr. Rupert, Mr. Lewis, Missus Lynch an Missus Wright sent their regards," said Dobby, Emma and Tom's eyes grew wide, "You've met them?" asked Tom. "Yes, and Master Draco is thankful and impressed of your Quidditch skills." 

Tom was smug and Emma just smiled, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were surprised but relieved when they heard their friends were alright, "How are they?" asked Phoebe. "Master Draco, and Missus Hermione misses you all so much," Dobby said, "I'll go home now, Bye!" and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. 

"I missed them," whispered Ginny, breaking the silence, "Me too, weaslette, me too." muttered Blaise, "We all do." said Pansy, "How about you read that letter, Phoebe." Alex said as he went near his cousin. 

The group went near her as the two older Wizards just stood beside them, Phoebe opened the letter and were welcomed by Hermione's familiar hand writing. 

_Me and Draco are alright and both safe, but we miss you dearly and wants to go home badly. We don't know how to get back though, we have barely magic with us right now and we don't have our wands, we can't communicate through owls and we only have to summon Dobby once._

_Emma, Tom, your world is amazing and your friends are very friendly. It was quite a shock seeing an alternate versions of our loved ones though, but I know you know the feeling. They missed you, as much as I missed my friends too, Evanna and Bonnie are with me right now. Dan, Matt and Rupert are with Draco and Dobby at the moment. I think our worlds would get along perfectly, don't you both think? But Draco's kind of handling the muggle situation pretty well, considering that he minggled with your fellow muggles here and even made himself drunk with them last night, but don't worry he didn't do anything stupid to ruin your reputation, Felton. (Maybe)_

_By the way, your friends says hi. And Tom, the boys are jelous about you playing quidditch, and Draco's proud of you for playing him very well, as much as I am proud of you, Emma. Great Actors! Trully amazing!_

_Harry, Ron, our faces are every where, and Harry you are quite famous here in London, really! A lot of people loves us, and loves the wizarding world very much, I heard they're even making a theme park or something. Anyways, we are hoping that Dumbledore would be able to fix this, as much as we like it in here, there's still no other place like home._

_And, We can't do anything but just wait, can we? We miss you all! We'll see you all soon, hopefully._

_With Love,_  
 _Hermione x_

"What did Malfoy do this time?" groaned Phoebe, "Don't worry, the letter did says that he didn't do anything stupid," laughed Tom, the witch just rolled her eyes at him. 

"Well, I'm glad they're both safe." said Pansy, "And I'm glad those muggles handled them pretty well, especially with Malfoy." smirked Ron. 

"Now, I want to watch those _Harry Potter_ series." snickered Ginny as she glanced at her boyfriend who was rolling his eyes on her, "Sure you do." the raven haired wizard said. 

"So, Professor Dumbledore? Mister Grindelwald?" said Emma and Tom as they faced the two elder wizards, "Don't worry, we'll fix it." 

Emma and Tom just let a small smile. They really can't do anything about this situation. 


	33. Chapter 32 Slytherins

That afternoon, the group decided to split up and take some rest at their respective common rooms, Emma went with her fellow Gryffindors and Tom, of course went with his Slytherins. As Blaise and Tom went inside their dorm, they found Theodore Nott on his bed, peacefully reading a book. 

"Hi, Nott." smirked Tom as he jumped on his bed, Blaise just shook his head, chuckled and took of his shirt as he went inside the bathroom, thus leaving Tom and Theo - who was staring at him. 

"Why are you talking to me, do pray tell?" he asked as he closed his book and looked at the platinum blonde boy across of him. Tom just shrugged, "I just felt like it, Why? Something wrong?" he asked as he arched a brow and curled up the tip of his lips. 

Nott rolled his eyes and rested his head back on his bed, "Whatever Malfoy," he muttered, "It's been months since you've spoken to me like that, you and Granger are acting odd, I can tell." 

Tom shot him a look, "What do you mean?" he asked, "I don't know," shrugged Theo as he stood up, "It's just that, your girlfriend Granger talked to me last night at detention like nothing happened, along with you at practices. You two never talked to me casually right after -" he paused, and shooked his head, "Whatever, forget I said that." 

He was already near the door when Tom said, "Right after your stupid arse broke Phoebe?" he pointed out. "And for the record, Granger is not my girlfriend " He added. 

Theo glared at him as Tom just smirked, "You don't know anything." He spat, Tom just shrugged, almost agreeing, he doesn't know anything, he's right. But he did know that he broke Draco's cousin, which clearly is Tom's now new friend. 

"Sure Nott." he smirked, "See you around!" he added as he heard Theo slammed the door shut as he left. Tom just let out chuckled and shooked his head, "What an idiot." he said to himself. 

Minutes later, after staring at nothing on their room's ceiling, he wondered where Blaise had gone to, so with a furrow in his brows, he stood up and knocked their bathroom door. "Oy Zabini! Did you die in there?" he yelled. 

"Go away Felton! I'm having a nice long bubble bath here, so please do keep quiet. And do not disturb me!" he heard Blaise yelled back. Tom was taken a back and laughed hard. _"Seriously? A bubblebath?"_ he though to himself. 

"But I'm _so_ bored!" whined Tom, "Go talk to the Giant Squid!" Blaise retorted, as Tom immedietly gazed at the window seeing one of the Giant Squid's tentacles. 

Tom never gets tired feeling amazed everytime he's in the Slytherin common room; like the fact that it's under the castle, which means connected at the Black Lake, for him, it was the best common room a Hogwart student could have. "Impressive." he said. Tom just sighed and went back to his bed, clearly doesn't want to disturb Blaise anymore. Just then, he saw an envelope above Draco's bedside table. 

"I haven't noticed this before," he muttered to himself as he took it and examined it, finding a writing that said, _Draco,_ at the front.

Tom opened it, it might be from his parents - as what Phoebe told her that morning - he took the letter out of the envelope, and was welcomed by a sight of an unfamiliar but a beautifully cursived hand writing . . .

 _Draco,_

 _Your Father and I just wanted to remind you about this upcoming Halloween break. As what we've told you before, we are hosting a party in the Manor - a Halloween Ball._

 _I've already invited your friends' family, and your Father invited some people from the Ministry, and ofcourse our families and other important guests will be there._

 _That's why, I am writing you this letter - You, Phoebe, Selene, Alexander and Cassiopeia have to come up with something like a program, since you're all there together in Hogwarts, write to me as soon as you've already talked with your cousins, understood?_

 _I've missed you! Do take care and focus more on your studies, you're graduating now for Merlin's sake. But anyways, as what I've told you before, make the most of your last days in Hogwarts. See you in this monday, my dragon!_

_With Love,_  
 _Mother x_

 _"_ What does she mean by program, is - " he was cut off when their door suddenly swung open, revealing Alex. "I see you already read Draco's Mother's letter." he said, Tom nodded, "What does she mean by program?" he asked. 

"I'll explain later," said Alex, "But for now, get up because Phoebe, Selene and Cassiopeia are waiting for us in the common room." he said. Tom arched a brow at him, "Alex, I am not Draco, remember? How about you just have that meeting for yourselves because honestly I don't know what to say -" 

"- I know Tom." Interrupted Alex, as he sighed, "But my sister and Cassiopeia doesn't yet know about your switch with Draco, and it'd be best if it stays that way. Don't worry, Phoebe and I will handle everything, we just need your presence so that those two won't question us anything." He said. 

Tom groaned and stood up, "Fine, fine." He said, "But I won't have a say to any of this, alright?" he added, Alex smirked as he nodded and the two went downstairs right after Tom yelled, "Oy Zabini! I'm with Alex!" 

Alex chuckled, "Zabini's still in the bathroom with his bubble bath, am I right?" He asked, Tom snorted, "Yeah, that bloke's been there for almost an hour already. Probably drowned himself and died in there." he said, as the two burst out laughing. 

"Thank Salazar, you're here." said Phoebe as they saw Alex and Tom walking towards their direction. "Bloody Hell, Draco, what took you so long?" Asked the girl sitting right across at Phoebe. 

Tom just chuckled as he took a sat next to Phoebe as Alex followed, as the five of them are now faced to face with each other. "So -" Tom began awkwardly as Phoebe playfully rolled her eyes at him, "Let _us_ do the talking, Felton." She said as she hid a laugh. 

Tom nodded and just stared at the two Slytherin girls infront of him, studying each one of them. Both had dark hair, pale skin, and mesmerizing pitch black eyes, the one on the left had a long silky straight hair, and right next to her had a long wavy locks, looking like waterfalls resting behind her back. 

Alex caught Tom staring at the two girl infront, and didn't missed his confused face, so he whispered, "The one with a wavy hair is Selene, my twin, incase you haven't noticed." Tom smirked and gazed at the girl once more, she really did looked like Alex, same nose and lips, and eyes, but they have different shapes of head. "And the other one's Cassiopeia."

"Aunt Narcissa owled me earlier, as what I've told you before -" began Phoebe as she glanced towards Draco and her eyes darted towards the two excited girls infront of them, "- _your_ Mother wants us to find a _partner_ for the ball, and as what she means by _program,_ a part of the evening is which we would dance with our partners thus starting the Halloween dance." she added. 

Cassiopeia and Selene squeled in excitement, "Good. 'Cause I've always wanted to invite Cedric to the ball!" beemed Selene as Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Diggory? He's like a few years older than you and already graduated in Hogwarts." she pointed out. 

"No silly, not that Cedric." said Selene, "Cedric Flint!" and with that Cassiopeia giggled, "Oohhh I've always heard she fancies you." she said. Alex groaned at his twin, "The sixth year Slytherin who tried out for Quidditch and Draco didn't let him join?" He asked, laughing as Cassiopeia nodded, "Yeah, he's my classmate and he always asked me about Selene." 

"But anyways -" Selene said as he narrowed her eyes at Tom, "Thanks _alot_ Draco." She sneered. Tom just stared at her, wided eyed as Phoebe and Alex snickered. 

"Yeah Drake, I never did asked you, why didn't you accepted him, by the way?" Cassiopeia asked at Tom curiously. The blonde haired just gulped and glanced towards Phoebe who just shrugged and Alex who was trying his best not to laugh. 

_"A little help here?"_ He whispered at Phoebe who laughed, "You know our Draco -" she said as she wrapped an arm around Tom's shoulders playfully, "- you know how protective he is to us, right Draco?" she asked at Tom, the muggle actor nodded awkwardly and smiled, "Yeah." He said, sheepishly. 

Selene just rolled her eyes, "But I'm still going to ask him, whether you like it or not, you know that." she said. "Yeah, we all know how stubborn you are, so be my guest." Tom said suddenly. Phoebe and Alex quickly exchanged glances and nodded proudly at Tom, "Good, now you now know how to play along." whispered Phoebe. 

"So, Cassie, who are you going to bring?" asked Tom at the sixth year Slytherin infront of her, "Uhm, My boyfriend, duh." she said, "Oh." he simply replied. "Don't tell me you forgot about Noah?" She asked, rather suspiciously at Tom who just shook his head, "No, not at all." he said. 

"Whatever Drake," said Cassiopeia, "So Phoebe, I reckon you'll bring Nott with you?" Alex asked as he laughed, Tom snickered back. Lestrange rolled her eyes, "Not a chance. I'd rather go dateless." she said. 

"But you do know that your Mother wants you to bring Theodore with you, don't you?" smirked Selene, making the girl next to Tom groan, "I know. Don't remind me." she spat, "I'm still thinking about it, me and Nott still aren't in good terms you all know that." she continued. The Slytherins nodded, "You two bound to talk again sooner or later." said Cassiopeia, "Yeah, a closure would be good for you both." added Tom, as the two girls infront of him stared at him with disbelief. 

"What?" asked Tom, "I thought you hated Theodore Nott -" said Selene, "- and doesn't want him to go near Phoebe ever again?" added Cassiopeia. 

Tom stared at them, inhaled sharply and shrugged, "Well, I didn't say, I _hate_ him, did I?" he said. Phoebe and Alex nodded him in agreement, "Well, you did implied it -" said Cassiopeia. " - right after that fight you had." added Selene. 

"Let's just forget about that, alright?" asked Alex with a sigh, then faces Tom, "So, I reckon you'll bring Granger with you?" he asked. Tom smirked, "Obviously." he said. 

_"Ofcourse I'll bring Emma, who else would I got with?" he thought._ Selene and Cassiopeia exchanged the same smirks, "Well, that's a surprise." Selene said, sarcastically. Phoebe chuckled beside Tom, "What's new." She said, "I can't believe you're haven't asked her out yet." added Cassiopeia. 

The Muggle actor just arched a brow at the two Slytherin girls as he faced Alex with a shrug, "What are they talking about?" he whispered, Alex just shook his head a laughed, "Oh nothing." he said. 

"I think I shall give you a proper good luck in advance when we get home to the Manor, don't you think?" whispered Phoebe beside him, "Why?" He asked. "Narcissa." she laughed. 

_"What is she talking about?"_ He asked to himself. Tom just scoffed at them and crossed his arms, a thing that he thought Malfoy would do, Cassiopeia and Selene just smirked at him, as the Muggle actor narrowed his eyes and stared at them suspiciously. 

Just then, a Slytherin girl came by their way, and stopped right infront of them, her hair was long, wavy and brown, she had beautiful green eyes and a smile was forming in her lips as she faced Alex, "Let's go?" she asked. 

Alex smiled and stood up, said he's good bye's to his cousins, his twin and Tom then left. "Who was that?" asked Tom at Phoebe, the witch just smiled, "Oh, that's Daphne Greengrass, Alex's girlfriend, she's in our year but you know what they say, age doesn't matter." She snorted. 

But just then, Tom froze to his spot as he caught sight of a familiar Slytherin girl who just walked inside their common room, he stood up immedietly, making Phoebe, Selene and Cassiopeia look in his way, "Where are you going?" They asked. "I uhm - going to talk to someone." He said. 

Selene furrowed her brows and followed Tom's gaze, "Astoria?" she asked, "She's my classmate, and as far as I know, I haven't seen you talk to her before." she added, curiously. Tom licked his lips and furrowed his brows, "Uhm . . . just for an important reason." he said. 

The two Black's eyed him suspiciously but shrugged anyways, "Okay, me and Selene are going to Hogsmeade anyways, you'd like to join, Phoebe?" Cassiopeia asked as she stood up, the two girls followed as Phoebe whispered at Tom before they left, "Why Astoria? Is there something I don't know, Felton?" She asked. 

"I'm just going to talk to her, she looks exactly like my girlfriend back in our world." He whispered, caughting sight of Phoebe's surprise look, "Wait, you have a girlfriend?" 

Tom just nodded, "Bummer, I thought you and Emma had a something." She muttered. Tom just sighed as Phoebe clapped his back, "Okay, but keep your gaurd down, you're Draco Malfoy here. Remember that." She said, the muggle actor nodded as Phoebe walked away, following her cousins and left. 

Tom inhaled sharply and walked towards Astoria Greengrass, who was clearly Jade in his mind.


	34. Chapter 33 Gryffindor Jelousy

"So Em, fancy going to Hogsmeade with us?" Ginny asked as she linked her arm at the muggle actress. Emma nodded excitedly and grinned, "I would love to!" she beemed. "Let me get a scarf first, it's chilly outside."

"How are you loving your butterbeer Watson?" Ron chuckled as he, Neville, Ginny and Harry watched Emma chugging her butterbeer. "Delicious!" she exclaimed, making the four Gryffindors laugh.

"But I'd already tried this you know." The muggle actress pointed out, "How?" asked Harry. "Well, when we had our fimling of the sixth _Harry Potter_ movie _-"_ making the raven haired wizard roll his eyes, " - we had this scene when Me, Rupert and Dan would go to the three broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer." She explained. 

"You know, the more you talk about the _movie,_ the more I'm getting more curious that I already am." Ginny began. "Same here!", cried Neville and Ron in chorus while Harry sighed with that, "Even though it sounds weird, I'd like to take a peak also." He said.

Emma smiled, "Hopefully I can make you guys watch it. Or maybe when the time comes, in the muggle world here in your time, would premiere it." She said. The four nodded and a few moments later, they heard voices at the entrance of the pub.

"Oi Malfoy! Fancy a butterbeer? My treat!" said a group of Slytherins across the room, the platinum blonde haired muggle nodded, then he whispered something at the girl next to him and the two walked in different directions. The girl sat down with some curious Slytherin girls near them, while Tom joined Blaise with some other Slytherins who were apparently his Quidditch team mates.

"Why was Tom walking in with Greengrass?" whispered Neville beside Emma as he glanced towards the Slytherin girl infront of them, "I don't know mate." replied Ron as he finished his butterbeer.

"Emma?" asked Ginny, "you alright?"  
The muggle actress just nodded and fixed her eyes away from the Slytherin, "She looks so much like Jade." she whispered, "Jade who?" asked Harry as he took a glance at the girl, "That was Astoria. Astoria Greengrass, she's a year younger than us If I may not be mistaken." He said.

"But of course." Emma pointed out, frowning. "What is it?" they asked. "Astoria Greengrass was played by Jade Gordon - in the movies." she whispered sharply. "Who's Jade?" asked Ginny, furrowing her eye brows.

Emma sighed as she tried to smile but failed, "Jade Gordon is Tom Felton's girlfriend. _Present Girlfriend._ " she said before finishing her butterbeer, leaving the Gryffindor with shock faces plastered on their face.

The group were lauging a loud as they walked outside Honeyduke's. "That was hilarious!" cried Emma

Ron scowled and continued to take a bite at his chocolate frog. "I can't believe you almost tripped the whole stack of chocolate frogs!" Harry laughed so hard that he took off his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes.

By the sound of it they were enjoying roaming around the village- Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbear, and many more places.

"We know about your addiction towards sweets Ron, but come on!" Neville said. Emma and Ginny laughed along, "Laugh all you want, but we all know she pushed me causing me to _accidentaly_ trip over." The redhead said jerking his thumb towards the muggle actress. 

Emma grinned and plastered a shock fac, whilst her hand was placed on top of her chest dramatically, "I did no such thing." she said. Ginny laughed at her expression. 

"Come on Emma," she said as she grabbed her arms, "We're heading to the loo. Wait for us here in a second." the weasley girl announced as the two of the left. 

"I'm fine here Gin, I'll wait for you here." said Emma as she stood by near the door. "Okay," Ginny smiled sweetly before heading inside the loo, "I won't be long." 

The muggle actress smiled. Seconds later she heard a group of girls chattering outside, realizing a familiar voice, Emma decided to hide behind the door and continued to listen as the girls passed by.

"Astoria, I'm still baffled really! Why on earth was Draco Malfoy offered to walk with you?" a girl said.

Astoria giggled, "I don't know either. I'm also shocked as you are. He just came over me at the common room and asked if what're my plans today. I told him about Hogsmeade, that I'll meet you guys at the three broomsticks so he decided to accompany me towards there." she said with a dreamy sigh.

"You fancy Draco Malfoy don't you? Well Tori I can't blame you. Just look at him!" a girl said. "Yeah, and Tori, you shouldn't have told him about you meeting us. You could've had him by yourself all day!"

Astoria giggled, "Well maybe he'll talk to me again in the common room. Who knows." then another voice followed, "Lucky you. Draco Malfoy is so cute, smart, plays excellent in Quidditch and _very_ hot." the girl sighed. 

"But I always thought she fancied Granger thought," said Astoria while her friend just let out a giggle, "Well maybe he grew tired of her." laughters were heard right after until the voices faded, leaving a annoyed muggle actress. 

Rolling her eyes, crossing her arms and huffed in annoyance she said, "Stupid idiotic excuse of a -" Emma was cut off when Ginny Weasley cheerfully skipped towards the brunette and linked their arms togther. The redhead's smile faded as soon as she noticed Emma's furrowed eyebrows. "Hey Emma, what's the matter?" 

Emma Watson's face went soft as she heard the redhead's voice sounding very concern. The brunette just smiled at her, "Nothing Ginny, I was just thinking."

Ginny, despite being unconvinced just nodded at her muggle friend. "Well, let's get going then, the boys are waiting." The brunette nodded and the two Gryffindors walked out of the loo and went to join the rest of their friends. 

When dinner came, Emma just ate silently seated between Harry and Ron. Ginny and her brother were talking about Quidditch and Harry and Neville were having a talk about their Herbology class project. Emma felt out of place for a bit and just continued eating silently as her eyes wandered aroung the Great Hall. 

The students were busy talking animatedly whilst eating and some were also bringing goodies from the wizarding village they just visited earlier, the teachers and staffs were chatting nonchalantly at each other. Emma sighed as her eyes lingered at the Slytherin table. 

He spotted Tom chatting at Blaise and Pansy while Phoebe was chatting with a group of Slytherin girls. She caught sight of Astoria Greengrass, who was sitting right next to her sister Daphne, staring adoringly at the blond. Emma was about to roll her eyes but immediately froze as she spotted Tom looking at the Slytherin girl's direction who nodded and smiled at her. Blaise and the other didn't seem to notice and Phoebe and the girls didn't seem to either. But Emma did, Emma noticed Astoria's grin, pink tints on her cheeks, and Tom's charming smirk. All in all, it made Emma annoyed. 

It was like Jade Gordon all over again. 

_"Em, have you memorized your lines already? We're starting the scene in five minutes." a staff said as the brunette nodded._

_Emma just stood there, rehearsing her lines as the make up and costume artists were busy fixing her hair and clothes for their next scene. She spotted Dan pacing back and forth mumbling incoherent words on his own, probably rehearsing his lines, while Rupert was reading his script with a coffee on his free hand whilst make up and costume artists were busy preparing him too._

_Just as the staffs finished their job on Emma's hair, make up and clothes, the brunette thanked them as she caught sight of Tom at the back of the room. He was having a conversation with Jason Isaacs and Matthew Lewis. Jason and Matthew laughed at something Tom just said just as the blond looked passed them and Emma noticed he was checking out on Jade, one of their stunt directors, who was busy talking with her crew. Emma furrowed her brows as she caught sight of Jade looking at Tom's way, who nodded and smiled._

_The brunette noticed Tom Felton's smug look and satisfying Malfoyish smirk and Jade Gordon's blush on her cheeks and a grin plastered on her lips._

_Emma was about to roll her eyes when she immediately stopped as the director called in their attention for shooting the next scene._

"Hey are you alright?" 

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on top of hers, it was Ginny. "I'm fine Gin." she said. 

"Are you sure? You seem tensed, is something wrong?" Ron asked beside her, also looking a bit concern. "Yeah, you looked red Em." followed Neville. 

Emma inhaled sharply as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter Emma?" asked Harry. Emma shook her head, her cheeks grew warm all of a sudden. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." she said, sounding stern. Ginny furrowed her brows, she knows that something's off. "Are you sure?" she asked again. And with that Emma closed her eyes shut saying, "I said I'm fine." she stood up quickly, letting her plate and goblet fall from the table causing it to break into pieces as it made contact at the hard stoned floor thus making the whole Great Hall silence. 

Students were looking at her, as she completely froze at her spot. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor table looked at her with a shock expression plastered on their faces. Dumbeldore looked at her confused and she even spotted Snape narrowing his eyes on her. She caught sight of the Slytherin table were Phoebe, Blaise, Pansy and including Tom staring at her with concern faces. Tears began to build up at her eyes as it met Tom's stormy grey ones. 

And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall. Students followed their gaze at her as they heard the double doors closed. 

Dumbeldore cleared his throat and the students began eating and chatting again. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron exchanged glances at each other as the lot focused their eyes at Tom who stood up and shrugged at them. Phoebe, Pansy and Blaise too were curious at Emma's sudden outburst as they stared Tom, the blond just shrugged, nothing to say. 

Tom Felton felt Dumbelore's gaze so he gazed at his direction, the old wizard just nodded and the boy moved out of his seat and left the place, following the brunette.


	35. Chapter 34 Celebrity Feels

"So what will we do now?" asked Draco as he took a seat next to Hermione. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, _"I think I'm going to have a bloody headache after this."_ He though to himself.

"Well -" began Dan as he crossed his arms and sighed, "I just got a text from my Manager." he said as he opened his flip phone, "It said that I have to go in 10 minutes, some interviews and all."

"Us too." sighed Bonnie and Rupert in unison. "We have some guesting with the Phelps twins. You know, a _Weasley_ interview." chuckled Rupert. Draco rolled his eyes playfully and smirked.

"So it leaves to Me, Draco, Matt and Evanna?" asked Hermione, "Uhm -" the blonde girl said, "I also have somewhere to go, and it's urgent too." Evanna said sadly.

"Sorry guys." Bonnie said, "We really love to stick around, but we're kinda busy. _All_ of us, including you, you know. It's just a matter of time when you two will -"

She was cut off by a knock on Dan's living room door. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances as they watched Dan open their door. Revealing Jason Isaac's wide smile and open arms, "How's everyone going!" he said loudly, making Draco flinch.

 _"Father?"_

Matt, Rupert, Evanna, Bonnie, including Hermione face palmed.

"Jason!" said the muggle actors in chorus, yet nervousness were visible in their eyes - "We weren't expecting you here." laughed Matt nervously, "Yeah, what's up?" continued Rupert. Jason Isaacs eyed the two actors, "You two seemed tense, I mean -" then his eyes roamed to Evanna, Bonnie, and Dan who were forcing a smile and his eyes landed on Hermione and Draco. "You lot seemed tense. Why?" He asked.

Dan just laughed, "Oh nothing really! Just . . . Uhm -" then Bonnie cut in, "We were talking about Tom's drunk session last night." The group laughed, making Draco narrow his eyes on the ginger actress, "Really funny." He muttered.

Jason laughed, "Yeah, you alright now there Tom?" he asked, Draco just stared at him. Hermione watched him tensed up and nudged her elbows to his stomach, "Ow!" he grunted, "Granger!" he hissed quietly at the brunette. "Don't be stupid Malfoy." She whispered, "That's not your father, for your information."

"I'm good now, Uh . . . Jason." He chuckled, nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Hermione discovered whenever the Slytherin would get nervous.

"O . . . kay Tom but you do know that we have an interview by 10 am right? I do hope that hangover of yours is gone, you and me got some questions to answer son." He said, Draco gulped, hard, and nodded. "Of course, let me shower first and uhm . . . "

Jason chuckled, "I think you still have a bit of a hangover left there Tom, I suggest you have your breakfast, go take a shower then I'll come by and we'll go to the conference hall together, okay?"

Draco nodded, his lips twitched a little. How Jason talked a while ago reminds him of Lucius whenever they get to attend some fancy party and order him to go get prepared for the event.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye Guys!" and with that, the muggle version of Lucius Malfoy left.

Hermione and the rest of the group stared at Draco, the Slytherin just shrugged at them, "What will you do?" asked Hermione, worried.

"I'll just go with the flow then." he answered casually. Dan and Rupert smirked, "Wow, very Slytherin of you." Ginny commented as she crossed her arms, "Well good luck though." the Slytherin prince nodded and went inside the guest room.

"Hermione, my manager just called he said that you and me will have a conference together with Helen and Alan." Matt said as he placed his phone in his pocket.

Hermione nodded and sipped her coffee. "It's just a matter of time that -" he was cut off when Dan suddenly said, "Emma! Jane's here." then he whispered at her, "Hermione, she's Emma's manager."

"Yeah, I've already met her." She said as she stood up and smiled at the muggle. "You ready Em? We have to fix you up for your interview today."

The Gryffindor Princess rose up from her seat and nodded, "I'll see you later guys, especially you Matt." she said to the muggle actor, Hermione whispered to Dan and said, "Tell Draco I'll meet him later, okay? I must be off now." Daniel Radcliffe just nodded and muttered, "Goodluck" as Hermione walked out of his house with Emma's manager on her side. 

"So, how was the party last night Em?" asked Jane as the two of them slipped inside the car, Hermione cleared her throat and smiled, "It was pretty fun actually, being with friends and all." She said awkwardly, Jane raised a brow, "Nothing interesting happened?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a while then snorted as she remembered Draco's behavior last night, "Well, _Tom_ got drunk, that was a sight for sore eyes." she said, letting out a small laugh. Jane giggled, "But he didn't say or do anything stupid to you did he?" teasing eyes locked at the brunette as Hermione instinctively rolled her eyes at her, "No fortunately."

"But did you guys talked?" she asked, "Well, yeah ofcourse we did." Hermione answered, Jane just stared at the brunette for a while then shrugged, "Guess you already moved on now?" she smirked. Hermione was taken a back but blinked her eyes right after, "O-ofcourse." she answered hesistantly.

Jane caught her stuttering thus making herself smirk at her, "Sure Emma, whatever you say." as her attention was transffered to the driver.

The Gryffindor just shrugged at herself, _"Oh Emma's going to be so confused when this mess is all over."_ She thought to herself with a sigh. 

Minutes later after Emma left Dan's place, Matthew Lewis, Bonnie Wright and Evanna Lynch decided to leave as well because their manager's were all looking for them demanding them to go back to their place to prepare. Rupert and Dan exchanged glances and shrugged, "Now what will we do with him?" Rupert said as he jerked his thumb at the man who just re-entered Dan's living room, "I think I'm going to shower at Tom's apartment instead, you know? Cause I believe there's no clothes for me here to wear -" his eyes lingered at the empty living room, "Where are the others? _Where's Granger?_ " he asked at Dan and Rupert, with his brows furrowed.

"Uhm . . . " Rupert began, "Hermione left with Emma's manager, they'll be having a conference with the rest of the cast. Bonnie, Matt and Evanna left too because they're schedule today is also very busy, I on the other hand will leave also a few minutes from now to prepare. And Dan, " he faced the actor next to him, "- When is your interview?" he asked.

"My manager called, I'm free till lunch time, my Interview is this aftrnoon. Good thing though, I really need some rest." he said. Rupert and Draco nodded, "Mate, can you take me to uhm . . . Tom's place again? I don't know how to bloody contact those muggles, so Dan can you tell uhm . . . Jason that I'll be in Tom's flat?"

Rupert and Dan nodded, "No problem Malfoy, I'll just text him to let you know and make up some excuse like your phone's busted or something to avoid more questions. I'll see you later, Hermione said we'll meet up tonight, but I'm not sure where exactly." said Dan giving Draco a knowing look, "- You, be careful alright. Just talk to the interviewer casually, it'll be fine." he continued.

Draco just exhaled sharply as he rubbed his temples with his fingers, "I hope so." 

"So Miss Watson, how do you like your look?" the make up artist asked as she let Hermione look at herself at the mirror. The brunette studied herself, she was wearing a silver plain halter dress, not too long and not too short making her comfortable, her hair was just let loose but with a few soft curls at the end, and her make up was simple, she liked it. Sporting the look also was an emerald green bracelet on her wrist and a pair of earings the matched with it.

She looked good in green, _"but why Slytherin colors?"_ She thought to herself but shrugged it off because all in all, it fitted her perfectly.

"Thanks I love it." she smiled at the make up artist and left the room just as Jane walked in, "Stunning! Let's go now Em, or we'll be late." and with that, the pair left. 

When the pair reached their destination, after few greeting and autograph signing outside, Jane led Hermione to the conference room, where she spotted Matthew Lewis and the muggle version of Narcissa Malfoy and Severus Snape. Seeing her Professor at Hogwarts made her uneasy, and seeing her mother's bestfriend made her very uncomfortable.

Narcissa Malfoy was a dear to Hermione back in their world, she adored her very much. They also promised each other to meet up in Halloween break for a tea and a chat, they were _really_ close. She also mentioned that she planned to have a Ball in their Manor. The thought of it made the brunette sad, sad for the fact that she knows it'll be a long time that she'll get to see the Malfoy woman again. Snape on the other, she did not miss at all. The Gryffindor was not very fond of their Professor but she cannot deny that he _is_ an excellent teacher. She got high marks in Potions, next to Draco of course, Draco was the Potion Genius compared to her, maybe because it was Malfoy's favorite subject, whilst the brunette wasn't really fond of the class though.

"Emma dear!" Helen McCrorry greeted her with a hug, "Helen, good to see you! How are you?" she said, Emma was surprise at herself for saying that but she was proud for not slipping up, atleast she managed to sound like Emma Watson, and she knows it not time for akwardness anymore, or else they will get suspicious. 

"I'm fine, I haven't talked to you much at the party last night." She said, the brunette just smiled at her and turned towards Alan Rickman, "Alan." she greeted with a smile, "Emma." he replied with a grin on his face. 

It was a weird sight for her though, she would never imagine in her whole life that Professor Snape would grin at her like that, or even smile. 

Then she turned to her muggle friend, Matthew Lewis, "Hey!" he said, "Hey Matt." and the two shared a hug as the actor whispered, "So how are you catching up with our company here?" he teased, as Emma rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh if only I had a camera! Snape smiling at me was priceless! Draco and the others will freak, I tell you!" she whispered. The two burst out laughing with that, as they followed Helen and Alan inside. 

"Robert?" said Draco as he opened the door at Tom's house. He just came out from the shower, the housekeeper wasn't here also, apparently Tom had instructed her a few days ago they she may take a leave for a week, according to Rupert - making Draco relieved. 

Tom Felton's manager stepped inside and nodded at the wizard, "I called Jason and told him that I will be the one to fetch you for the interview, he's on his way now at the venue. And _you_ need to change asap." He said, handling him his clothes to be worn for the interview. 

Draco rolled his eyes. His bossiness reminds him strongly of Hermione Granger, "Yeah yeah." he said as took the clothes and he closed the door. Robert took his phone and was busy talking to somebody on the phone when the Slytherin re-entered Tom's bedroom and changed. 

He fixed his hair and went outside, Robert caught sight at him and ushered him outside immediately, "Let's go Tom, we're almost late. Next time, use your phone alright? I've been calling you nonstop earlier. Don't tell me you forgot about this interview, you're so much better than this Felton." he said as he opened the car door for them. 

Draco just sat silent and rolled his eyes once again, he really hates being bossed around, well except from his bestfriend though, he was imune to Hermione already even though it annoys him sometimes. _"Bloody Hell, is this what being a muggle actor like? Being bossed around?"_ he scoffed at his thought. _"I'd pick being a wizard everytime."_ and with that, he agreed with himself. 


	36. Chapter 35 Busy

"Now Tom, me and Jason's manager will be back right after you have your interview with him. After lunch, you are scheduled for a press conference. And oh, Jade called, she wants to speak to you so I invited her for lunch so you two can talk." said Robert just as the pair walked inside the building. Draco internally groaned with the thought, dealing with press is hard, how much more dealing with Tom's girlfriend again.

Robert continued talking about his plans and schedule but the Malfoy heir didn't pay him much attention. If only he could use magic, he'll cast a silencio at him right here, right now. His hand was itching for his wand, or maybe he'll hex this muggle next to him. Oh the thought of feeling magic again is teasing him so much. _"Oh merlin, He's bloody annoying! Is this a punishment?"_ He thought to himself, scoffing. _"I should've payed attention to Granger when she attempted me to teach wandless magic."_

The thought of it made him smirk, the night when Hermione tried to teach him wandless magic was memorable. Instead of learning from her, he almost got a hex from her instead because of annoying her. Well every night with Granger was always memorable, they had this habit that every friday they would meet at the astronomy tower and just talk nonsense things, they had that routine ever since they were in _third year_.

 _"Okay Malfoy, wandless magic is tricky, it takes full concentration especially that this is quite an advance magic." said Hermione as she faced him._

 _The two of them were seated on the floor, indian style, and faced each other. "Observe." she said as Malfoy watched her intently. Hermione closed her eyes and held up her hand, soon after she opened her eyes and stared her hand - after a few seconds a flame appeared on her hand, much to Malfoy's surprise, yet he was impressed at the same time._

 _With a smirk, he looked at her. "Wow Granger that was impressive. But a fire, really? I think that was too simple." he crossed his arms, Hermione eyed him incredulous, "Did you just heard yourself? Simple?! That was not bloody simple Malfoy! That took me weeks to practice you know." She scoffed and crossed her arms._

 _Draco shrugged and smirked again, "Well, ofcourse, you do awfully need a lot of practice Granger. I think you really do not possess the skills." he tutted and wagged his finger at her, Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his finger away, feeling annoyed._

 _Malfoy was containing himself not to laugh, the brunette's annoyed face was priceless. Even though Draco didn't admit it, Hermione really is the Brightest Witch in their age, performing a wandless magic is very tricky and she was more advance than any of them, including him, which is a pureblood. If this was an alternate universe were there were still blood prejudice, Malfoy would hate her to the guts. Being felt more superior, a muggle born! That'll be ridiculous._

 _But here he is, feeling rather proud at his muggle born bestfriend. Even though instead of telling her that, he teased her. Annoying her, Merlin help him not to get hexed into oblivion. Hermione looked annoyed at the blond and just stared at him, "Woaw Granger, are you having your period right now?" he chuckled but felt slightly nervous._

 _Last time she had that look, Hermione hexed Malfoy's beloved hair turning it from platinum blond to firey red, resembling the Weasley's hair. Malfoy was angry, the spell hadn't faded till dinner and he was teased by his classmates, they hadn't talk for a whole day but later Draco apologized, not being able to talk to his bestfriend was a torture to him, so he lowered down his Malfoy pride just for her, well it was his fault in the first place._

 _Malfoy held up his beloved hair, scared to be turned red again. So he cupped Hermione's cheeks to calm her down, a habit Malfoy do whenever Hermione is angry or pissed. "You know that I was joking right." He chuckled and exhaled a relieving sigh as he noticed Hermione's face soften._

 _"Oh Malfoy you're so insufferable!" she exclaimed. The Malfoy heir laughed, "Yeah yeah but you still love me though." he smirked as he crossed his arms. "Yes." Hermione sad as she swatted Draco's hands away from her cheeks and crossed her arms, turning away from Draco, "And I regret that." She said, slightly smirking._

 _Draco, who was now facing Hermione's back let out a fake pained sound and clutched his heart dramatically, "Oh Hermione you pained me. You don't really mean that" he said. The brunette rolled her eyes and face him, "I do." she said, but her eyes were playing teasingly at him, attempting to smile._

 _Draco rolled his eyes and hugged the brunette from behind, "Yeah sure you do Granger, sure you do." as Hermione felt Draco's two strong arms around her waist, she blushed. Draco on the other hand, pulled them both to the floor thus making them faced the dark sky outside._

 _"The stars are beautiful tonight." Hermione said in awe, as her eyes darted at the stars above. And with just that, her mood turned from pissed off to relaxed. Draco was the only who can switch her mood that fast. "They sure are." he said softly, but wasn't really looking at the stars above, but instead he stared adoringly at his bestfriend. The pair were just lying there, Draco's arms are still wrapped at the brunette protectively as Hermione recited every constellation she saw, Malfoy just closed his eyes and listened._

 _Nights like these were one of his favorites. They would talk, annoy her, make her pissed then make her smile right after._

"Tom, over here!" Draco snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his own father's voice. He looked at the direction where the voice was coming from, he felt a bit of disappointment when he saw Jason Isaacs. _"I always mistaken him as father."_ He mentally slapped himself. Ofcourse it was Jason, how can he be so stupid. He's in the muggle world for crying out loud.

"Hey Tom," he said as the pair shook hands and hugged, it was a foreign gesture to the Slytherin, imagining him and his own father do such thing. But then again, this man was not Lucius. "Hey." the wizard answered casually.

He decided to play the part of Tom, whilst Tom was playing Draco very well, and to be fair, he should also do the same in return. "So, no more hangovers?" the actor asked, chuckling. "Yeah, I'm good. The coffee helped." He answered.

"Good, now let's go. It's time for the interview." And the two left, walking side by side towards the direction where an interviewer was smiling at the pair.

And hour and a half passed, the interview was quite calming, for Draco. He was bombarded with question that he answered by his opinion, he silently prayed to Merlin that Tom Felton would forgive him for those incorrect answers. He may not know the muggle world, but he do know that everyone will believe everything the press tells them. Luckily for him, it was like having a conversation with the help of Jason Isaacs of course, and fortunately the man hadn't asked Draco some personal questions for Tom. All in all, it went well.

When Draco and Jason said their good byes, he was met by Robert down the lobby, Draco mentally groaned as he spotted a charming lady right next to Tom Felton's manager. "Hey love." said Olivia Jade Gordon as she walked towards the Slytherin, greeting him with a quick kiss on the lips.

Draco just let out a small smile and said, "Hello", and was starttled when he felt Jade's hands slipped on his. "Let's go? I'm quite hungry." she said. The wizard nodded in response, as Robert led them towards the car, opening the car door for them.

"So Emma, how are things in school?" asked Alan as he took a bite on his buttered chicken. It was an hour since the conference ended, and the Gryffindor had her lunch with Matt, Alan and Helena. "Uhm . . . " she thought for a while and stared blankly on her plate, she heard Matt mumbled, _'Brown University'_ and understood that it was probably the school, Emma Watson had currently attending.

"It's fine, a bit busy and school works bombarding me because of work, but it's tolerable, totally managable." she answered casually, Matt nodded, impressed at the witch's capability to understand. Hermione smirked, a smirk which Matt had grew familiar of, it was _Malfoy kind of smirk._

 _"Oooh Draco Malfoy will be proud of her."_ he thought to himself. "You know, I'm really impressed by you Emma. For a girl aged 21, one of the famous actress in the world, got tons of awards from working and still balanced her time for education." Helen McCrorry said, a smile plastering her adoring face. Alan Rickman agreed, "I agree." he said, making Hermione smile.

She too agrees, she didn't quite expected Emma to be _just like her._ And the love of education and knowledge that both of them shared made her think that if both of them would meet personally, they would become the best of friends because of that particular personality they have in common. "Well, nothing can be more satisfying than learning. Books have always been my bestfriend ever since I was young, learning is _my passion._ People can take anything from me, my fame, my fortune, but they can never take away my knowledge. That's why education will always be important to me." the brunette said with a satisfying smile on her face.

Matthew Lewis smirked, this was the Hermione Granger she knew, and the thought of her and his friend Emma, well, they are really similar. Hermione on the other hand, thought the same thing. As she said those words, she haven't thought of her being on Emma's body and saying those for Emma's sake, but it was her. The Hermione Granger that she is.

When Helen McCrorry and Alan Rickman left, Matthew and Hermione settled in Rupert's flat. The redhead had done with his interview with Bonnie and the twins. They were waiting for Evanna to come, but she will arrive in three more hours, because of her schedule.

Dan was still busy with the conference, as so is Draco, so as they were having tea, Rupert suddenly asked, "Hey Hermione, tell us something about Hogwarts. You know, since your life their is different from the books."

Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm curious. What's it like just being an ordinary student in Hogwarts?" she asked.

Hermione smiled, remembering their lives in Hogwarts was always pleasant to share, so she began by saying, "I was appointed as Head Girl, Draco is the Head Boy. Since I am the top of our year and Malfoy is second, next to me, so we had perks. Our friends had this amazing idea so we confirmed and made it into a reality. We gathered everyone in our year, all in every house, in the Room of Requirements once, without telling the teachers or anybody including the headmaster, and thus had a meeting. " 

"What did you guys planned?" Asked Bonnie. 

"Well, we have this routine. Every Saturday night, all of us, in our year, would sneak out of our dormitories. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw students would go and meet up at the Quidditch Pitch. Sometimes they would force me to be their referee," she rolled her eyes playfully, remembering, "We had this plan when we are in our current seventh year. No teachers nor staffs knew about our secret, Well except for the Hogwarts ghosts and portraits, who keeps a look out if ever there'll be a teacher passing by, and Peeves too. _And_ also Hagrid you know, he _always_ come to the pitch and cheers every single one of the players. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would team up against Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and they would play in their pajamas. It was really fun." She laughed.

Bonnie, Rupert and Matthew were listening quietly at Hermione as she continued with a giggle, "House elves from the Kitchen of Hogwarts would bring us hot choco, cookies and other snacks. There was one time when Draco almost slipped from his broomstick because of that silky pajamas he has, such an idiot." The muggle actors laughed with that, "Harry even try to let me play. He made me a seeker once, oh the look on Draco's face when I caught the snitch before him. Priceless!"

"Wow, you played Quidditch? Bloody Amazing" said Rupert excitedly, "Yeah Hermione, you can do anything." followed Bonnie, "Pretty amazing!" said Matt.

The brunette blushed on their words, "Well,it was only one time. I am not really much of a fan of heights you know."

The muggles laughed, "Well, who would've thought Hermione Granger, bends some rules." Smirked Matt, "Well, it was for the greater good. You know, House Unity and all." She laughed at her own excuse. It was for pure fun and all, considering it'll be their last remaining year in Hogwarts, and now in their current state, she had wasted a few amount of days with it. That made her sad.


	37. Chapter 36 Worries

Alex was whistling peacefully at the dark and empty halls of Hogwarts, right after his date with Daphne, he joined with his Slytherin friends at the three broomsticks. With a good amount of firewhisky (even thought they knew they were still underage) he grew tired and proceeded to their common room and slept for three hours.

And now, he was late for dinner. He continued on walking until he reached the doors of the Great Hall when suddenly he saw Emma coming out, tears running down her cheeks as she walked fast at the opposite side of the corridor. Alex looked bewildered for a while and stared at the crying brunette walking away from him, seconds later he saw Tom coming out from the double doors.

Tom stopped as he caught sight of Alex, "Hey mate, have you seen Emma?" the Slytherin nodded and pointed his finger to the direction where Emma just went, "Okay thanks - I'll chat with you later, gotta find her, bye!" and then, the blond left.

Alex shook his head and wandered what on earth was bloody happening, and why Merlin was the brunette crying and a olbvious blond following her. "Was there something I just missed?" he asked at himself as he entered the Great Hall.

Emma walked as fast as she could, her tiring feet led her to the Gryffindor common room. She muttered the password to the fat lady's portrait and went inside, she entered their dormitory and immediately climbed up to Hermione's bed.

She cannot believe what just happened a while ago, she had caused a scene due to her ridiculous jelousy of Tom and Astoria, and remembering the years when she had this awful heartbreak too was bad enough. How can she be so stupid. And now, she can hardly be able to face her new magical friends, let alone the boy who caused her heartache.

She wiped out furiously the tear that had escaped her eyes once again, she swore to herself long ago that she will never cry again for Tom Felton. She broke that promise the night before, and this evening.

After thirty minutes or so, She sat down, and let out a sigh. Then Emma noticed a letter on Hermione's bedside table, and she was sure it wasn't there that morning when she got out of bed. She picked it up and examined it, the white envelope contained a name which said, _**Hermione,**_ which was written in a magnificent cursived handwriting.

She knew that by opening this letter, she would get into Hermione's privacy and Emma Watson doesn't like to pry. But out of curiousity she drew the envelope closer to her. A part of her was telling the brunette to open the letter, but a tiny bit of her said no. Seconds after, she opened it, revealing a letter that was beautifully written.

 _Hermione,_

 _As you know, within three days, you and the rest of the students there will have the Halloween break. It is unfortunate that we couldn't spend the whole break with you love. The cruise was quite lovely, a holiday thay we really enjoyed, me and your dad. We thank you for this Hermione, and thank your friend Draco too. You both are wonderful, buying us these tickets._

 _Narcissa told me about the upcoming ball she'll be having in their Manor, well I guess Draco told you about that already. She even invited me and your father, oh how kind of her, considering we are not like you lot, but I politely declined and told her about you and Draco's nice warming gift you've given. Anyways, enjoy the party and please behave, like you always do._

 _Oh, and dear, me and Lily had already talked too, she offered that you will stay during your break in the comfort of their house, she insisted whole heartedly and James too, so I gratefully agreed. Be good love, and don't forget to write to us when you get there._

 _How are you, love? Is school still stressing you out? Are Harry, Ron and Neville behaving? or did Ginny, Pansy and Phoebe got you to shopping again? or did Blaise, Alex and Draco forced you to ride a broomstick again? I missed you dear. Me and your father will see you this Christmas, I hope you have no plans on staying their during the holidays. We love you Hermione and we miss you so much!_

 _Thinking of you, always._  
 _Mother_

Emma's eyes widened. Three days from now, students are opted to come home for a Halloween break, that's foreign for her, a Halloween break wasn't found in the books. Ginny and the others might forgot to mention that bit to her earlier. But still, a Ball?! The Malfoys' are going to hold a ball! And obviously she's invited, Well Hermione is, but she _is_ Hermione, well inside her ofcourse.

She better get out of this body, and this world as soon as possible. Bumping into her magical friends' families are not part of the plan, they might get exposed, and ending up in Azkaban or worse being killed by wizards aren't exactly part of her bucketlists. So she got up, fixed herself and went out.

Now isn't time for moping around stupid heartbreaks anymore, she better find those Gryffindors and Slytherins fast, they need to talk.

"I swear, I'm getting worried." muttered Phoebe as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "I did not recall them fighting earlier, so what could've happened to Emma." wondered Pansy, "Don't worry, Tom's going to talk to her. The guy was so clueless back there, poor bloke." said Alex as he took a sit next to his cousin, "By the way, what happened, what did I miss? I just saw Watson running away, crying as Felton was following her."

Pansy and Phoebe glared at him, "Where were you, Black?" asked Pansy, "Chill Parkinson, I just slept in, you know, I was tired from earlier." he answered as he started to eat his dinner. Phoebe rolled her eyes, "And why were you _that_ tired, may I ask?"

Alex stared lazily at his cousin, "None of your business cousin." he smirked, "I know that look Alexander Black! You were drunk, were you?" she exclaimed, "Merlin woman! Shush will you?"

Blaise chuckled, "Oh boy mate, you were drinking firewhiskeys again, I knew it!" he said. Alex shot back at him, "Oh yeah? Says the guy who influenced me." he said.

Pansy and Phoebe rolled their eyes, "You boys do know that you blokes are still not of age right? And you both do know if a teacher caught you two gits, you'll both be suspended or worse expelled, right?" stated Phoebe with a cross of her arms, "Oi! Your cousin was the one who started this you know that, Lestrange." smirked Blaise.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, once again. "I do perfectly well know that Draco's responsible for that, Zabini, but still you and the rest of the Quidditch Team followed _that_ idiot you called Captain. I swear you are all thick headeds, just wait 'till you blokes get caught if you won't stop that habit of yours."

"Yeah, you can kiss the Slytherin Quidditch Team, goodbye." followed Pansy. The two Slytherin boys just rolled their eyes and continued eating.

"Anyways, what happend earlier?" asked Alex, referring to Emma and Tom. Pansy answered, "We just had normal dinner, when suddenly there was a commotion from the Gryffindor table. Emma's plate and golbet was on the floor and she was staring here at the Slytherin table, her eyes were glaring at something and left -"

"- or _someone._ " said Blaise. "- I think she was glaring at Tom." suggested Phoebe, "But what on earth did Felton do?" asked Alex, confused.

"That my friend, is a question even I cannot answer."

The Slytherin turned around, catching sight of Tom sitting next to Alex, he looked defeated, he let out a sigh as he rested his elbow at the table whilst his hands were covering his face, "What happened, mate? Did you find her?" asked Blaise. "Where was she?" followed by Phoebe.

Tom took his hands away and looked at them, "Almost. As I was about to call her, I saw her going inside the Fat Lady's portrait, apparently she went back to the Gryffindor common room. I swear, Emma has a leg of a horse, she was fast, plus the portrait didn't let me inside." He rolled his eyes, remembering the annoying Fat Lady. "I don't know what happened, and I didn't do anything _, I swear_." He said, looking confused more than ever. The Slytherins just exchanged worried glances at each other.

 _"What's gotten into her?"_ He thought to himself. He too was _very_ worried about her. He didn't know what happened, and he didn't know what was wrong. "Maybe she's in her period and something snapped inside of her? Or PMSing, you know, women problems." pointed out Alex.

Tom and Blaise snickered while Phoebe and Pansy furrowed their brows at him, "Women problems?" asked Pansy as she raise a brow at her friend, "That's the most stupid thing I had ever heard of coming from someone who is also stupid." said Phoebe with a roll of her eyes. Alex copied her cousin's gestured and took a sip of his goblet.

"Speaking of problems." Blaise began, as he pointed out a finger towards the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins watched Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville walk towards them, all plastering a worried look. "I don't like the look on your faces. What's the matter?" asked Tom.

"Emma." said Harry, and with that the Slytherins looked at him, "A first year came to us and said she's outside the Hall, she says she needs _all_ of us there. She needs to talk. And she said it's _really_ urgent." continued Ginny.

With no time to waste, Alex, Phoebe, Pansy, Blaise and Tom stood up and followed the Gryffindors walking outside the Great Hall. The professors and some students were looking at them, confused, but they chose to ignore it.

As they got out, the lot met Emma's worried face. " _Char_ , what's wrong? Are you alright?" Tom immediately asked. Her eyes went soft upon hearing the nickname he had for her, but ignoring the fast beating of her heart when their eyes met, she did her best to form a serious face. She ignored the blond's questions and faced them.

"Let's talk."


	38. Chapter 37 What to do

The five Slytherins and the five Gryffindors proceeded towards the Black Lake. The chilling night wind greeted them as they wondered what Emma would want to talk about. As they settled under a big tree that was far from the entrance of the castle, so they cannot be overheard, Emma faced them with her eyebrows furrowed. 

"Uhm . . . Can you cast a heating charm or something?" she asked, Ginny Weasley took her wand and casted a heating spell above them as Tom spoke, "Okay Em, what's up? What's the matter? Is this about what happened at the Great Hall earlier?" he asked. Emma slightly flinched upon hearing his question, a gesture that was noticed by Phoebe, the others' didn't seem to notice, and Tom was the most clueless.

"No." She said immediately, "This is different. And please guys, forget about what happened, I don't know what had gotten into me. I think I was just so stressed out or PMSing." She lied. Tom was unconvinced and so is Ginny and Phoebe, but the rest just nodded as Alex cut in, "See! I told you she was having women problems."

Phoebe and Pansy both smacked both side of his arms, Alex groaned in pain and glared at the two Slytherin girls, "Seriously?" He hissed as Blaise smacked him behind his head, "Shush!"

Alex rolled his eyes and whimpered quietly. Ron Neville and Harry stiffled a laugh as Emma raise a brow. Ginny took the moment to clear her throat, catching everyone's attention as she asked, "What's this about Emma? What's wrong?" the redhead asked.

Emma sighed and took a letter from her pocket. "Sorry it was for Hermione, I didn't mean to pry, swear. But I was just so curious." she said. Phoebe, Pansy and Ginny took the letter from her hand and read it out loud for everyone to hear. 

After reading the letter, there was an awkward silence then Phoebe spoke up, "I heard from Professor Snape earlier that the Halloween break's been move." She began, "Today's saturday. We'll be leaving for the break tomorrow." she continued. 

Harry furrowed his brows, "Why the sudden change of plans? I thought it was till Monday?" He asked, "Yeah, and why didn't the Headmaster announced it earlier at the feast?" followed Ron. The Lestrange heiress just shrugged, "I literally do not know." she answered. 

"Maybe It was a surprise for the students?" suggested Blaise, "Yeah that could be. Or maybe Dumbledore's announcing it this very moment." said Neville. 

"Well if that's the case," Tom began, "What will we do? As much as I am curious to see Malfoy Manor and all, meeting his family is really not part of my _list before I die._ And as much as I knew, Malfoy's got a big family." he said. Phoebe rolled her eyes and smirked, "If you two won't go back to your world by then, you'll still be fine Felton. I'm living in Malfoy Manor remember? And Alex is our cousin, he'll be able to help also." she said, making Tom sigh in relief.

"Yeah and the letter says my Mum insisted Hermione," Harry said as she faced Emma, "to stay at Godric's Hallow, so Emma will be alright there with me, plus Ginny and Ron are welcome to visit anytime to make her more comfortable. I'm just worried if Dad, Sirius, Peter or Remus would find out about you being a muggle and all, they can sense something's off really quick." he said, concern look painted on his face. He knew well that the Marauder's are very clever and can spot even in a tiny detail if something's off, and even Harry doesn't know how they do it.

"That's why we have to make a plan. You Slytherins will teach Tom what to do and you guys," said Emma as she faced the Gryffindors, "could teach me." Everyone nodded at her suggestion. "As far as I know, Narcissa's ball will be on Monday evening, supposedly the night of our arrival from school, but because of Dumbeldore's sudden change of plans, we've got one night and a day to make you and Tom cover up for Hermione and Draco in both places." said Phoebe. 

"And Mother owled me yesterday saying about gowns." said Pansy excitedly, "Apparently she and Narcissa promised _Hermione_ that they'll be the one to provide her gown, _your_ gown." said the raven haired Slytherin as she faced the muggle actress. 

"Yeah I seem to recall that agreement," began Alex, "It was this summer when Granger visited Malfoy Manor for tea, Rowena Parkinson, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were there with her." 

"And why were _you_ there?" asked Neville, curiously, "Well I was looking for Draco. We planned on going out to Diagon Alley that day and came to pass by the women by the balcony." he answered casually.

"Oh don't worry Emma, Mother along with Narcissa picks the finest gowns." she said, a smile creeping upon the Slytherin's face. "I second to that." smirked Phoebe. The boys groaned as Ginny laughed, "Boys." she muttered. 

"Girls." Harry retorted making the ginger roll her eyes at her boyfriend. 

When the talk ended after an hour or so, the group bid their goodnights and separated. Slytherins to the dungeons, and the Gryffindors to the tower. The group agreed that tomorrow after breakfast, they would meet up to talk.

After Tom changed his clothes to sleepwear, he climbed into Draco's bed and spotted Blaise already slipping on his bed found in the corner of the room, Theodore Nott had just came out from the bathroom and slowly climbed up to his bed.

"Hey Nott," he began, as the Slytherin faced towards his direction, "What is it Malfoy?" he asked wearily. "You coming to the ball?" he asked. Theodore was taken a back and stared at him, it felt odd, Malfoy asking him if he will come to his Manor or not. _"This day was weird, it was weird enough that he talked to me since the other day, and now he's asking me if I'll go to their ball or not."_

"Don't keep me hanging Nott, I'm bloody tired." said Tom and fixed his pillows, ready to lay down to sleep. "Then stop talking to me." he answered, Tom just sighed, _"Boy, for someone who was Phoebe's past beloved, they sure are quite the same."_ He thought to himself. "Just answer the damn question Nott." he said lazilly. Theodore just rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe, maybe not." he said as he lay down. Theodore Nott heard about the ball in Malfoy Manor that upcoming break, he and his family were invited. 

"Okay." The blond simply said making Nott furrow his brows. "You know, you and Phoebe really are perfect together. You seem to share the same stubborness." He chuckled as he said those words softly. He imagined Phoebe stranggling him for saying such things. 

Theodore Nott on the other hand, raise a brow at him. Wondering why he was saying those things like he didn't hated him for that one mistske he did towards his cousin, he recalled perfectly that Malfoy swore that he will never to talk to him again, but why is it now that Draco's attempting to converse with him? Let alone being all civil towards him, and Granger too. _"Something's really off."_ He thought. 

"Why are you talking to me Malfoy?" he asked. But noticed he didn't get a reply, Nott sat up and looked at Draco's bed where he found the blond already sleeping. With a roll of his eyes, he went back to bed. "Weird." 

"Are you sure you're quite alright Emma?" whispered Ginny as the two girls made their way towards their bed. Emma peeked at the other bed across of her, seeing Lavender Brown sleeping peacefully. As the lot made their way to the common room earlier, it was confirmed that Neville's guess a while ago about Dumbeldore's announcement was true. He did declared that the break was moved earlier, making the students more excited.

Ginny helped Emma pack Hermione's things at her trunk a while ago. "Yes Gin, I'm alright, don't worry about me." she answered giving the youngest Weasley a warm smile. Ginny was still unconvinced but she nodded anyways.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow though?" she asked, "Very, to be honest." answered the muggle actress, "It's okay Em, don't worry, Harry's going to take care of you." She smiled, making Emma look at her way, "And you that doesn't bother you? Me staying at his house?" She asked.

"Why would I be bothered?" chuckled Ginny, "I'm not a jelous person Emma, especially if it's with my friends too."

The brunette smile, "Wow, how?" she asked, "How?" laughed the ginger and shrugged, "I don't know. I just think first before I feel something you know." she continued. Emma nodded and released a sigh, maybe she should too think about it first. "Tell me Gin," she said trying to change to subject, "What do you and your friends usually do on Saturdays?" she asked, curiously. The brunette really was curious about them, about the students here, about the things they normally do. 

"Oh just like Hermione you, always the curious one." laughed Ginny, causing Emma to giggle. "Well, the seventh years have this routine that every saturday night, - well except _tonight,_ we decided last week to skip this night since we're all busy because of the upcoming break - we get to sneak out and go outside at the Quidditch pitch." The redhead laughed, Emma was impressed but then asked, "We? So you're a seventh year?" as far as Emma know, Ginny was a yeat younger that Ron. 

"Yes, even though I'm a year younger than Ron. We both got our letters together, we don't why though, we didn't question about it either." she said, Emma nodded, "Okay, so continue." she said, Ginny giggled and said, "Well, there was one time when . . ."

Ginny told stories about them as Emma fell into her slumber, dreaming about the Wizarding World, with her and Tom in it. 


	39. SPECIAL CHAPTER: Saturday Night

**THIS IS A SPECIAL CHAPTER**  
 _this is not the continuation of the previous chapter loves, it's special chapter about of the nights of the seventh years routine._

 _This was taken the week before the Switch with Emma and Tom had happened. From the previous chapter, Ginny told Emma a story, ans_ _ **this was**_ _the story she shared._

 _And this is a_ _ **long chapter**_ _so . . ._  
 _Hope ya'll enjoy reading it!_

Dinner went by smoothly, and the students of Hogwarts proceeded towards their common rooms. Draco Malfoy walked straight to the library right after he had his dinner, he told his friends and cousins that he'll meet them in the common room afterwards. The blond was excited for the game of Quidditch later but he had to write a letter for his mother first, for he had promised Narcissa Malfoy a reply as soon as possible whenever she owls a letter for her son.

Malfoy walked inside the library, greeted the librarian and swaggered his way towards his and Hermione Granger's favorite spot, _their_ study place - the table near the large window of the Hogwarts library. He and Hermione always study there since they were in their first year, students frequently spot the two, all hooked in their own books or sometimes doing their assignments or even just talking, that's why nobody dared to bother the two smartest students in their age, and no one dared to sit in their table - therefore the spot became theirs.

Malfoy made his way towards his seat, took his quill and parchment from his bag and write. As soon as he finished writing for his Mother, he summoned his Eagle Owl and seconds later, a magnificent owl named, Zeus, landed infront of him, entering from the open window. Draco took the letter for his mother and tied it on his owl's foot.

"Take it to Mother." He muttered, the owl nodded in obedience as he flapped his wings and zoomed away. Draco smirked and stood up, he pointed his wand towards his bag and it disappeared, he was about to leave the table when he bumped into someone. Before he could say something, a pair of eyes were already looking at him - when Malfoy's stormy gray eyes met his cousin's beautiful pitch black orbs, he rolled his eyes and smirked. "You found me." he said, amused.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and copied his Malfoy smirk as she crossed her arms, "It takes an idiot not to find you, Drake." She said, "Of course you'll be here, no one can forget that you, like Granger, live here."

The blond just scoffed playfully and walked away, his cousin walking beside him as he snaked his arms around her shoulders, Phoebe raise a brow in amusement as she looked up to her cousin, "You're in a good mood." she said, Draco just smirked, "But of course, tonight's another Quidditch game, Me and Potter had a bet and I can't wait to make him pay."

Phoebe Lestrange just rolled her eyes, "What were you doing here by the way?" he asked, "I just came by to fetch you, since the library is this floor near the Gryffindor common room, and I just came from there returning Hermione's book." She answered, Draco smiled upon hearing the brunette's name, which Phoebe has noticed, "You're utterly impossible." the blonde girl muttered, as Draco just raised a brow in amusement.

"Just ask her out already!" she smirked, Draco laughed at her as the two descended towards the dungeons, "Be patient cousin, I'll get there, there's no need to rush." he said. Phoebe Lestrange was the only one he could ever trust to share his secrets with, there was no denial needed whenever she asked him about his feelings for his muggle born bestfriend. However Phoebe knew that Draco's still scared to ask her out, still not ready to take their friendship at risk. Even though the Lestrange heiress knew his feelings towards her and even though it was quite obvious that Hermione shared the same - Malfoy was still clueless.

"Yeah, you'll get there, when? When she'll already be swept off in the arms of someone else?" She asked, Draco sighed, "You know it's not that easy. She's a muggle born and I'm a pureblood, my parents will disagree, our family will disagree." he lied. "You know that's not true Draco, our family held no prejudice towards non purebloods, you're just making that as an excuse." She pointed out, and it was true. Draco knew that their family will be very pleased of his choice of woman, because one reason is that they are _very_ fond of Hermione most especially his very own Mother, Narcissa adored her very very much.

Draco just let out a heavy sigh, "I'm just waiting for the perfect moment." He muttered, Phoebe just stared at him and sighed as she embraced him from the side. The Malfoy heir just let out a small smile to his cousin as the two of them muttered the password and stepped inside the Slytherin common room, where Alex, Blaise and Pansy were waiting for them, so as the rest of the seventh years.

"You guys ready?" he said, as the older Slytherins nodded excitedly and followed him towards Salazar Slytherin's portrait. The younger Slytherins were all inside their dormitories when it happened, the seventh years made sure that they can never know, but some of the sixth years especially the prefects knew about it, for they will follow their footsteps when the time comes, that's why they helped them keep the younger ones out of their secret.

Malfoy muttered something to the portrait and soon after, Salazar Slytherin disappeared. The blond smirked and went through the portrait for it is a secret passage, so the rest of them followed him.

With the help of the portraits and ghosts, he and Hermione were able to discover those secret passages, it turns out each and every one of the Hogwart's common rooms had a secret passage behind their founder's portrait. But the tricky part here is that the portrait can _only get them outside_ their common room, _not_ inside, so the challenge here is when they go back.

"Hermione, we're all ready to go." said Harry as he went near the brunette. Hermione Granger was sitting comfortably in the sofa, infront of the warm fire with a book on her hand. "Is it really mecessary that I come with? This chapter is quite interesting already." she said as she stood, the book still on her hand.

Harry was about to say something but Ron cut him off from the other side of the common room, "Oh come on 'mione, just bring that book with you." He said, his arms were circling Lavender's waist as he smirked at the brunette, Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "Well Ronald, unlike you, I prefer reading in a more peaceful place than the bloody Quidditch Pitch." she said as she walked near the group of seventh year Gryffindors.

Ron laughed as he pulled his arms away away from his girlfriend and went near her and Harry as he threw his arms at each of their shoulders. "Do not deny that you're not excited about this Hermione, we all know that you're excited to see Malfoy riding his broom again." he said. Hermione turned scarlet red as she nudged her elbows at him, Ron let out a groan but laugh nevertheless, Harry also chuckled, "Oh don't be like that 'mione, now come on! I can't wait to beat that Albino's arse."

Ron laughed with that, "I see you and Ferret's bet is still going, huh?" He asked, Harry answered with a chuckle as he gripped his broomstick tightly, "That, you are correct Ron." Hermione stared at the two and raised her brow, "What bet?" She asked, the two exchanged glanced and laughed, "You'll see." they said in chorus.

The brunette just rolled her eyes and went near Godric Gryffindor's portrait, "Are the young ones' inside their dormitories?" she asked at one of the sixth year Gryffindor prefect who were standing near the dorms' stairs, "Yes Hermione, we'll take it from here, don't worry." said the prefect, "Yeah, enjoy and be carefull." said the female prefect.

"Okay, thanks guys." She smiled, she then faced the enchanted portrait, whispered the spell and went through it as the rest of them followed.

The cold October's night greeted the Slytherins as they walked quietly towards the Quidditch Pitch, Bloody Baron, the Slytherin Ghost kept a close eye on the students as he also kept watch for any staff or Professors, Peeves the Poltergeist was at the Entrance of the castle, guarding and keepin a look out for Mrs. Norris and Filch.

Draco Malfoy and Phoebe Lestrange led their fellow classmates until they reached the Quidditch Pitch, they greeted with the sight of Ravenclaws, led by Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, and Hufflepuffs were already there, led by Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott.

And lastly, the Gryffindors arrived, led by no other than Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Ginny and Ron were following them from behind, and like Harry, they too were holding their broomstick. Draco Malfoy smirked as he saw the raven haired wizard, "Ready to loose Potter?" he said. Harry only chuckled, "I could only ask the same thing Malfoy." he retorted.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two and went near her blond bestfriend, "Care to join us, Granger?" Draco asked as Blaise Zabini handed him his broomstick and he gladly took it. "I better read Malfoy, and keep an eye on you lot." she sighed, "You're like our Mother if you do that." Alex piped in as he handed Hermione an extra broom, "Come on Granger, just one game. As if you didn't enjoy playing the other time, especially when you beat Malfoy." Blaise said, laughing. Remembering the night when Hermione played seeker in the opposing team and got the snitch first before Malfoy.

"That was priceless!" Alex laughed and Draco just groaned. Hermione rolled her eyes, and smirked, she looked at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff players gathering around Harry as if they were discussing something. "Looks like their team's already full, sorry." She muttered.

The Slytherin blond raised his brow, "Well, we still got extra, Chang and Goldstein decided not to play tonight, so we still got five players." He said, "Come on Hermione, or else Draco will talk non stop about you rejecting the offer to play, _again._ " Phoebe said as Pansy followed her from behind, laughing. The blond on the other hand glared at his cousin. "Oh please Draco, you're really indenial." laughed Pansy.

"Oh just shut up you two." Draco said wearily, "Come on Hermione, don't leave me hanging here." said Alex as he held an extra broom with his hand, "It's quite heavy you know." He continued, a smirk plastering on his adoring face.

Hermione sighed, "Fine," she said as she took the broomstick from Alex, noticing the smirks and smug looks of the Slytherins, "On one condition -" and with that, Draco raise a brow at her, "- One of you gets to play too." She said smugly, pointing a finger at Pansy and Phoebe. Pansy immediately backed away and held both her hands up, "Pass." She said, laughing.

Phoebe just crossed her arms, faced the brunette and smirked in amusement, "Fine. I'll play Hermione Granger." she said. The brunette laugh at her for saying her complete name, "Good Phoebe Lestrange, now let's go, we've got some dorks to kick!" and with that, the brunette rushed towards the other team mates with a laughing Alex and Blaise saying, "That's the spirit Granger!". Pansy also laughed then went towards the benches, joining her other friends, leaving Draco and Phoebe glued to their spot.

Phoebe faced her cousin with a teasing smirked, whilst Draco just raised a brow at her, "What?" he asked. "I really adore Hermione, just look at her!" she giggled, jerking her thumb at the brunette who was chatting with some Ravenclaw and Slytherin players, "She'll make a good captain, might be as good as you." She said, smug.

Draco just rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his smile and watched Hermione, "She really is something." he muttered silently but Phoebe caught it as she shook her head and started to walk towards her teammates, "I'll be damned if you won't marry that witch Draco." She laughed.

Draco just smirked and followed, "I'll be damned too." He said to himself.

"Playing for the ballet, Malfoy?" snickerd Harry as he flew towards Draco, who was busy looking for the snitch - or busy looking at the brunette playing.

Draco glared at the raven haired boy, "Oi that's my line, Potter!" he exclaimed whilst Harry laughed and eyed at the direction where he was looking. He noticed Draco staring at the Gryffindor bookworm, Hermione was riding fast in her broom as she took grab of the Quaffle and threw it on the ring earning their team another point.

Harry smirked, "You're not going to find the Snitch if you'll just gawk at Hermione all throughout the game." Draco shoved him playfully, "I am not gawking at her, I'm looking for the snitch."

The raven haired wizard raise a brow, amused, "Doesn't seem like it though. You're gonna loose the bet, I can tell." he laughed as Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up Potter."

Harry laughed in response as he flew away, continued to search for the snitch, Draco let out a sigh in frustration, What's wrong with him? He was so distracted. Just look at her eyes, full of concentration but he can see she was enjoying the game from the smirk that's playing on her lips, as she shot another point. Hermione played very well, he was so impressed. "Oi Malfoy!" He heard someone cried below him, "What?" he yelled back at Blaise, "Are you gonna find the snitch and win or are you gonna let Granger there earn all our points and win for us." He snickered, "You're gonna loose that silly bet of yours with Potter over there if you won't stop gazing at her." he continued as he pointed his finger at the laughing brunette below flying towards Phoebe as both of the Slytherin girls high-fived.

Draco just sent glares at his Italian friend who zoomed out of his sight laughing while slamming a bludger right towards Ginny Weasley who was the opposing team's chaser, Blaise Zabini was one of the beaters that night. "I'm gonna kill you Zabini!" the youngest Weasley exclaimed, even though laughter was evident on her voice.

Draco furrowed his brows, where was that snitch? The air was chilling, good thing he was wearing his Slytherin jumper, "Draco!" he heard someone shout, he looked at the direction where it came from catching the look of Alex's voice as he shouted, "The Snitch!" he cried as he pointed his finger towards the other side. Draco froze as he finally spotted the golden winged ball flying peacefully at the other side of the pitch, his eyes widened as he saw Harry Potter flying towards the snitch laughing, Ron Weasley stopped chasing the quaffle from Hermione as he shouted, "Too late Malfoy!" He laughed.

Draco immediately zoomed towards Harry Potter as both of them tried to catch the golden winged ball both arms stretched.

He can't believe his doing this, he can't believe he's actually going to do this. _"Stupid Potter and his stupid bet! Stupid golden snitch, stupid bushy hair always distracting me! Stupid -"_ Draco Malfoy stopped ranting at his thoughts as he heard Harry and Ron yell, "Get on with it Malfoy!" they said in chorus. Draco scowled as he marched his way towards the Gryffindors.

Hermione was talking to the house elves and thanking them for bringing some hot cocoa and other snacks for them to munch on soon after the game ended. Hagrid was talking with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and the Slytherins gathered around with the Gryffindors all interested at Potter and Malfoy's little bet. "I will _not_ do it." He hissed.

Ron Weasley laughed, "Oh no you _have_ to," he said. Harry crossed his arms, "We had a deal Malfoy." He smirked. Draco rolled his eyes, caught sight of Hermione, Phoebe and Pansy walking towars them, "What's going on here? What bet are you boys talking about?" Pansy asked, clearly interested at the topic they were just discussing, "I'd like to hear that too, what was it?" followed Blaise, Alex and other Slytherin boys. Hermione just raise a brow and crossed her arms.

Draco flushed, he was _so_ stupid.  
His team had lost. He lost to Potter. And right now, he knows he'll loose his dignity too. He instantly regret accepting Harry's bet, _'Stupid Potter'_.

"Fine." he huffed, crossing his arms. Harry Potter smiled with delight and mischievous eyes as he called, "Gorg!" He said and seconds later, his house elf appeared right infront of them. "The _guitar_ please." He ordered, the Potter's house elf obediently nodded and disappeared, soon after he came back bringing along with him the guitar and handed it to his master. "Thanks, you can go now. Say Hi to Mum and Dad for me." Harry said and later the elf nodded and vanished.

"It was my Mum's, so handle this with care." He said as he handed the blond the muggle instrument. Draco scoffed and took the guitar from his hands, he soften a bit as he took hold of the contraption. "Wait," said Hermione curiously, "You're playing? I didn't know you could play." She pointed out.

Malfoy smirked and face the bushy haired girl, "Surprise Granger?" He said. Phoebe smirked - copying Draco's look and said, "He's got a thing for guitars ever since we went to Paris last summer, he practiced a lot. Keeps on playing the same song over and over again, I heard it was released this year too. I think that song was sang by an American muggle actor, Adam Sandler was it? " She pointed out as Alex nodded in agreement, "Yep, he plays good too, he had one in his house but never get to played very much because of school, am I right Draco?" he smirked, Draco just nodded.

"I didn't know that." muttered Hermione.

"Well _Me and Ron_ knew." Harry began, "Alex _accidentaly_ told us about it. That's why I came up with the idea of this bet." He laughed as Draco glared at his cousin just as Alex rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

From the group of Ravenclaws a voice said, "Why are _you_ here again?" asked Cho Chang whilst pointing at the Slytherin, Alex just smirked and shrugged, "I'm their cousin, I'm an exception." he wiggled his brow as Hermione just rolled her eyes. _All_ of the _seventh years_ knew that Alex had found out about their little secret, decided to follow them one night and until he joined them every saturday, no one seemed to care too, Alex was a social guy, he knew how to fit in everytime.

"Now, can we get on with it, Malfoy?" said Harry, a teasing smile played on his lips while Draco groaned as he sat down the grass and began to play.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered. Everyone gathered around, even Hagrid who was curious, went near the students. Some sat at the ground like Malfoy while others just stood silent, all never dared to make a sound as they waited Draco to make a move. Hermione froze to the ground, still can't believe her bestfriend could play a guitar, it was a little detail that _maybe_ Draco forgot to share to her, or maybe Draco doesn't even have the plan on telling the muggle born his hidden talent.

Harry and Ron eyed the blond with interest exhanging their sight between Draco and the brunette. Draco exhadle sharply as he started to strum the guitars with his long pale fingers and began to play and started to . . . _Sing._

" _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad . . . "_ The students froze and listened to Draco, it was the very first time they had heard him _ever_ to sing. Phoebe and Alex smiled proudly and so as their friends, Hermione on the other hand had her jaw dropped and eyes wide. _" . . . carry you around when your arthritis is bad_  
 _All I wanna do is grow old with you"_

Draco continued to sing, he just had his eyes locked on his fingers not daring to look up and see everybody.

 _"I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_  
 _Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you"_ but then out of boldness, he looked up and stared at Hermione right infront of him,

 _"I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold. Need you, feed you . . . Even let you hold the remote control . . . "_

 _"So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed if when you had too much to drink, I could be the man who grows old with you."_ He stared at her brown beautiful eyes as she locked hers on his very own gray orbs. He can feel his heart beating uncontrollably, the brunette also felt the very same.

" _I wanna grow old with you . . ."_

The silence broke into a sound of applauses and cheers, some girls were squealing, the other looked very impressed, wondering why on earth will the Slytherin prince hide such talent, but Draco didn't noticed any of them.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's eyes were still staring at each other, minding nothing but their own hearts beating.


End file.
